Trinity's Thief
by TheNexium
Summary: Sly is back, and he's Started a family. But what will Albotross do when life throughs him a serious curve ball? will he simply take it? Or will he hit it out of the park and go on. Time will tell. And what happens when hes marked by something so dark its been trapped in a temple thousunds of miles underground? All O.C's belong to me. Beta reader needed. More Action than adveture
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sly is hidden inside a hut as the guards search for him. He just pulled a heist with his ancestor Slytun Kahmin, and managed to steal a priceless ruby from a greedy corrupted politician. He turns to look out the door, and a flash of light blinds him from behind. He's lived here for a year and this is the first time he's had this happen.

"Who's there?" He asks as he tries to cover his eyes and clear them of sunspots.

"Hello Sly, I'm not some one you know, but that's not important. Tell me Sly would you like to return home?" The figure asks as Sly's eyes clear to show him a tall figure in a black cloak. His hand is extended out to Sly like he will simply whisk him back to his time as soon as Sly takes it. Instead Sly stands up on his own and looks the figure up and down.

"And if I do, what's it to you? If you want a job done then your out of luck cause if I get home, I'm retiring for good." He says as the figure puts his hand down. Another figure, this one looking more petite than the other and in a white cloak, walks in, they nod at him then walk over to the dark cloaked figure.

"Ok were clear, no one will remember he was here and all the treasure he's caught has been transferred to a safe account in his natural time period." The feminine figure says. Sly looks puzzled,

"What do you mean, no one will remember me, and an account for what?" Sly asks as he watches them caress each other like lovers who never want to part. The taller one in the dark cloak makes a groaning sound.

"We can't really explain here, not in detail at least, look do you want to go home or not?" He asks wrapping an arm around his partner.

Sly looks them over cautiously.

"Can you really take me home?" He asks with hope in his eyes, hope to see his best friends again, hope to see Carmelita again, hope to just be home. The figures nod in unison.

"If your home is where you wish to be, then we can take you back to your time." They say together.

Sly thinks it over, on the up side he'd finally be home, finally be able to see the people he cares about. On the downside he's been gone a year, everything must have changed in some way, shape, or form. He thinks it over for a few minutes weighing the good and bad in his head, finally he says.

"Alright you two, I only have one request, take me back, but let me see how things have changed with my own eyes, my own thoughts. You allow me that and I'll take you up on your offer."

They look at him as if he would get any less treatment.

"Ok we except your terms, now are you ready, this is gonna be bumpy." The dark one says, he extends his hand again, Sly takes it and as soon as he does he hears a low buzzing noise that gets louder and louder till he has to close his eyes as a bright flash of light radiates from their locked hands and he's whisked back to his own time.

* * *

 **Hey folks sorry this chapter is so short, wouldn't really call it a chapter as you can see. But hey its a good start to a new story, quick and simple. the next chapter will have a bit more to it. And for those shippers out there, yes love will be instigated. Leave a review if you want more.**

 _ **Keep the balance folks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

It's been half a year since Sly met those two figures that took him back to his time period. They we're kind enough to drop him off in front of Dimitri's place who filled him in on some facts of what's happened the year he's been gone. And a few weeks in he finally saw what they meant by safe account, he knew that all the gold and treasure he found in Egypt was priceless but how much he had in this account, it nearly gave him a heart attack. He's grown accustomed to the new life he's now living, the world hadn't changed to much on him. Technology has advanced to simple robotics and a few eco friendly vehicles. Sly has been living with Bently the whole half year, Murray comes to visit every now and then when he's not wrestling. He tries to visit Carmelita, but keeps losing nerve when he sees her across a room. Bentley and Murray kept telling him that she will be ecstatic to see him. But he still worries, what if she doesn't want to see him, what if she wants nothing to do with him since he's been gone a full year and a half now. He just doesn't know if he can take the rejection.

A week goes by again, he's been watching her from afar, she doesn't seem to be dating anyone right now, but she has this picture she keeps with her, he can't make it out cause every time she shows it she faces the back to him or flips it to fast for him to get a clear view. He back tracks for his ride home after he leaves Carmelita's door again. All of a sudden he's hit with a sleep dart from no where and passes out when he pulls it from his neck.

He wakes up in a clear room strapped to a chair. Bentley's voice comes on through a speaker behind him.

"Hello Sly, nice to see you awake now. So listen, me and Murray have decided that since you can't seem to build the nerve to talk to Carmelita yourself, we'd have Carmelita come talk to you. You left us no choice, you've been tracking her for weeks, but keep running away or hiding when she comes to close." Bentley let's this news sink into Sly's head.

 _He's right, I haven't even tried really talking to her. I guess I'm more of a coward when it comes to her than I thought. How pathetic, I can stare down the most terrifying things in the world without flinching, but when it comes to talking to the girl I love I can't muster up even the courage for that._ His inner monologue is stopped when Bentley finally speaks again.

"So Sly, you ready to finally face your fears?" He nods slightly as he sees a camera pointed at him from a few meters away.

"Ok I'm gonna let Carmelita in, and fyi she knows how long you've been back." Bentley says before a door unlocks ahead of him. Sly's heart is racing and he knows he's gonna be in for it now since she knows when he came back. He really tenses at her angered face.

 _She's still as beautiful as ever, even if she's steaming ma_ d. He thinks as he watches her slowly approach him. She's wearing her collar with her badge dangling from it nearly reaching her supple breasts which are held up by her halter top corset shirt. She's wearing her signature flight jacket and a knee high skirt with thigh high combat boots. Her hair is half done in a braid down her back and her tail twitches with her anger that's about to explode.

She stops just in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Hello Sly, long time no see." She says with venom at that last part. Sly flinches at the end knowing that he was gonna regret keeping his arrival secret from her. He opens his mouth to speak but she stops that with a quick slap, he hisses in pain, but when he looks back up at her, she has tears in her eyes.

"Half a year Sly, did you ever come to see me. Huh, I was worried sick you might have been dead or worse in some other time period, and then I get a call from Bentley, Bentley of all people, and he tells me that you've been back for half a year!" She rants at him, he flinches as he feels her hurt come out through her words. Sly answers back.

"Carmelita please, I know it may seem like I haven't come to see you, but I have. I've been trying to talk to you for weeks now, I walk up to your house door but lose nerve when I reach for the door bell. I've tried walking up to you on the streets but I freeze up when I see you and just keep walking."

He mumbles about how he's been following her for the past week trying to work up the courage to speak to her. She peeks up her ears.

"What was that last part Sly. After the walk by me thing. What did you just mumble to yourself?" She asks turning to him. He bites his lip watching her move, then let's out a sigh.

"I said that I've even been stalking you this past week just trying to work up the nerve to talk to you. But every time I get up the courage, you flip out this photo you have in your purse. I don't know if it's of a current boyfriend or something like that!" He finally confesses. She glares at him them pulls her purse out flips it open and throws the photo at him.

"Yeah it's a photo of the man I love now and forever, maybe you'll recognize him!" She growls at him before turning around again swatting him with the side of her tail, he picks up the picture and flips it open. What he sees is both heartwarming and hurtful, it's a copy of the picture he had when he started the time traveling device to save his family's reputation as the greatest thieves of their time.

"Where did you find this? I thought I lost it in the crash, I searched through scrap metal for weeks but didn't find it."

"I found it in the blimps debris along the river. I never let it out of my sight, and helps keep the vultures away." She turns and snatches the picture back and puts it in her purse. Sly let's out a relived sigh, then gets up as the restraints are finally unlocked. He puts a hand on Carmelita's shoulder, she shakes him off then starts walking away, he chuckles.

"Your still cute when your angry you know." He stretches then rolls in front of her stopping her in her tracks. He then plants a quick kiss on her.

"You know, I've stolen nearly everything in the world their is to steal. But you managed to steal one thing from me, do you know what that is?" He whispers in her ear.

She reluctantly puts an arm around his waist.

"What could I have stolen from the man who steals everything?" She asks as he takes her other hand. He puts her other hand over his heart.

"You stole my heart, and I hope you never let it go." She turns bright red and leans on him trying to hide it, but giggles out loud.

"I don't know if that's the most romantic thing you've said to me, or the chessist pick up line I've heard come from you. Either way it's sweet, and I'm glad ur back Sly." She looks up at him, then pulls him down for a long kiss on the lips.

"Come on Sly let's go home, I have a surprise for you that's been waiting for a year and half." She says with a devilish grin, Sly gets a little sheepish.

"After a year and some time without your touch love, I'm not sure I could last if you just show it to me." He says, her grin widens.

"No you won't last, but I'm sure you'll have no problem continuing for hours on end." She says lightly passing her hand up his thigh slowly watching his face as he shows his clear male urges. She pulls him to the door, Sly waves at the camera saying bye to Bentley and whoever's watching.

 _Well looks like this is gonna be a long night. And I don't mind at all._ He thinks as Carmelita pulls them out to her car. They leave after Carmelita gets in the drivers seat. They laugh as she guns it.

* * *

 **Hey folks. well looks like someones gonna have fun tonight. If you want more detailed love scenes feel free to let me know.  
**

 _ **Remember to Keep the Balanace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Adopting

Sly and Carmelita are walking up to Sly's old orphanage. They have engagement rings on their held hands and their tails keep wrapping around each others. Carmelita has an arm wrapped around Sly's and they walk in time with each other, Sly gives her a quick story about how he, Bentley, and Murray used to steal cookies when they were younger, but were otherwise good children. They reach the door of the orphanage, a woman by the name of Sarah Oneil opens the door.

"Hello welcome to the Sunny days orphanage. My name is Sarah, I'll be your guide to all the children we house here. Do you know what your looking for?" She asks as they step inside, Sly and Carmelita look at each other, then Sly says, "We're looking for two new borns, a couple of kids we can raise fresh with no worries of contradicting what they already know." Sarah nods and leads them to a back room, "This way please." She opens a door leading to a room with five newborns playing with their feet and tails.

"Please choose any child, or children if you prefer." Sarah says letting them walk into the room with all the babies. The newborns keep playing even as Sly and Carmelita separate and play with them all. A wolf pup paws at Sly's face playfully, and Carmelita spots a Fox kit in a corner, She goes and picks her up. The kit coos at her and wraps three of its five tails around her arm. Carmelita noses the kit and Sly tickles the pups belly. They say in unison, "I choose you little one." They look at each other and smile, then they call for Sarah with hand gestures. Sarah opens the door and they walk out with the babies.

"So who are these two bundles of joy?" Sly asks Sarah as they sit on the padded seats holding the little ones with all the care of nurturing mothers.

"These two don't have names, they were dropped at our door last week one after the other. So we haven't had much time to name them, if you want to I could let you name them and adopt them all at once." Carmelita gets a light in her face that says she'd love to name them. She cuddles the kit while Sly plays with the pups paw pushing it back and forth as the pup does.  
"I'll name you Kittrina, do you like that baby?" She coos as the baby giggles at her and plants a sloppy wet fist on her cheek. Carmelita kisses her nose, as Sly thinks of a name for the pup in his arms.

"Hey little guy, how's Albotross sound, do you like that name?" He asks as the pup, in answer the pup rubs his head on Sly's chest and starts falling asleep as does Kittrina. Sarah smiles, "They seem to like you, So I take it you'll be taking them both?" Sly and Carmelita nod together and put the babies together in a crib.

They head into a office and file the paper work of their occupations, a police officer and art curator. Their ages and then the papers of the children, their names, and the birth dates, which are rounded for the simple fact of they don't have any known paper work.

Within a few hours Sly and Carmelita are carrying both babies quietly to the car with two car seats and care packs for starting out parents. Sly puts them into the car seats, and the car seats in the back of their truck. Sly gets in the drivers seat and gives Carmelita a small kiss as she gets in.

"Ok love, let's go home and get ready for the rest of our lives." Sly says turning on the car, he pulls out of the drive way slowly. He stops when he sees the two figures from before, just standing at the door, he unbuckles his seat and gets up, but when he gets out the car their gone.

"Sly what are you doing? What did you see?" Carmelita asks as she calms the now awake babies. He rubs his eyes and looks again. "Nothing Carmelita, just seeing things." He says as he gets back in, he puts the gear in motion as he buckles up again. They leave and manage to calm the babies down. But Sly can't help but feel like their being watched.

"Their safe now love, I'll set a watch on them so they can stay safe." The white cloaked figure says as she looks down from the orphanage roof. The black cloaked figure nods, "Ok sweet, come on, we have jobs of our own to do, I'm happy as long as their safe." He says as he gets up and licks his recent wound from the fight he just had, and picks up a pair of struggling thugs as they kick and try to scream past gags.

"As for you two, it's time you met our bosses, and saw What happens to those who don't follow rules that are never meant to be broken." He growls at them, then the white cloaked figure starts a low hum that turns them all into a flash of light, then their gone.

 **Hey folks, hope your enjoying this, i know these seem short, but its only because my editor went awol and im doing the editing myself. Oh ond for those that want actually Blood kids, give it a couple chapters. But for now, enjoy the world through the eyes of two adopted children.**

 **Rrmember to keep the balance.**


	4. Chapter 4

Saviors revealed

Sly is in a recliner reading as Albotross and Kittrina start falling asleep in his lap. Its been five years since they were picked up. Albotross has been a good boy and is very protective of his sister whenever she's picked on.

Kittrina has a slight temper problem, and flame control problem. Apperntly she wasn't born with extra tails, she's a ninetails that had four tails less.

Thankfully Bentley had found a mineral that he could sew into her clothes so they didn't burn. He kisses their heads and as Carmelita comes to take them to bed. He gets up and watches her put them in their beds. He wraps an arm around her and kisses her.

" I was worried those first few years love. We nearly gave up there for a bit, but we managed to keep them safe and teach them well." He says as they close the door, he turns Carmelita to him and gives her a little squeeze that manages to get a slight yelp from her. She covers her mouth than looks at him with a angry playfully look.

"Sly don't do that, the kids are asleep and I want them to stay that way." She says patting his shoulder playfully.

He chuckles before kissing her cheek, "Ok love, let's go upstairs where we can be as loud as we want without repercussion." He whispers with a devilish grin as he dances with her making them grind against each other.

Sly grins more as he sees Carmelita blushing and hears her small moans. She glares at him before pulling him by the collar for a deep kiss. She dances her tounge with his like a predator. Finally she pulls back, he's dazed from the kiss, but coherent enough to feel her pulling him somewhere.

"Carmelita where we going?" He asks as his mind clears, " I'm horny and you put me like this, now I'm gonna make you take responsibility." She says pulling him to their bedroom. He grins as her backs turned to him and gives her ass a little squeeze.

She yelps again pulling him harder. He's thrown onto the bed as she closes the door, before he sits up she's got her legs around him pinning him to the bed. She kisses him deeply as he flips the position so she's on the bed and he's over her.

"Well mister Cooper are you willing to comply." She asks kiddingly. He chuckles, "Oh I'll comply all night miss commissioner." He answers sliding a hand down her skirt. "Mmmmmmmm...then mister Cooper get ready for your interrogation." She says pulling off his shirt. They both laugh before kissing again.

A few hours later Sly is asleep with Carmelita on his arm, when a noise from downstairs wakes him up. He groans and gets up putting on some pajama bottoms. Carmelita feels him move out from under her and bolts awake. She recognizes him slowly, then lays back down before another noise bolts her up too. Sly puts a finger to his lips as he grabs his cane and opens the door without making a sound.

She dresses as well and grabs a bat from under the bed. Sly silently steps down the stairs and spots two men in the living room. A window's smashed and glass is everywhere. Carmelita comes behind Sly and nearly screams, but Sly keeps her from doing that. He points to his ear for her to listen and find out why their here.

"Can you believe it man, I treated the guy like a brother and he goes behind my back and marries my sister." Says thug one, "Man sounds like he needs a lesson in respect, want me and some of the guys should take him out for a 'drive'." Replies thug two. "Nah when we get this job done I'll see about getting our benefactor to do the job for us." Thug one says.

"Ok, where are those kids man, sheesh he gave us a home address, but no direct locations." Thug two states, Sly and Carmelita quietly head down the rest of the stairs and tiptoe to the kids room a few feet away from the thugs. Sly opens the door and let's Carmelita in to check on them. Their still sound asleep and she lets out a relieved sigh as Sly joins them.  
The thugs hear the door click closed as Sly enters the kids room.

They move in that direction, but as they reach for the knob a staff blocks their path. They look in the direction of the staff weilder and see a black cloaked figure.

"Who in the hell are you man, this is our gig, get lost!" The thug angrily whispers. The figure chuckles like they told a joke.

"Tell me something man, were you born this stupid, or did you have to work at it?" The figure asks as he pulls the staff back into his grasp. The thugs take the bait and come at him swinging and stabbing at him with knives. He simply dodges left and right like their in slow motion to him. Sly peeks his head out as he remembers the voice of his cloaked savior, and watches as the figure dances around them like their two drunken idiots. Then a white cloak blocks his view and he rolls back some to look up at the second figure who saved him.

"Hello Sly, long time no see. You and Carmelita having a good life?" She asks stepping in front of the door as Carmelita opens it. Sly nods but Carmelita takes up a defensive stance. "Who are you, what are you doing in our house, are you with those two goons?" She asks all rapid fire, the white figure makes a sound of laughter before stepping aside to show the dark cloaked figure fighting the goons. "If we were hear to hurt you, my partner wouldn't be dancing with those knuckle heads right now. As for who I am, I guess you'll find out soon enough so," she removes her hood and both Sly and Carmelita stare in awe as they look at an adult version of Kittrina.

"Who are you, are you their parents?" Carmelita asks, Kittrina scoffs, "Those four ass wipes wouldn't be worth the effort if we were. No were your children, just grown up." She says as the hoods ripped off of the adult Albotross.

"Hey you little prick, you know how hard it is to find fabric like this, that doesn't rip when I use my powers? Now your in for it!" He says as his eyes turn red and the cloak turns into a full suit of armor. He charges at them tackling one and pinning him to the wall as the other gets behind him. He goes to stab him but Kittrina is their in a flash holding his wrist in a vice grip. "Next time you try stabbing someone in the back, make sure they don't have back up." She says flipping him over like he weighed nothing more than a sack of flour and pinning him by the throat.

He tries reaching for her cloak but she sparks a flame in her hand, " Try it I dare you, you'll be up in a pile of ash before you get a tug!" She growls at him. Albotross flips the other next to him and picks up his hood as their bound in ropes and gags.

"Hey sorry bout the mess, I'll pay to replace everything." He says with a sheepish grin as he notices the destruction around him. His armor changes back to a cloak as one eye turns blue like his child self but the other remains red and has a deep scar across it.

"Can someone explain what's going on!" Carmelita whispers in a rush keeping the kids asleep. The adult Albotross and Kittrina look at each other and shrug then nod and motion for Sly and Carmelita to step out the room. They do and the doors quickly and quietly shut.

"Before we start Kit can you send me to the hub so I can drop these two off, I'll bring the paperwork when I get someone to send me back." Albotross says as he grabs the rope holding the thugs.

She nods and a low hum starts as she spreads her arms and all three of them are swallowed by a blinding light. She smiles at Sly and Carmelita's stunned looks. Shall we clean up first while we wait for him to come back?" She asks as she heads to get a broom from the closet.

* * *

 **Oh man was this one was hard, I wish i could do better, and I will down the line. For now enjoy the next few chapters of the story. Its all prewritten so its quite a few chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

Quick talks

Albotross flashes in with a bag of papers and a grimace. Kittrina, Carmelita, and Sly are finishing cleaning. "Hey babe how was it." Kittrina asks as Albotross puts the papers down. She leaps into his arms and he catches her chuckling.

"In a nutshell, the bosses are pissed and you might have to fry a desk jockey who tried hitting on me." He chuckles again as her face shows her disgust. But after a minute she calms and kisses him gently, "Alright, so why so much paper work for two thugs?" She asks, "Oh only a thirds for the thugs, another third of this is for our breach in protocol and the last third is a new assignment for now." He says putting her down.

Sly and Carmelita just watch this exchange as if it's more surprising then when Bentley revealed his time machine. Albotross and Kittrina finally remember their not alone, " Lets change out of these robes before we get started." Albotross says before getting on all fours and shaking like he's drying his body of water.

The robe turns to a sleeveless vest, a short sleeve shirt, and cargo shorts. He pulls a hat out the pocket along with an eye patch to cover the scarred eye. Kittrna pats herself down and the robe she has turns into a pair of knee length skin tight jeans, a half a skirt and a halter mid riff top with two straps holding her slim supple figure all hairs down with a braid hiding behind her loose curls reaching to her lower back.

They sit together and flip through the papers they have. Without looking up Albotross asks "So what do you want to know?" Sly and Carmelita look at each other. Then they ask, "If your our kids tell us something only they would know. Do that then we'll ask what we need to." Albotross and Kittrina mumble while they flip through their papers, then Kittrina says, "Mom you have a earring upstairs that dad gave you last night for your anniversary. Dad you had a talk with Albotross earlier about his violent attitude towards kids who pick on me." She flips a page in her hand and it lands filled out on the coffee table.

Sly and Carmelita look amazed, then ask, "Ok so what exactly is it you two do, tell us that for starters." Albotross answers with, "Think of us a police force, except we don't watch criminals in general, we watch people who travel through time to advance their own worth. Take the two thugs from earlier, they were here to kill us as children, and in return whoever hired them would probably give them vast amounts of cash from time itself. Stuff like gold and silver at their purest, or platinum, or ancient relics they could sell." He finishes as he flips through a pamphlet with the word _**objective**_ scrawled across the top.

Sly gets up and goes to stand over Albotross but he shuts it and puts it between him and Kittrina. "So what exactly does that mean to us, I mean we didn't steal anything while we time traveled." Sly says as he tries reaching for the pamphlet, Kittrina picks it up and slides it up her corset. "Dad I swear you even try looking at this I will burn your latest favorite painting." She says as another paper flutters onto the table filled out. Sly shrugs, "Can't blame a old thief for trying, anything that's off limits I usually wanna snag." He says sitting back down next to Carmelita, who slaps his arm in turn.

Carmelita asks, "So how'd you get into this job?" Kittrina throws two more papers onto the table and then picks them up. Albotross answers again, "I stole something I shouldn't have and got sucked into this, Kittrina got caught in the crossfire of it and was pulled with me, it will become clear what I stole in a few years, or more like a generalization of what I took." Albotross asks for the pamphlet as he sees all the papers done, "I've gotten a look at the guy already so you finish up here and I'll be done soon and back as quick as a rabbit Kit." She hands over the pamphlet and he kisses her hand before he stands and turns to a black cloud .

Sly and Carmelita watch as this happens then Carmelita gets up to get some drinks for the three of them. Kittrina stops them and says, "Look let's end the night here ok. Cause-" sirens blare in the distance as she's cut off.

She groans and gets up, "Look I've gotta go before that idiot son of yours causes a major cataclysm. If you need to contact us call the number on the card." With that she flashes out and leaves a card on the table with a number and heart over it.

Albotross is holding a man by the neck then fires a rifle at the man's crotch, skimming the bullet close to his crotch. Kittrina stands by and watches, "Next time you make threats or send some goons after someone we know, we'll do worse than take down your operation. Now to judgement." She says, he fights for Albotross to let go. He screams out, "I'll tell you anything you want to know!" As their sucked into a white flash stronger than any other. "Oh yes, yes, you will tell us everything!" Albotross's voice echoes gravely through the empty hall littered with unconscious goons.

* * *

 **Well two things today. One I am just noticing what the pups name means the bad luck Phoenix. Two what the hells gonna happen when they reach the stages of their life where this becomes an everyday occurrence? Wait to find out**

 _ **Remember keep the Balanace!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Albotross

 _I'm only ten dad, theirs so much that I can do but you could be a little easier._ Albotross thinks to himself as he gets up from falling a good few feet from a obstacle course meant to train his perception of nearby traps.

The tenth managed to knock him off this time, and he was getting sick of it. Every time he got close something new hits him and he's tossed from the obstacle course. He dusts himself off as Sly comes to check on him, "You ok buddy, nothing broken right, that fall was pretty nasty." He says as he looks up to where Albotross fell from twenty feet up.

Albotross nods and stretches like he didn't even notice the fall. "Can I go again, or is it time for school right now." Albotross asks as he looks at a clock nearby, it's almost time for his middle school classes to start and he doesn't want to miss first period history.

Sly looks at him amazed and proud, "No more today ok, go get ready for school scamp." He chuckles as he notices Albotross's usually calling card for school.

He gives Sly a big hug and runs off to get his stuff for school. Albotross always had speed on his side so he was ready with time to spare as Kittrina came to get ready. He helps her pack and alleviate some bruises she got from training.

She doesn't complain though since their usually where no one can see them. She thanks him as he hands her her bag, Carmelita ushers them off to school and they race the distance to school.

Kittrina attempts to trip up Albotross as they run, but he was always faster than her and quick to notice the traps. He simply rolls over her foot.

He reaches the doors first and holds it open for her, she sticks her tounge out before giggling as she skips to class. He smiles and heads down the hall to his own class.

The bell rings as he gets in his chair and grabs some supplies for the lesson. The teacher Mrs. Weaselton walks in and sets her papers down.

Albotross looks away as she's bent over cause he knows that if he looks at her cleavage no mater how covered it'd turn him on.

He hit puberty early, and unknown to anyone, he finds this teacher attractive. But that's only half the reason he likes coming to class.

He doesn't show it but one day he'd like to travel the world digging up old ruins. He starts daydreaming as Mrs. Weaselton calls roll.

He imagines himself running through a temple with a priceless artifact as trap after trap goes off. He jumps over and dodges each one with ease. He escapes finally, and then lands in a bed next to a beautiful woman who's calling his name as they make love.

A slam on his desk pulls him back and he's staring right at the crack of Mrs. Weaselton's cleavage, he looks up sheepishly as she thrums her fingers against the desk.

"Glad to see your so interested in the outside world, maybe you can look up front and learn something more about it." She says as he shrinks in his seat, both to hide his erection and to hide his shame. He doesnt like being caught day dreaming ever cause its usually easy to see what he's thinking about.

She walks back to the front of the class and Albotross watches as her hips sway. How tight her skirt is around her hips and how her T-back thong rides up on her. He shakes his head to clear it then listens as the class continues.

When the class is over he packs his things and notes up and gets up to leave. Mrs. Weaselton stops him and pulls him back in before he leaves. "Albotross, what's up, your usually a good kid but for the past few months you've been slipping. Are you having problems? You can tell me if you do." She says sitting down in her chair. Her breasts seemingly popping out her shirt as she does.

 _The only problem I'm having is not drooling on your clothes most days. Dammit teach why the hell do you dress like your trying to seduce the entire male student body!_ He thinks but doesn't say aloud, instead he says, "No problems Mrs. Weaselton, just, you know, boys being boys." He says this while still eyeballing her slim figure, petite waist line and well endowed breasts.

 _Oh I'm going to wreck that in my dreams tonight._ He thinks as she sends him off to another class. Next is art class which he finishes quickly to hide the underlying content before the teacher is math, which he doesn't fully understand but gets a gist of all the numbers. Lunch is after, he spends time with his guy friends most of the time and tries keeping himself distanced from the girls. Then theirs literature, not that hard since he reads old texts in his spare time. And finally is GYM which he takes with Kittrina.

He watches the girls stretch but keeps his head down to hide it. He's noticed that Kittrina is going through puberty too. Her nipples popping out her shirt as she leans back to stretch her spine.

If she weren't his sister he'd probably feel inclined to date her, but he knows better, Sly and Carmelita would never allow it. And they've known each other since birth basically so it wouldn't be right morally either. Also how would she even react, she doesnt know that he sometimes dreams of a lifr just with her.

He's jogging past the girls in the track when some one yells, "Think fast!" Two dodge balls fly at him from either side. He grabsthem both before impact and drops them when the room goes quiet. All the kids are staring in disbelief at how easily he caught both dodgeballs.

He Heads to a corner in the bleachers as he hears all the kids whispering, "That was to fast." "He can't be normal with reflexes like that." "Did you see that! What kind of freak moves like that." And so on. He curls into a ball ignoring the fact that their all staring at him and acting like he can't hear them.

 _Why'd I have to be born like this, my strength speed and senses beat all theirs. But they tease me and just try to humiliate me for it. I'm tired of this, and its not even highschool._ He chuckles to himself at that last bit. He spends the rest of the class out of site.

Kittrina comes up to him before the class ends gives him a hug and whispers, "Their just jealous Alby, they wish they could do some of the stuff we do. Come on it's about time to go home." She stands and offers her hand. Albotross takes it and pulls himself up smiling at her.

"You always know how to cheer me up Kit. Thank you, I know it sounds weird at times but know that I'm thankful for your kind nature." He whispers while everyone watches, She blushes then smiles back at him. She heads off to the girls locker room to change while he heads to a solitary locker in the boys locker room. All the guys in the locker room watching him as he gets dressed so much faster than everyone else.

He meets Kittrina in front of the school and head home at a walk talking about their day and homework.

Albotross thinks, _Well even if the world's against me, as long as Kittrina still lives I'll gladly give myself to it to save her._ They head inside the house and Albotross heads to one of three baths they have and gets in to relax the day away. He turns on the tap and lets the bath fill half way as he undresses. His ribs have a small bruise from this morning but is healing even as he watches. He throws all his clothes in a basket, then hops in the tub of hot water.

As he sits their his mind wanders and he starts daydreaming again of a naked Mrs. Weaselton. How her soft fur would feel on his hands. The way she'll smell, of lavenders and lilac as if she was there. The feel of her breasts in his hand as he massaged them and sucked on her nipples.

But mid way through his mind changes it into Kittrina. Her legs wrapped around his as she straddles him. Her hips grinding against him in pleasure as they both call each others names.

He quickly clears his head. _No I'm not to think of her that way, she's my sister for christ's sake!_ He thinks, he gets out and quickly dries off with a towel and heads to his room to start his homework. On his way to his room he bumps into Kittrina and they fall on their tails.

They both groan and Albotross accidentally sees under her night gown, which gets him rising. So he quickly stands up helps her up and runs off to his room praying she didn't see his erection.


	7. Chapter 7

Ambush

 _Man highschool is easy when you've got the entire student body cheering some of your skill set. Even if it's only for soccer and nothing else, at least no one calls me a freak._ Albtross thinks to himself as he gets dressed inside the locker room.

Albotross has made it to highschool now, even with the teasing he got while growing up. He is now seventeen years of age and a junior, or eleventh grade, student. He's the goalie for his school varsity soccer team. He's thought about joining other teams, but decides against it since he doesn't want to overwork himself. He still trains with Sly in the mornings, but then he has to run to morning practice, and classes start shortly after that.

Most of his team mates like hanging around him, except when Carmelita comes around. The only one who doesn't mind his mom is his best friend Helion.

Albotross is dating the head cheerleader, Arisa, and he likes her unlike the other girls he has has a slim figure with an A cup bra size, her hips lead to a supple waist line, and her hair is a silvery white. She usually is wearing a pair of light brown skin tight jeans and sleeveless top with either his letter man jacket or her own sweater. She's a bit pushy though, even for a mouse, and tries getting him to use his status as a star player to get freebies. Things like getting kids to do his homework so he has free time to go out with her. he usually joins the study groups that she tries hiring to do their homework, making her study too. leaving the school grounds with his senior teammates, which he usually declines so he can read his fathers old texts.

He's not like how she's trying to portray him, whenever the chance rises he usually corrects what the little mouse has done to try and damage his reputation as a good kid.

Kittrina is on the volleyball team, she has the meanest spike and no one can stop it. She has grown up well figured, a nice average body, not to thin and not to thick. A full D cup bra size and wide hips, usually dressed in a blue midriff halter top shirt with straps wrapped around her back on a ringlet holding her top up, and a pair of navy blue skin tight knee length jeans. She's dated nearly a dozen guys already, so much so that Albotross stopped naming them and just calls them punching bags. Mostly because each one always, in the end, wanted one thing, he hates how guys just see her as a piece of meat. The last one ended up getting off with a warning and a broken fist for trying to punch her when she dumped him.

As for the ones she turns down, they should be glad his mother's the Interpol commissioner, otherwise they'd all be in hospital beds for harrasing her at the house. He heads out of the locker room and to the front after the last game of the season.

Kittrina is waiting for him in his car. Arisa jumps him from behind and kisses his cheek but glowers at Kittrina.

"Why is she here, I thought we were going to my place tonight for some alone time." She whispers to him, he caresses her arm. "Babe relax, maybe some other time but tonight my folks want me home for some reason, that's the only reason she's here." He says kissing the back of her hand.

Arisa huffs but starts off to his car as Kittrina gets out of the drivers seat and hops in the back. Arisa gets in the passenger seat and Albotross gets in last. He puts the gear in drive and punches it to Arisa house.

He drops her off and gives her a kiss before she leaves. Kittrina gets in the passenger seat, and says, "You know she's only dating you to get in your pants right?"

He shrugs, "If she is then she's gonna wait for a long time. I'm not easy on anything except the eyes." He says with a laugh as they drive home. Kittrina laughs with him, "That has to be the dumbest line I've ever heard Alby."

They get home and Carmelita is outside the door waiting for them. He gets out after parking it and helps Kittrina out as her tails tend to get stuck. He walks up to Carmelita who hugs him and ushers him inside with Kittrina. "So how was the game son, make any good plays?" Sly asks as he enters the kitchen for his plate of dinner. Albotross puts it in the microwave.

"One play is really worth mentioning I think. So the ball was kicked to center of the goal right, I catch it simple enough. I get ready to punt it back out when I see a clear line to the other goal, I take a chance and punt it directly at the goal, I make it dead center of the goal because the other goalie is having a quick stomach bug. Now I feel bad for the guy but seriously I've never kicked the ball clear across the field like that. I feel so pumped just thinking about it!" He says as he grabs his now hot plate from the microwave, he sits at the table as Sly comes behind him and claps him on the gives him a kiss on the cheek then heads off to the twins room.

Four years back Carmelita found out she was pregnant while on a case. She and Sly were so excited that they were finally having kids of their own that for a good few weeks Albotross and Kittrina were fending for themselves.

Carmelita and Sly were so sorry about that, that now they never leave them alone at home. Which is also why Albotross and Kittrina took to sports, some freedom and something to do while Sly and Carmelita are at work or taking care of the twins.

They named the boy Conner to honor Sly's dad, he's a foxcoon mix, with a red fur coating. His ears and secondary fur color is black, which gives him a bit of a dare devil look that he takes to heart like when he jumps at anyone at his room door over a road of toys.

The girl is a full raccoon her fur just turning black around her paws and ears. She has real flexibility and has already mastered a move in the Theivius Raccoonus. The roll move, which she uses to surprise Albotross and Kittrina when they're sleepy in the morning.

They usually need to be checked on if their asleep since they have their fathers tendency to disobey when they feel like it. A jump noise from upstairs signaled that their awake. Everyone gets a troubled face cause they know how Carmelita is with rule breakers, no matter how small.

A knock at the door disturbs them, Helion's outside beaten and bruised. Albotross goes to help Kittrina bring him in, "What heck happened?" He asks as Sly brings Carmelita with a basin and wraps in his arms.

Helion pants out, "Me and some of the guys got jumped a couple blocks back. I got here but I don't know what happened to the rest of them. Can you please go see what's happened to them. Please man." He coughs as Albotross sniffs then growls, "Mom I'm going out for a minute!" And heads out before anyone argues.

He finds everyone laughing it up a few blocks away. He growls at them all and they turn at the sudden sound, but get cocky when they see its just him.

"The prodigal son arrives. Did you receive our prize for wining the game?" The tallest asks, as he widens his stance. "And what if I did?" He asks as he sizes them all up, half guys here he knew from the team. "So this is how you celebrate, you beat on your own team mate, a guy you trust on the field?" He asks as they circle him, he stands his ground. He braces as he feels them right behind him.

"What if it is wolf boy, come to do something about it?" The one behind him asks as he shoves Albotross. He doesn't move, instead he simply says, "Maybe I did, but I have one question, why, if you all have a beef with me, then why not confront me about it?" He asks as they all laugh like he told a joke. One in front of him says, "Why, because your a fucking freak who hogs the attention, that kick today, that's why we beat him, cause we know if we beat you after the game we'd be kicked off the team, but now we can do as we please since the seasons over. Now we gonna pummel you, and show you who's better!" He says before he tackles Albotross.

Albotross catches him before the kid makes contact, picks him up, flips him over mid air and slams him on the ground. Another comes from behind and holds his arms in a lock. Albotross crouches then leaps a good six feet up before he leans back and uses the kid holding him as a landing pillow, "Thanks for having a bushy tail squirrel boy," he says as he rolls off him.

A third and fourth kid run him and take him to the ground, he kicks them off with ease and they land on top of the squirrel kid. The rest jump on him and manage to hold him down on the ground. "Not so tough now are you little pup." One of them says, another comes up and kicks him in the side, he grunts in pain but doesn't give them the screams they want to hear.

They keep beating him for another minute or so before sirens blare and they run. He stays on the ground for a few minutes waiting for the pain to pass, officers and Carmelita come up to him and help him up. "Baby who did this to you?" She asks as she checks his injuries.

He can tell a few bones are broken and his heads gonna be ringing for a couple of hours, but he manages to point at the four on the ground and say, "About another eight or so pinned me and ran off down the street as the sirens started." He tries getting up but yelps in pain as his leg is injured too.

 _At least the idiots were smart enough to cripple me for now, unlucky for them I'm a fast healer and have their scent. I'll track them down later though._ He thinks to himself as Carmelita helps him into an ambulance.

He gets to the hospital where doctors say he'll be walking in a few weeks, he has three broken ribs, and only minor contusions on his head. They bandage his ribs and leg, then give him some pills to help the ringing and put him to sleep. Falling asleep he can't help but wonder why they had Arisa's scent on them.


	8. Chapter 8

Truth can hurt

Albotross is up and walking after two and a half weeks bed ridden due to his injuries. The kids he managed to get down are all under trial but won't give up the rest. Carmelita has agreed to let him see one of them and see if he can coax out anything from him.

Albotross definantly thinks he can coax them to talk as long as no one bothers him for a couple minutes alone with the kid. Kittrina walks into the room as he puts his shirt on. "How you feeling Alby, everything in working order?" She asks striding over to him, her hips swaying ever so slightly, it sends a tingle down his back.

 _How come I have the hots for my sister who needs only say my name and I'm hooked, when my own girlfriend does nearly similar things and I barely feel horny._ He thinks as he says, "Yeah, not top condition, won't be for a while really, but working well enough." He says as he tests his leg some more.

He sees her smile out the corner of his eye, and he smiles too. Of all the people who did visit while he was bed ridden she was the only one who stayed coming back everyday. Even Helion, whos healed up mostly, last came by a week ago.

Albotross goes through the school day pretty easily, but just like when he was bed ridden Arisa was no where to be found. He was getting worried about her. He drives home after classes with Kittrina, Carmelita is waiting for him so they can head to the holding cell where the squirrel, the hare, the coyote, and the lizard boys are.

Kittrina tries coming along but Carmelita says the same thing she's been saying since last week, "Sweety, if you come in we'll never get Theo boys to talk straight. With your brother I believe theirs a chance we can get something. And since he's not a cop no lawyers will be there." And gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Sly holds her while Albotross climbs into the passenger seat of Carmelita's cruiser. The drive to the station is short but filled with some rules that he's not to hurt them in anyway and not to get aggressive while in the room. He swears not to hurt them, but says, "Sorry mom but aggression will be very visible. I won't hurt them, but I will be very angry at them." He states as they pull up to the station. He climbs out as Carmelita stops the car and goes around to open the door for her.

She thanks him and they walk into the building, "Mom can you bring me the rabbit, don't ask I have my reasons." He says as she leads him to the interrogation room. She nods sighing and brings the hare in, as soon as he sees Albotross he gets skiddish and tries running back to his guards push him in.

He sits in the only other chair as the guards leave. Albotross leans over the table, "So buddy, if I remember correctly your names Damon, right?" He nods as Albotross ticks his claws against the metal table.

"Ok, so Damon if I remember correctly you guys said that you all jumped me cause of simple avarice and this is off record so feel free to say as you please, no lawyers can help you when your talking to a school mate really. But any information that your willing to share would be appreciated." He says as he grips the table. Damon swallows, "I'll tell you whatever man, just don't hit me, I still feel my ribs from when you dropped me."

Albotross grins, "I won't hit you man, unlike you, I value my team mates. Even if they gang up on me." He says as he grips the table edge. "So three questions, answer honestly man cause my temper is not something to trifle with right now. Who did you guys get to help you, cause I only recognized a few of you? And where are the ones we haven't found cause their making their families worry." He asks as he notices Damon get jumpy.

Damon says, "The few guys we hired were just that, hired thugs, no transaction besides some cash, and I don't know where Hector, Ray, or any of them are hiding, I swear man we just wanted to rough you up a little." He says starting to cower in his seat.

The table starts creaking and snapping under Albotross's grip, "Final question since I know if I stay much longer my restraint may snap, the night you jumped me, you all had my girl Arisa scent and I haven't seen her since, so the question is, where the fuck is she and what did you do to her, cause the only way to get covered like that in a woman's scent is..." He doesn't finish the sentence.

"Dude you knew her nickname well before you started dating her, but I guess hearing it is better. So before we jumped you the plan was to get you at her place, when she came with you we were supposed to tie you down. The next part was her idea and we went along with it after she arrived without you. We had a massive orgy to her wishes." He says, Albotross closes his eyes to block out the images that his words bring, but not before he snaps the edge of the table off like a twig.

Damon snaps as well and jumps to the back wall as far from Albotross as far as possible. "Hey man one thing before you go, Helion wasn't part of it, we ran into him after we finished." He says before Albotross stands up and storms out.

Carmelita comes to him and wraps her arms around him. He finally let's the tears out. "That's it baby, you can always come to mama if you need to cry. Ssshhh now baby, I'm here." She says as he cries into her shoulder. Which he has to crouch on his haunches to reach it since he's a full head taller. He can't believe it, but scents never lie. He told the truth, and proved Arisa sold herself to a group of men and all to bring him down.

What she and the boys she sold herself to just brought his rage that he bottles up down, and their was gonna be hell to pay for it. Carmelita gets them home and he heads to the basement to the practice area. He Heads straight to the punching bag and vents for a good hour on it.

When he finally stops his knuckles are bloody and the bags torn to shreds. He gets on his haunches leans his head back and howls out in anger making the mirrors shake and a few shatter. He stops and Kittrina comes down slowly, he smells her fear but doesn't react, instead he just kneels in front of what remains of the bag and calms himself with meditation.

She approaches slowly, sidestepping the broken glass shards of the broken mirrors. She kneels beside him and gives him a hug. He doesn't fight her off like he thought he would. Instead he finds himself leaning into her as she comforts him.

He wonders why is it that of all the women he's dated and known Kittrina, just as a sister is able to calm him down the quickest. He gets up and helps her up too, tells her to go back up and he'll be up after cleaning. She offers to help, but he denies and kisses her knuckles before he sends her up. She reluctantly climbs the stairs and he grabs a broom to sweep up the shards. He takes a vacuum to the sand of the punching bag, and a garbage bag to the shredded case of it. He heads up to the kitchen after its clean and assures Sly and Carmelita he's gonna be fine.

He eats and is happy with his family, but in his room he sulks still about how even his latest longest girlfriend was cheating on him. He lays down and waits for sleep. Even with his Insomnia he can still force his R.E.M cycle. But it doesn't come till he here's Kittrina step in his room, he doesn't move as she climbs into bed with him and rests her back against his. He leans somewhat into her and they hold each others hands like they used to when they were kids. Only then does sleep take him.

* * *

 **...**

 _ **Remember keep the balance!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Anger and closure

Albotross has been tracking the thugs and the boys easily enough with his nose. They all left a large scent behind and covered in Arisa's scent made it even easier since he could smell her a mile away with her slutty ass.

He's now thankful she had a tendency to steal his letter man and not bring it back to him till game day. He uses her scent along with the boys to follow them.

He and Carmelita manage to track them all the way to Rome, Italy. Thanks to his nose they catch them in a massive hotel suite.

Carmelita books them two rooms in a hotel across from Arisa and her posse. She phones for back up since she doesn't think they can contain them all. _Leave them to me and you'll have all of them in hospital beds begging to get as far from me as possible._ Albotross thinks to himself as he watches Arisa take three of the boys back to her room.

He growls and turns away from the site. He lays on the bed and flips through channels till he finds a violent, gorey, massacre film about a killer who hunts only at a lake. He watches as he hears Carmelita start showering, he turns up the volume and blocks out the noise of everything else.

He watches the film and doesn't hear the door open, "Hey Alby what you watching?" Kittrina asks hopping in the bed with him, he rolls off startled and takes up a defensive stance before he notices who said it.

"Kit! How the fuck did you get here! I thought mom told you no because she didn't want you getting hurt. And I feel the same, you should be home watching little Alisa and Conner with dad." He whisper yells as he still hears the water running in Carmelita's shower.

He climbs up the bed but doesn't get on it. Kittrina pouts sitting up, then says, "Nice to see you too. Yeah mom said I should stay home, dad said go have an adventure, so I've been following you since Paris. And since I didn't want to check into a room myself and give myself away I looked you up on the roster and came to your room. Don't tell mom, I'm here or she'll send me home!" She whispers as he sits on the bed.

"You know she'll find out when she comes to check how I'm doing." He says as he finally lays back down, she nods and he hears the water stop. He puts up a finger to silence her, as he listens he hears Carmelita dress up and head towards his room. He waves for Kittrina to hide and she runs to the closet as he relaxes and covers up her seat.

Carmelita comes in as he smoothes out the seat Kittrina made. "Hey sweety, how you doing? Feeling ok? I know you have to be angry. Having to be so close to your ex and kids who are sharing her bed." He nods but feels his tail give way to anger and he's glad he's on it so she can't see his clear anger.

She comes over and kisses his forehead, "Don't stay up too late ok, back up will be here tomorrow and it'd be best if you were awake for it." She says petting him like he was a baby again.

For some reason he's happy about her comforting him, "Thanks mama, I'll be in bed shortly." He says giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiles at him kisses his forehead again and says good night as she goes to her room.

As soon as he hears her room door close and that she's laying down fast asleep he moves to the closet. _Man I never knew how loud mom could snore, and those ain't fake snores either so I'll be good to stay up a few hours_. He thinks to himself as he signals for Kittrina to come out of hiding.

She walks out of the closet breathing a little too hard. She takes a few deep breaths to clear her system, "Dammed claustrophobia, I nearly ran out to puke." She whispers after she's slowed her breathing down to a safe pace.

He chuckles a little, "Maybe now you'll heed mama when she says something." He whispers back at her lowering the tv volume so he can hear her even breaths as she sleeps in the next room.

"So question, how'd you get here, I hope not in my car, cause if they spot that their gonna bolt before backup arrives." He says as he flips through channels, for some reason or another after nine Rome seems to play all their porn. And what he doesn't need is a reminder that his ex and former team mates are fucking each other's brains out a building away.

He finally finds a channel with some cartoons, _Better to be a kid than a man who won't lose his virginity anytime soon._ He thinks as he stops on that channel.

Kittrina lays next to him on the too small twin sized bed, resting an arm over his chest, her body pressed provocatively against his side. He can feel all her full curves, from her toned thighs to her hips, her slim waist up to her slightly muscled midsection. Her breasts are held by her shirt but he feels like if they were free they'd swallow his arm between them.

She lays her head on his shoulder watching tv with him. "No I came in a van. Dad and uncle Murray's old van, she's never seen it so I decided to borrow it." She says as she cuddles up to him like they used to before puberty, and anytime they went through a tough breakup.

They usually comforted the other by just being there for the other and a couple of fun dates, usually a movie or going to the mall for some relaxing window shopping. He relaxes so as not to show her how she makes him when she's this close, he even manages to keep his bodies natural reaction down. Of course that might be to the fact he's wearing tight clothes under his shorts, which to him, explains the infuriating pain shooting up his body.

He pays attention to the show on the tv after she finally explains how she got here. He doesn't want to admit it to her, but he's glad she's here, even with all the love in the world from his mom, Kittrina is the one who calms him most. He yawns and starts falling asleep.

"Heh I may have insomnia at times but you seem to fix it kit." He says as he turns off the tv, and she snuggles up to him. "Well it's a good thing I came then huh." She yawns, they both stare at each other as they fall asleep.

They wake up the next morning before Carmelita, Kittrina goes to shower first since they want her to get a head start on him and Carmelita. She comes out and her hair is still a mess, he goes to shower and finishes in record time. Kittrina is prim and proper as he comes out. He hears Carmelita calling to see where the back up is, he goes to check on their criminals.

Their all in one room asleep under the covers with Arisa in the middle on one of them. He growls and backs away from the window. He hears Carmelita coming and tells Kittrina to hide in the bathroom, Carmelita comes in after he closes the door and steps like he just came out drying his hair.

Carmelita starts tapping her foot and gives him a look that scares him more than a bomb he made in his pocket. "So our back up is here, and they say they find an old van in the garage downstairs. Do you know anything about that?" She asks, he swallows.

 _Kittrina, really? Where it can be found so easily?_ He thinks as he half slumps and nods. They both know not to lie to her, so Kittrina comes out the bath room dry. With a sheepish grin she waves, "Hi mom. Suprise!" She says trying to lighten the mood. Carmelita's face turns from mild disturbance to rage and they both back away as far as they can.

"Mom listen I had no idea she followed us, or how for that matter, all I know is she came up here last night and we slept, that's all!" He says before she puts her hands on her temples. Kittrina nods vigorously with him as he explains why she's here. Carmelita calms down some.

"I thought I told you to stay home with your brother, sister, and father. Sweety your the responsible one of them, you know how big a mess will be home when we get back?" She asks as she sits on the bed. "Not that much, I mean I've only been gone a day less than you two... Ok I see your point, but I'm so bored without someone to hang out with, or you to talk to about boys." Kittrina says moving to sit next to her, Carmelita gives her a tap upside the head.

"Girl, you have friends for all that! God as my witness you are in so much trouble when we get home." Pulls her by the ear and Kittrina whimpers in pain, "Go to my room and wash up." Carmelita commands, "Ow Ow Ow Ow, mama I already did!" She says as soon as Carmelita let's go of her ear, Albotross dries his hair fully before he ducks from his mother's sight.

"She showered before me I literally came out a minute before I put her in their to hide!" He says hiding behind the bed. He can hear Carmelita's anger rising with each breath then she slowly calms down and he peeks above the mattress he'sbehind.

She's got her hands on her temples again and Kittrina is nowhere to be seen, although from the sound of foot steps next door, he guesses she went to hide too. Carmelita let's out a final long deep breath, massaging her face and combing down her standing fur with her hand. She points at who he guesses is Kittrina, "Stay in that room till I come back, you come with me, your the tracker here so I need to make sure we don't give ourselves away by searching every suite." She says pointing at him.

He quickly throws on his shirt and follows her as she locks Kittrina in her room. He keeps pace with Carmelita knowing full well what she said was true, but he's in as much trouble as her.

Carmelita stops at the lobby door turns to him, looks at him then licks her hand and combs down his out of place fur and hair. "Mom! Come on, I'm not eight, please don't do this!" He can see the officers outside about to laugh and he blushes embarrassed as she ignores his complaints and combs him any way. Once satisfied not a hairs out of place she turns walks out where some officers are laughing, she calls them up and contradicts their dress etiquette like a doting mother, no one laughs after that.

"Ok men, we have about a dozen or so runaway kids, and thugs upstairs, we want this quick and with no casualties, so no weapons beside batons." She orders as they listen, Albotross gets on all fours in front of the hotel and sniffs his way up to the suite their hiding in, half the force is in the lobby, another halves waiting outside fire escapes and windows with rescue mats. Albotross stops at the door that's covered in their smells and waits for Carmelita to give him the ok.

She gets opposite him and let's him knock. "Who is it?" Says a gruff voice, Albotross holds his Adams apple and says in a higher feminine voice. "Room service, I was told to bring it up right away and to bring it directly to the room."

Carmelita looks at him with a confused face, "We didn't order anything, must have the wrong room." The voice says, he rolls his eyes Then says in the feminine voice. "Its on the house sir, along with me." He says in a seductive voice,Carmelita holds back from gagging in laughter.

The door unlocks and a head pops out, Albotross grabs his muzzle and pulls him out and pinches nerve endings on his shoulder, he falls asleep on the floor. Carmelita makes a turn and yells, "Freeze, All of you on the ground now!" Pointing her shock pistol at them.

Albotross hears some chuckling as they ask why they should, he turns around and stands up fully through the door, they all go silent and some get scared looks in their eyes. But the few who don't run right at him and Carmelita.

To Carmelita's amazement Albotross disappears a second before one flies backwards to the wall,Albotross is standing where he was. Then with a psychotic look in his eyes he turns to them and says.

"Who's next to ride the bullet train?" They all back away, everyone scared. He turns to the door as officers file in and cuff all of them. He puts his hand on the door as he smells Arisa and someone else. He turns away from the door, "Hey ma, you always wanted to barge in on something private, we'll theirs your chance." He growls out as he steps away.

Carmelita pats his shoulder before having her officers grab a battering ram and shatter the room door. He hears Arisa scream as she and whoever she's on are disturbed. Then he hears her swearing as Carmelita pulls her out the room with the blanket as a wrap.

She stops when she sees Albotross, He doesn't turn around he merely leans against the wall digs his extended claws in and scratch down leaving huge gaping dents. He hears her squeak in fear as she's carried out, the one she was with is fighting too, until he sees the claw marks, he shuts right up and waits to be taken with the rest to their mobile holding cell.

Albotross is left to watch Arisa while they get a squad car for her. "Hey babe, how a been?" She asks trying to brighten the mood, he looks at her and humors her. "Oh you know won the last game, went home with my folks, got jumped by a bunch of guys you've been fucking. Had my leg and three ribs broken! Oh and chased a girl who can't stop fucking other guys across the country to send he skank ass to jail!" He yells as his anger mounts again.

She squeaks again backing away as he growls low and angry. "Babe I'm sorry, please forgive me, I won't do it again, I swear!" She cries as he watches a cruiser with a female officer come up. "Oh I forgave you a while back, truthfully now, I can give two shits what your life is gonna be like cause all this is on your record! Oh your gonna have a hard time finding a job anywhere. And don't ever call me babe, you lost that right the night you slept with about eighteen guys the night I was jumped." He says looking at the tears in her eyes.

He turns away then cause he knows that if he watches he'll take her back, and she'll just end up backstabbing him again, and he won't have that. He listens to her pleas of forgiveness as she's put in the cruiser. He fells sorry, not for her, but the baby that she carries, poor thing won't know it's parents outside of a prison cell.

He looks at Carmelita who's looking sad for her, "Mom, have the guys tested, she's carrying, might as well know the father." Carmelita looks offended till he points at his ears, "Mama heart beats do not lie, and she had more than one." He says, she looks at him skeptically, "Ok baby, if you say so, I'll test her myself, if she is, we'll test the men. So how long have you been able to change your voice?" He chuckles, puts his paw over his adams apple and says in his younger child voice, "Since I grew my Adams apple mama. I change its position like this and can sound like anyone I want." He says as he removes his paw from his throat. Carmelita looks impressed as they head up to their rooms, Carmelita's door is open with a note from Kittrina saying she'll see them at home.

Albotross runs in his room and covers his ears before she screams out bloody murder. _Oh Kittrina you are in for it now._

* * *

 **Oh man, writing these last three chapters reminds me of some couple shows I've been watching. And somewhat like my last relationship, while i didn't catch her, doesnt mean she didnt date someone right after me. Pissed me off cause...well thats personal but anyway hope you all enjoyed it some. More action will be added in later chapters.**

 _ **Remember keep the balance!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Presents all around

Albotross and Kittrina are turning eighteen in a day and both are excited and nervous. It's been two months since the trials, all the highschool kids are sentenced to four years in prison, the thugs are tried for life, and Arisa and the father are losing rights to her baby and its custody has been given to her parents.

Albotross wonders if they'll keep the little tike or give it to adoption, seems that adoption usually leads to a good life, at least for him and Kittrina it did.

He looks through college applications, he's only a junior but he wants to make sure he gets in a good archeology school.

Kittrina seems to be leaning towards a military life, fix her self up and have nice nest egg since she only plans for a nice two year contract.

He has been working extra hours over at his uncle Murray's wrestling ring, cleaning and setting up the place, on occasion a sparring partner for the heavyweight's. He plans on moving into a cheap apartment for himself when summer ends.

He's been looking ever since he found out Arisa cheated on him. He didn't want to be a bother and he knows Murray has been looking to rent out the old joint above his GYM. It's a nice studio apartment, with a fully stocked kitchen and private storage area with a huge bathroom. Albotross has been looking inside of it and already moved something's in there.

He plans on telling Sly and Carmelita when summer starts. He knows they'll stop him if they know any earlier. Murray already agreed though, and he didn't see the problem with him going to live on his own. Anyway they can't stop him from signing the lease for the apartment after he's eighteen.

 _I just want a chance to really live on my own, make my own decisions and mistakes. To be truly free._ He thinks to himself as he looks over the last college pamphlet. It's a full scholarship college with an archeology major and minor in ancient language. It peaks his interest to say the least.

He takes it and opens it, all he's looking for is a quick degree, he plans on studying twenty four seven, till he's passed with a associates degree, then get some real world experience before finishing a master's degree. He's flipping through the pamphlet when, "Hey Albotross come down here please." He hears Sly call, he wonders what they could possibly want as he heads down.

He reaches the ground floor and heads to the kitchen where he was called from, by Sly and Carmelita. They are next to each other reading a letter. "Hey mom, dad, you guys called for me?" He asks as he claps his hands to break the building tension. Sly turns around and holds the letter, "Did you ever contact a man by the name of Carson Lupin?" He asks, Albotross gets a quizzical look.

"No, I never heard that name till now, why?" He looks at the letter and its written out about this Carson guy, stating that he's Albotross's father and demands custody of him. Albotross growls asking, "Who the fuck does he think he is, saying he's my father in a letter, why doesn't he come get me himself if he wants me back the bastard!?" He takes a few deep breaths, handing back the paper.

"Ok, so what now, you gonna have him tested or invite the sperm donor here for dinner. Either way in my opinion is a bad idea, cause I don't think my temper will hold if he starts making claims like that with or without proof." Albotross says as he finally manages to calm down.

Sly and Carmelita think it over, "We'll invite this Carson to dinner, maybe he'll be a good guy. And if he gets troublesome then we ask him to get out and distance him from you. Is that ok with you son?" Sly asks as Carmelita looks over the letter for a contact number. Albotross grits his teeth, but doesn't argue, it won't matter, he'll be eighteen and old enough to make his own life choices really soon. He nods an ok.

He leaves the room as Sly and Carmelita call him. "So I see your parent has made contact, question is are you willing to go with him and leave me and the twins?" Kittrina asks as he flops down on the couch. He rubs his forehead in frustration and then his temples.

"Heck no, just cause someone comes claiming to be my parent, doesn't mean he is, and definitely doesn't mean I have to go with him. I'd rather be here with the people who know and care about me, then the man who claims me, basically as property from what I read." He says as Kittrina sits on the arm rest next to him.

Before anyone notices, and before he can react Kittrina kisses him, just a peck on the lips but it's enough to startle him and make him forget his troubles.

"Don't worry Alby, I'm sure mom and dad won't let you go without a fight." She says before leaving him to his shock, amazement, and confusion. He knows that she cuddled up to him a lot more than a sister should, but he never thought she liked him as much as he liked her. Before she leaves he gets up and pulls her in for a longer kiss, She wraps her arms around him after a minute and kisses back, they stop when he hears Sly hang up. He whispers, "I've been wanting to do that for ages you know."

She giggles, "So have I Alby." She hugs him then walks off as Sly and Carmelita walk in, they usher Albotross to sit down. It must be pretty bad if both of them are here. "So Albotross, we talked to Carson, he's coming tomorrow and then he wants you to stay at least a week with him, nothing else. But it's up to you if you want to go or not." Sly says, Albotross grips the chair.

While he knows they only want to meet him, Albotross could care less about him. He waits eighteen years of Albotross life to come find him, only to make demands. Frankly if he said what he wanted to then he'd be locked in his room for the day. So he says, "Ok, I'll meet the guy with you, but if he so much as tries anything funny I'm pinning him. After that is no promise for his safety." He says as he gets up and goes to his room before they can argue.

He sighs going back to his college pamphlets, he hears the door open. "Yeah Kit, what's up?" He says as she comes up to him and leans over his shoulder looking at his choices. Then turns him around and sits in his lap. "So are you gonna go with him for a week?" She asks, he scratches his throat.

He doesn't want to but he knows that Sly and Carmelita will insist. He hates peer pressure but in a matter of hours the guy won't be able to tell him to do squat if he is his father. He nods as she pets his head, she kisses his head, "Ok then, but letting you know, if I find out you were with another girl at all, I will turn you into a pile of ash, ok?" She says pulling him so their eye to eye, then she slips down his shirt and leaves a hickey on him, marking him as hers.

He grunts as she bites a little harder than need be, then does the same to her but gentler. "Mmmmm, well Alby wanna get down to the good stuff, I'm more than ready for it." She says, he grins from ear to ear, "Maybe Kit, but we're not alone so how can we do that without getting caught?" He asks as he hears Sly and Carmelita come up the stairs.

He stands up and Kittrina feels his Hard on full against her even through their clothes, biting her lip she whispers, "Mom and dad are taking the twins to a movie tonight, I've got studying to do and they know your a little volatile right now, so we'll have the house to ourselves for a good hour or two." Albotross hides a grin that she knows is their hugging her tightly.

Sly peeks in and with a grin after seeing them hug thinking she's managed to calm him down, leaves talking to Carmelita as they grab the twins and leave for the theater.

Albotross hears them pull out, "Their gone now Kit, so what did you have in mind for both of our first times?" He asks, she pulls back a little and slowly reaches down stroking him through his jeans. "I'll show you." She says as she unzips his pants and he undoes her top.

His member filling her hand in seconds and her breasts cascading out her top into his hands. He massages them gently and she moans slowly stroking him his full length from tip to base. He kisses her deeply, his tounge coaxing hers out slowly as she kisses back.

Kittrina pulls his shirt off and rubs up and down his well muscled and toned body. Albotross pulls her top off and strokes a single finger down the center of her body. She moans loudly as he reaches right above her waist line and she grips his member a little harder.

"Don't you dare tease if your not gonna commit." She growls at him as his face contorts in pain and pleasure. He answers by grabbing her left breast and taking the nipple in his mouth. He slowlycircles it with his tounge making her stroke his member faster.

He growls in pleasure and undoes her pants as she fully un does his. He slowly pulls on her panty line and she moans even louder pulling her clothes off and he does the same. She jumps on him as they're both naked and kisses him tackling him to the bed.

Albotross rolls over and pins her to the bed. "Tonights gonna be a night to remember." He says as Kittrina actually spreads herself slowly for him, her tails wrapping around his legs in fear as well as her arms holding him in a vice. "Alby, im scared. Please be gentle." She says whimpering a little.

He gently strokes her cheek, before saying. "I know Kit, im scared too. But we'll take it slow so that neither of us has to be scared." Before his hand goes down to stroke her mound and already soaking folds. She arcs her back moaning in pleasure as he give her a little shock than makes her moan louder. Then she turns up the heat in her hand and strokes him, pulling him into her.

He steadys the tip as she stops before putting him inside her. She winces after he pops her with four. He then kisses her and slowly inch by inch enters her with his full nine inches.

"WellKittrina how does it feel to not be a virgin?" He pants as she finallystarts to relax. "Ohhhh. It feels so filling, and soooo gooooood." She moans as her body fits to him.

He licks her neck slowly before kissing her and saying, "I love you Kittrina." She kisses back, "I love you too Albotross." She says as she feels her hips starting to move with his.

* * *

 **Ok folks im stopping that right there, use your imagination cause thats about as deep as I'll go. Hope you enjoy it, and the little shock he gave her is quite the big clue as to his back ground so pay attention to more of that.**

 _ **Remember keep the balance!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Water is thicker

 _Oh God's, if mom or dad find out we're both dead! But dam if it wasn't worth it to wait! And I still can't believe she managed to do that with her tails!_ Albotross thinks to himself as he wakes up with Kittrina still in his arms the next morning.

She moans and cuddles closer to him and he hears everyone else still asleep. He lets out a relieved sigh, then gently shakes Kittrina awake. "Kit, you've gotta wake up." He whispers, she groans and cuddles up to him. "Just ten more minutes Alby I'm still sore from last night." She says, he kisses her forehead.

"Love, if mom and dad wake up in ten minutes and find us in bed together naked like we are, than being sore is the least of our worries." He whisper chuckles at her fight to go back to sleep. She grunts but gets up not bothering to cover herself.

She grudgingly walks over to her clothes and picks them up giving him a nice view. She's bent completely over leaving her backside exposed with her tails raised up on purpose.

"Dammit Kit you did that on purpose." He groans silently as his blanket pitches a tent. She looks back and smiles, "Next time let me stay in bed and you wouldn't have that problem." She says as she pulls her underwear on. He chuckles as she walks out to her room. He hears her grumble all the way to her room door.

"Your not the only one with a problem now, I have to clean this pair too. Dammed friction of yours is still sending shocks through me." He listens smiling as she silently shuts her door. He relaxes back to sleep after putting on some shorts and hiding the gooey evidence of his and Kittrina' s night alone.

Sly wakes him up after another few hours telling him happy birthday and then leaving to do the same for Kittrina.

 _Thank God I sent her back to her room, had he come to find me earlier we'd both be in so much trouble._ He thinks to himself as he gets up. He throws the blankets and sheets from the other night into his hamper to wash later, before going down to breakfast.

Along with him Kittrina follows, at the bottom of the steps she trails a finger down his spine, getting him to arc forward with a glint of pleasure in his eyes. She giggles and walks to the dining room swaying her hips wide just for him. He groans under his breath, as he follows her hiding his hard on.

He sits down at the table next to her and they eat their birthday breakfast. He rubs his foot against hers and she does it back for a few minutes till he shocks her again. She hides the pleasured yelp by devouring her plate of food.

When they finish they head to separate bathrooms. But not before exchanging intimate touches and one deep kiss. They go and shower seperatly. As they're coming out of the showers their fur soaked. They're dressed in a pair of jeans each with a gold and sky blue shirt both hiding their mate marks from the other night.

Some one knocks at the door when they come back down. Carmelita answers the door and a well dressed wolf is at the door. He is about six feet in height with well kept hair and fur. His fur color is a silver grey, and his eyes a dark sea blue.

Carmelita opens the door more and he takes Carmelita's hand as she offers him to come in, and kisses her knuckles. "Hello lady Cooper, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance and accept your generous offer to be in your home." He says as he walks in. She pulls her hand back after he holds on to it to long.

He takes the hint, as Sly comes from the kitchen with the twins in tow. Carmelita walks over to him and the twins, Carson nods a hello at them and introduces himself.

"Hello to you all, my name is Carson Lupin. I'm here on bequest of Mr. and Mrs. Cooper about my son, birth name Victor Lupin, renamed Albotross Cooper if I'm not mistaken." He takes a bow and looks around spotting both Albotross and Kittrina. He smiles like Albotross was a runaway child who he found after searching for ages.

"Hello son, glad to see you." He says walking half way to meet him, Albotross walks the other half letting Kittrina head to Sly, Carmelita, and the twins. Albotross sticks out his hand to shake, but Carson simply hugs him a little rougher than needed. Albotross hugs back if only to get him off and show everyone that he's trying to get along. He senses something electrical based in Carsons pocket, but chooses to ignore it.

"So Mr. Lupin how did you find me, I never looked for my birth parents so I know I didn't tell you where to find me. And I'm sure the orphanage couldn't have contacted you, cause even they said I was found with no prior information." Albotross says as he heads to the back and pulls out a large grill. That he shouldn't even be pulling with ease like he is. The grill is a super massive nearly pit sized grill thats big enough to cook a whole pig.

Carson gawks at this as Albotross pulls it outside to the front, like it weighs no more than a barbell. Once he's put the grill down in a safe spot, he heads back inside. Kittrina opens the lid and lights the coals that had been put in there the day before with her fox fire.

Albotross brings out a huge cooler filled with meats, vegetables, and drinks. Sly brings the twins outside and Carmelita brings out all the cooking utensils. Finally Kittrina brings out tables with Albotross help and some chairs for everyone.

Carson watches all this for a few minutes, then says after he clears his head. "I went to the orphanage a couple of years back looking for you, they said you'd been adopted after a week and so I had to go hunting you down myself." He sits in one of the lawn chairs as Kittrina sets them up.

Albotross grunts as he listens to the explanation. "So you waited till years after I had gone to a better life." He mumbles as he puts the meat out to defrost.

Carlson lifts his ears but doesn't say anything to speculate that he heard anything.

Carmelita starts grilling as Sly takes pictures of Albotross and Kittrina playing with the twins. Albotross is playing with Connor, Albotross playing as a cop chasing a little thief that Conner is. Kittrina is playing with Alisa, Alisa and Kittrina dancing around each other as silly as they can.

Albotross has some pictures taken with Kittrina, Carmelita, and Sly, then even against his wishes, which he didn't air, Carson. They didn't talk much, apparently Carson didn't know Albotross even existed till eight years after he was born. Albotross's mother who Carson conceived him with ran away before he found out. When he looked up her records, she hadn't survived the pregnancy and her sister, his aunt, put him up for adoption shortly after.

The fact that he went through a few years without knowing, made no difference to Albotross, if he was ok not knowing before what's the point coming up now.

As the day progresses Carlson occasionally gets up and kicks the soccer ball around with Albotross but seems more interested in how Albotross got his impressive attributes.

Albotross wasn't about to give up how he was able to do things like he could. Besides he'd find out soon enough why when they leave, he's already told everyone he's going for the week.

Carson had gotten a little evil smirk when he said that he'd stay with him for a week. But Albotross just ignored it as the man getting somr enjoyment that he might get his child back. And Albotross couldn't wait to take the smug look off his face later.

When the day reaches the end Albotross's packed a small bag for the week. When he comes down and everyone's inside they sing happy birthday and Sly and Carmelita congratulate them both on their achievements through life as they hug them. They eat some cake, then Carson ushers Albotross out the door in a huff, like he plans on Albotross becoming a full member of his family already.

Theirs a limo outside waiting for them and Carson climbs in first while Albotross says goodbye.

He smells something fishy going on, and he doesn't mean the fish odor coming off the limo. He climbs in and sees another figure in the limo as they drive off, before he gets a clear view someone wraps a collar around his neck.

"Penolpe now!" Albotross goes wide eyed, he knows that name and face. But before it all settles in he feels his neck tighten as a few thousund volts goes through him. _Dammit all, I knew the bastard had ulterior motives! And to think Aunt Penelope was in on it!_ His mind races as he passes out.

* * *

 **To those who think the grabbing his legs with her tails is what he means. That's not what he meant, its something left to your imaginations ;). But this is getting increasingly difficult writing two stories. Maybe next time I'll give you a name for it if I feel i need to focus on one at a time.**

 _ **Remember keep the balance!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Of Mice and Warriors

Albotross groans as he comes too, caged up and in chains. He can feel the electricity coursing through it all.

 _Dumbass think before you leap, thats always been your motto. Well till the other night, but thats beside the point_. He thinks as he tests the chain length. He can walk far, but can only reach a distance of ten meters around, and the cage walls are five meters further than that. He gives the chains a little pull and it shocks him for it. He goes back to the center his cage where the chains originate and sits. Nothing much he can do with his legs and hands chained down to the ground.

He hears a door unlock a short while later to his left and then footsteps coming around. He trains his eyes on where the footsteps are coming from and where they stop.

"No way! I gave him enough volts to knock him out for a week. How is he up already!" A female voice raves. _Yeah thats Penelope alright. Hard to forget a voice that nasaly._ He thinks, then he chuckles audibly, and he hears something drop from where Penelope should be.

Carson growls and Albotross hears him press a button. Albotross watches as the cage walls brighten and become like glass revealing Carson a few feet from the cage looking down at him.

Albotross growls back, "Hello old man, mind telling me why I was shock collared and am now in a cage? Or do you want me to kick your ass first, if so come on in and I'll tear you a new one!" He rants as he watches Carson's reaction. Then he gets up to stand at his full height, five foot eight making him three inches taller than Carson. And then squaring out his shoulders to make it look like he's ready to fight.. Penelope is next to a console watching what he guesses is monitors of his heart rate and resistance.

He gives a pull and she reaches to set it off. He drops the smile and the chain he's about to rip out the ground. When he does that Penelope backs away from the console button. Then Albotross sits back down bored of watching Carson fake bravery .

"So Penelope I'll ask the question that I've been asking myself, why are you here and why work for the man claiming to be my birth father, cause I've seen no proof otherwise." Albotross says as he glares at Carson.

Penelope doesn't answer, instead Carson flips his wrist showing a cut that's quite fresh. Albotross looks down at his own hand and a similar cut is their.

"We are child and parent boy. We share the same blood, tests proved it, if you don't believe me." He tosses a paper in to the cage through a slot in the cage wall.

On it is blood tests showing that Carson and Albotross are indeed related by blood, and DNA proves Carson is his birth parent.

 _If this is what my mother had to deal with then I'm glad she ran away_. Albotross thinks as he looks at the man who sired him. The air about him reeks of "Obey or die" and frankly Albotross would rather die.

Albotross tosses the papers back at him then removes the wrap on his hand, and reveals his hands healed. "Problem is, father, that I heal faster than normal." He throws the rag down and stands up to do some stretches. Through all this Penelope stands by her console checking everything.

 _Time to give them both a little scare_. He triples his heart rate and the machine goes off like fourth of July. He chuckles as they both go running around trying to see what's wrong. He regulates it then after a good laugh of watching them run around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Albotross sits again as they finally calm down. Carson walks over to Penelope and smacks her. While right now he doesn't like her even he can't watch a women be abused.

"If your machines fail me I will hurt you worse woman. Now I have to go prepare for tonight's guests, if he isn't ready then you'll be tonight's entertainment. Do you understand?" Carson says, Penelope doesn't look him in the eye but nods. Carson looks at Albotross then walks to a door and then up stairs behind them. Albotross waits till he's gone.

"Penelope, why do you listen to him, I mean I've been here what, a day, and only up for a couple hours, so tell me why you follow a man who abuses you?" Albotross asks as he fingers his cuffs. She checks his readings.

"You wouldn't understand, you've lived a safe life. I've been in his employ for a couple of years, and he pays good. I need a way to make a living. And if I show myself I could end up in jail again. So stay out of my life kid." She says, he feels the pulse of electricity and reacts to it like she wants.

It doesn't really hurt him so he just acts like it hurts. He falls to the floor and starts screaming and convulsing as the volts of electricity rushes through him. She stops it then goes back to checking the monitors.

He waits till she is pre occupied and undoes the locks on his cuffs. He removes the left first flexing his wrist, making circles and small sparks dance on his extremely dark grey fur. Next is the right one, he cracks his wrist and knuckle, more sparks flying off his fur. Finally both his leg shackles stretching his feet as far as possible popping his ankle.

She doesn't noticeany of this as it happens. Albotross mentally hacks the computer system and he sees all the cameras that the house holds. Still Penelope doesn't see him till he stands up and knocks on the glass.

She jumps Back startled, then looks at him then the dials which must still be going. "How did you get out? Those locks should be unlockable and they were how I was tracking your heart rate." She says with a gaping awe struck face. Albotross just smiles and hides the sparks coming off his back.

"Oh, my bad, I stopped caring about those locks a while ago, and as for how I got out, come closer and I'll tell you some things that should help clear somethings up. As long as you don't tell dear old dad." Albotross says. Penelope thinks it over looking at the door worried.

On one hand she'd have something to hold against Albotross, on the other she might not like what she hears because of what Carson said already. She then walks over to the cage next to Albotross deciding that the good would out way the bad.

"Ok, so you were right, my life was very comfortable. But it wasn't easy, not by a long shot. I have been trained by my family to work the family business. My dad taught me how to open locks that are supposedly unlockable. And how to use martial arts skills. My mother taught me to shoot a range of weapons. My uncles taught me to fight hand to hand and make bombs." He says watching as her face changes from interest to awe.

"And do you want to know who my family is?" He asks as she watches him like he's a famous man she's dreamt of. She nods vigorously her head nearly falling back.

"My adoptive father, is Sly Cooper, married to Carmelita Fox. And my uncles who helped me train, are Murray in combat, and Bently in technology." She sucks in a breath, then lets out a puff of breath. "Well that explains a lot, you seemed a little to laid back to be truly trapped." She says matter of factly turning away.

"Oh did I say I was finished. Well guess you don't want to know my secret." he says like it's no big deal. This gets her attention quickly and she turns back to the glass with a quizical interest. Albotorss smiles widely and shocks her in two ways. He lets volts of pure energy fly his off hands, filling his cage then pooling right back into him. Then he literally shocks her, getting her leg to make her hop for a second to get feeling back in the limb.

"Wanna know about that now? And sorry for the shock, sometimes it's hard to control, but payback for knocking me out was due." He says, watching her grinning a little herself. She nods again slower not expecting much from him this time.

"So as I said I was raised by Sly and Carmelita raised me and my adopted sister. They're great parents, Alwyas took care of us before themselves. But dad was a little to free with me up till about eight. I love playing in the rain, back then even more so because hello I'm a boy." He says with a are you stupid tone. This succeeds in making Penelope giggle a little.

"But in all seriousness I wasn't very bright about nature than. So yeah,me and dad played in the rain a bit while waiting for mom and sis to get back with Bentley for the holidays. It was a simple game of hide and seek. Then the thunder and lighting came. I was in a tree when it struck, and wearing some chains didn't lighten my odds. The lighting literally ran through my heart causing a full body shut down. I fell out the tree and dad came to get me. Technically i was alive, everything except my heart was useless, the blood was moving to fast for me to use anything. Had that kept up though I'd have died. Mom arrived with Bentley just in time though. I now have a pace maker that is rewired to slow my heart rate down instead of pick it up. Doesn't mean that for following months I wasn't terrified to even step outside. Mom would always cry when ever I did during thunderstorms, sometimes she still does." Albotross says getting a little teary eyed.

"But the good side effect of that is that now I can control electricity. I can even use it to do different things that would be secluded to a mutants abilities, like in the comics." He says trying to lighten the mood.

She turns around tears in her eyes and holding in a sob. Albotross knew this would be her reaction, her racing heart in his ears said it all. He leans against the glass letting her sob some about the story he just unloaded on her.

She feels as if she knows how Carmelita would feel losing a child that she raised, and she thinks to one of Carson's pups. How she seems to be the only one that doesn't try to throw Penelope's old life in her face. And definatly wouldn't do to her what the rest of her family has done to her behind closed doors.

Then Albotross says, "Hey, Penelope, do you want to get out of here, I can help you if you help me." He says putting a paw up to the cage wall. She looks at him somewhat perplexed and answers with a nod.

"Ok Penelope, if you can free me from this cage and collar, I can get us both out of here." Albotross says when she finishes what he geusses is an emotional flash back. "I don't expect you to answer right away, so I'm giving you till the middle of the week to decide. Till then." He shoots a tiny bolt of electricity through the cage and right into her ear piece.

She squeaks expecting it to hurt in some way. Even when it doesn't she holds still. "T...Test...Testing, Penelope can you hear this, if so nod." She nods holding her ear, the volume lowers some. She looks at him and he has a genuine smirk plasterd to his face. "Didn't hurt did it?" He asks, his lips didn't move though. She shakes her head at his question, and her own disbelief.

"Alright, link successful, now we can communicate easier, just make like your talking to a friend whenever you wanna talk back. So now that all the pleasantries are out of the way. Why has my birth giver put me in a cage and what'd he mean set up for tonight?" She stops crying, her eyes red from the tears. "You've been brought here, to fight like a gladiator." She says looking at him with a sadness he never thought possible from her to another person.

 _So the bastard wants a fighter, my guess is its underground. Well to bad for him, he's gonna be disappointed with my new performance._ He thinks to himself as he logs back into the computers and sees people arriving at the door.

She looks at him then and gets an even sadder look on her face."Even if I could leave I'd be dragged back to jail. As it is I sold myself to Carson and now he owns me." She says heading back to the console, he closes his eyes and talks through her ear piece, "What if I told you that I could find a loop hole in your little deal, cause if my hacking skills are correct," A article appears on her monitor, "My father also has the right to give you to some one. If that someone was, say me, I could simply set you free, and I can work a little on your sentence and get you a house arrest instead, you'd have to stay with someone till your parole says otherwise though."

She gets a glint of hope in her eyes, "If you can get me out of here and free me then I'll be in your debt." Albotross chuckles then goes and puts the shackles back on. The cameras show that Carson is on his way back to the cage. "Ok then, I'll talk to dear old dad, I'm sure he won't have a problem giving you over to the one you have locked up." He says through her ear piece again as he hears Carson come down. He puts a finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet about their conversation.

Carson comes in as Albotross gets back into a bored looking pose while Penelope watches his vitals and takes eyeball measurements. "Will he be ready for tonight my dear?" He asks walking over to Albotross's cage. "Yes sir, I'll just need to make some last minute measurements and he'll be ready." She says grabbing a measuring tape and walking to what Albotross assumes is the door.

He sits up as Carson nods and walks off again, Albotross puts out his arms and stands up straight as she takes his measurements. She stops half way after taking basic height and arm length measurements."Ok for a correct measurement I need you to undress." She says as she steps back to let him take off his clothes. His face turns bright red with embarassment at the image that brings to mind. Which he quickly dashes out of his mind.

"No way, am I dropping trough for you to get a proper measurement. I don't care how many naked bodies you've seen before, mine is for the eyes of my mate only!" He says crossing his arms and sitting cross legged. If Kittrina ever catches wind of him naked with another woman around, even for something like the physical Penelope is giving him, he might as well serve his man hood to a shark like fresh caught salmon.

She rolls her eyes, "You know we can do this the easy way or the hard way, hard way being I bring a machine in that strips you and holds you eagle spread." She says matter of factly.

He groans, "Can I at least keep my underwear on?" He asks taking off his shirt. She looks at him skeptically, "Dear what underwear are you talking about, your father brought you in fully changed, and made a statement of, no underwear could fit." She says as he grabs his waistline, sure enough there's nothing there. She taps her foot waiting for him to finish undressing.

 _Kittrina is gonna kill me if she finds out I had to let any other woman see me naked._ He rants in his head as he takes off his pants, Penelope turns bright red and turns around looking away from his package.

"Look let's hurry this up, the faster you measure the faster I can cover up. And no I'm not shy, my mate had said if I touched another female she'd burn me." He explains as he covers up his family jewels. Penelope turns back around and measures the size of muscle mass and direct measurements of waist and leg length. He notices her face blush when she checks his thigh muscle, he growls and she hurries along. She finishes in a record three minutes and he dresses even faster than that.

"Bigger than his father, even when the man's hard as rock." She mumbles as she finishes writing down measurements. "Can you please think that to yourself, I don't want to know the sperm donors package size." Albotross says his face red in a weird type of embarrassment.

She turns bright red as she notices she was talking out loud. She walks out as he finishes locking himself back up. He sighs as she puts down her measurement pad and turns the cage energy back on. She looks at the door then waves him forward. "Look Albotross, if you can get your father to hand me over to you, cause let's face it either way I'm your caretaker here, I may be able to get us out of here." Albotross listens and nods and pops some joints, he was already gonna take her along anyway. His ears perk up, and he silences her glee quickly.

Carson comes back in as she puts the measurements away. "So is he ready?" He asks looking at Albotross. Albotross stares back, making a confused face for his sake. Penlope nods and presses a button that activates his collar and detaches his chains.

"Now listen boy, she's turned that new neck bling on you back on, if you do as I say, it doesn't hurt you, but so much as sniff at me or your family the wrong way." He hits a button on a remote, Albotross feels the energy flow through it, he pretends to be shocked.

Penelope gets a worried look till Albotross says in her ear, "Relax, its an act, frankly all he's doing is feeding me energy, I build up enough and I can move like a bolt. And my strength doubles so careful, also bring me something to read please, tonight after this stupid match. I didn't let him know, but I have insomnia." He tells her before he feels the surge stop.

He pants like he was really in pain. Carson puts the remote in his pocket and walks to the door, Penelope unlocks the cage and he walks in. Albotross stands on shakey legs, while it didn't hurt him, but being connected to the ground drained a lot of the energy too. He let's Carlson lead him out, Albotross winks at Penelope then ask.

"Hey Carson, I have quick request. Now I'm eighteen years old, and you didn't really bring me much in the form of a present, so how about you sell me Penelope, she doesn't seem like much but it will be something, and I'm stressed a lot, so she can be very useful."

He says with a grin that he hopes doesn't look too fake. Carson smiles back, and says, "Alright son, tell you what, you win tonight in under three minutes and she's yours, I'll bring the paper work down in a bit. But first you've gotta win." He says leading him up the stairs. Albotross chuckles as he sees Penelope's face bright red.

He feels eyes in front of him as they head up, then four more people are waiting on the other side of the door. Two full grown male wolves and a female along with preteen girl wolf.

 _Guess if dad wanted to drag me here, might as well introduce the entire family._ He thinks.

They introduce themselves as Rick and Darren, the males. Their twins but one has deep sea blue eyes while the other has bight sky blue eyes. Other wise they look to be about six feet in height, with fur lighter than his and military hair cuts. Then Carrie and Samantha, the girls. Carrie looks to be just about thirteen, but an already full C cup bust sits on her chest and she's only about five inches shorter than him at the moment with tomboyish looking hair, and almost ice white fur. Samantha is a full D cup size and two inches shorter than him and a slimmer figure than Kittrina, with long auburn curls to match her fur color.

He greets himself with the name he was born and raised with, Albotross Cooper. Carson grimaces in disgust and grips Albotross's neck hard as he introduces himself. His "siblings" accept his choice in name and then he's lead to a back room after greetings and told to change into the gear in the room.

"Well here goes nothing." He says out loud as he changes into the gear. What was left out for him to wear was a silver breastplate and leg plates with a pair of gold gauntlets. He manages to tie the leggings on after slipping on a pair of leather pants. The breast plate was harder due to the fact that he had trouble tying it closed with how tight it was. Finally was the gauntlets. The only problem was tying one on than the other, but he manages to do it.

After ten minutes of just getting dressed, _This will be easier than I thought._ He thinks to himself as he signals that he's finished.

* * *

 **Man this was hard, doing this while studying for finals was killer. especially since I'm working this one and another at the same time. Check it out if you want, Darkfox Rising, is the name. Not as sexual, makes some of the same instances though, But in definate their is no sex what so ever. its a nice change of pace if I do say so myself.**

 _ **Remember keep the balance!**_


	13. Chapter 13

First battle

He's finished changing and knocks on the door to let them know he's done. He waits for Carson to walk in, "So old man, what am I doing tonight that I'm dressed like a warrior?" He asks as he flaunts his new attire.

Carson admires him up and down. "My boy your about to learn one of our families greatest pleasures, well besides sex. Tonight you make a debut in a battle ring that not even the world knows about." He says as he pulls Albotross out the room.

Wondering what's he gonna do now he follows Carson out to the back of the house he guesses. He waits for what he knows is to come. And as he thought his" brothers" shove him into a hole, he rides it down, then before landing flips so he lands on his feet. He listens as people come up to the edge of a giant ring, he growls as he hears the guys laugh.

Then an announcer comes on, "Hello ladies and gentle man, and welcome to tonight's battle arena. Tonight we have a special treat, a new fighter for the ring, and he's the youngest son of the former champ. Let us welcome, VIKTOR LUPIN!" A roar of applause goes up, Albotross rolls his eyes and leans against a wall. A door opens across the ring and a hulking rhinoceros walks out.

 _Not impressed big boy, now if uncle Murray came through, I'd be scared out this tight ass armor._ Hethinks, "And his opponent tonight is the runner up for current champ, DARYL!" Another cheer goes up, and the rhino stomps shaking some of the field. Albotross huffs and gets up, making his way to the middle of the field.

He meets at the middle with the rhino, and extends his hand. "May the best man win." He says to Daryl, who swats his hand away, "I intend to kid, I don't want your pity." He says as he backs up some, Albotross shrugs and leaps back some on to a boulder.

"Lets get started, in three, two, one, FIGHT!" The announcer yells.

Daryl comes up at full speed and hits the boulder to knock Albotross off. Albotross sits on the boulder like nothing happened and yawns. That gets the crowd laughing and Daryl bellowing in rage.

Daryl punches the boulder repeatedly, and Albotross just rides out the shake like he's felt worse. When Daryl stops Albotross looks down, "Done already?" He looks at his wrist pretending there's watch, it has only been fifty seconds. Albotross sighs then leaps down from the boulder.

Daryl punches at him as he descends, it looks as if it connected and his fist hits the boulder. Everyone gasps because if it did connect Daryl just killed without a death contract. After a few seconds they gasp again, as they see Albotross standing vertically holding the fist back with one paw.

Albotross yawns again, and this time he pushes the fist back jumping off the boulder in the process. Daryl moves back and his face is awe at the fact that Albotross survived, and fear at how easily it seems he survived. Albotross takes up a running stance and quicker than the eye, he tackles the rhino, lifts him like nothing and tosses him to the wall. Everyone screams and cheers.

Albotross grunts as someone comes to check on Daryl, who denies the medical help, but then Albotross leaps at him and finishes him with a axe kick to the direct center of his head. The doc comes up and checks Daryl, he's alive, but loopy and delusional.

"...Well folks, their it is. Our winner is Viktor, in a matter of one minute and forty seconds." The announcer says, Albotross waits for one of the elevator lifts to come down. Then leaps on the wires and climbs up them with a skill and agility thay doesnt fit his body build.

At the top Carson and the rest of his brood are waiting for him, Carson comes and gives him a awkward embrace, but the rest keep their distance. "So dad, about that gift, how soon can you bring it too me?" He asks as they let go and walk back into the house.

"I'll bring the paper to you in an hour." Carson says as they walk into the kit hen area. Albotross nods, "Good, I can wait for it that long. Anyway if your gonna force me to fight, you could've given me more guys, or at least someone stronger, cause that was boring out the ass." He says stretching, he starts removing his breast plate.

Carson pats him then sends him back down to the door leading to his cage to wait. He waits by the door having removed a large portion of his upper body armor,as Carson brings a contract. "As a man of my word here is physical copy of your ownership of Penelope, she was going to be your care taker anyway. So better She belongs to you."He says.

Albotross signs and sends mental photos through electrical pulses in the building to Penelopes hard drive. He then yawns and opens the door, walking down He winks at Penelope who blushes again, he grabs some clothes from the wall and changes in his cage.

He lays down on the bed that was brought in since he left twenty minutes ago. Carson comes to see how he's doing and Penelope informs him of his status. Carlson nods wishes them a good night and locks the door on his way out. Penelope looks at Albotross confused as to why she was locked in the room with him.

"I now have ownership of you. And he still thinks I'm gonna use you to release stress. I won't touch you, but to believe that I did I'm gonna have to mess with your nervous system." He says as she comes in, he sits on the floor next to the bed and pats the spot next to him on the bed. She slowly moves towards him and sits on the bed.

"You might wanna undress for this, otherwise you'll be quite uncomfortable." He says taking the book gently from Penelope's outstretched hand. She blushes as he stands and looks away. He starts getting a rise on his body as he hears her undress.

She lays down in the bed fully naked but under the covers, still her tail curls around the blanket to cover her. Albotross turns back having opened the book and begun reading. Her petite breasts are complimented by a round waist line and plentiful hips, her hair is down and he notices how her tail is bashfully trying to further the cover up already done by the blanket.

"What are you gonna do to me? I mean I've been used like this before, but your new to me. And seeing u just soft was a scary thought of how hard you can get." She says blushing, he chuckles as he sits on the bed edge next to her.

"Look I'm not gonna do much, actually if I'm right you won't see me in your eyes but to those listening you'll be calling my name. And I've actually done this before, lots of girls really horny. No time to explain in detail. I'm gonna send electrical impulses to make you feel like your being ravaged, and in your mind you will be, but by the one you love." He says putting a paw on her stomach.

She blushes more before exclaiming, "But he's paralyzed!" in a rush. Albotross chuckles as he builds power in his hand. "In your mind he won't be, and he'll be very skilled." He says before sending volts into her, her eyes go blank and she starts to moan. Albotross reads his book as Penelope moans get louder with each passing second. He hears her rustling under the blanket fingering herself to whatever fantasy she's having, so he sits on the floor again and reads.

For three hours she's moaned and screamed out for more, switching her position multiple times. Some times to such a provocative position Albotross has to leave the room for several minutes.

Albotross will admit her imagination is very inventive with sex. She has moved into positions that has had her kicking his head several times actually. It pissed him off a little because she managed to misplace his page, and turn him on at the same time. If he wasn't mated he probably would have given in to his lust that rose from that. But he's stronger than that and he knows Kittrina would have definantly burnt him to a crisp for even contemplating it.

He's read the book half way through when she finally ends, passed out. He looks back and she's facing the cage wall next to his bed giving him her uncovered back. She's covered in sweat and her legs are covered in her juice from her multiple and plentiful orgasms.

Leaning over her he sees that her legs are raw from all the fingering. Her face is flushed from the excersize but is the most happy he's seen her. And most notable for him is how puckered her nipples are, and wet.

He looks at the bed, "Dam girl, no wonder you've been going nonstop. I dont how long its ben since you got off but now I can't sleep in this. And I'm gonna have to wake you up in this in a couple hours. Thank God I can change the sheets afterwards." He whispers as he covers her.

Hearing her moans did get a reaction out of him though, and he hated himself for it. But it's useful in that he can at least make it look like they slept together. He lets out a sigh as he pulls on his pants, rearranging them, they've gotten pretty tight and he's hates that. His lust has gotten the better of him and for once it's both good and bad. It's usually one or the other usually.

 _I can't believe having a bone for another woman would be good and bad. Good that I can fake our fucking, bad that if Kittrina finds out she is gonna rip me a new one._ He thinks as he pets Penelope as she sleeps peacefully.

A few hours later he's shaking her awake gently.

"Penelope, hey sweet cheeks time to wake. Your gonna have to do some work on the computer before everyone wakes up." He says kneeling next to the bed. She wakes up slowly, then jolts up when she sees Albotross there half naked and sweating. she wont deny that she enjoys seeing his muscles showing through his sweat covered fur.

"Please don't tell me you did it while I slept." She squeaks as she remembers that she's still naked. Albotross looks at her screwing up his face in confusion then astonishment, then some disgust. "Dear gods no! I'm insomniatic remember, I have been up all night reading the book you brought me and exercising. Now cover up please your sweaty naked body is somewhat of a turn on. And unless you really want to be covered in my stink your gonna have to move fast cause I'm close to popping." He says.

She looks down at his stretched pants and then at her naked body. Then quickly grabs the blanket. Wrapping herself in the blanket she looks at the giant wet spot and blushes deeply.

Albotross lays on the bed as she gets off. He hands over her clean clothes, "I'd hurry and dim the lights in here or do you actually want to watch me masturbate?" He asks as he tugs on the waist line of his pants.

She puts on her clothes, "Not like I won't be able too, you have a camera in here that links to my ccomputer." She says as she pulls her hair out of her shirt.

"Well then enjoy the show and you won't have to worry about them getting suspicious, you smell like sweat and me." He say as she leaves and he pulls off his pants to release himself.

Twenty minutes later he comes out panting and with a grin on his face. Penelope has a bright red face and her mouth is open in shock. "If that...and I had...I'd have been torn in half, or at least paralyzed for a good week!" She exclaims, he smirks looking around for a bathroom.

"I told you not to watch, in a subtle way mind you. And you say one thing, my lover up and walking out afterwards says another, mind you, we were both virgins till that point so in all cases she would be broken more than you." He says as he finds the bathroom and heads in.

"So Penelope let me ask, how's that transport out of here going?" He asks from the tub after he's settled in. She peeks her head in making sure he's submerged the part of him she both is awed by and scared of. "Well since you...released yourself I've found a boat that can get us back to the main land in four days, but it'll take to the end of the week to get here." She says stepping in with a tablet. He nods and relaxes more into the tub.

"So tell me Albotross who is this mate of yours if I may ask." She says, he breaths out a sigh, "If you must know, and you have to swear no one will hear this from you." She nods and crosses an ex over her heart, "Its my adopted sister, Kittrina, it may seem weird but we just can't help it, everybody else we dated in the past eight years has either cheated on us, or left us cause they wanted only one thing we weren't willing to give." He says, he opens an eye and she's closer a little.

He relaxes closing his eyes again, he hears her shuffling closer, then she whispers, "Dear God, he's huge, I may love Bentley but dam if that doesn't get a girl wanting a ride I don't know what does!" He lets out a tired sigh, "You know your talking out loud not in your head." He says, looking up, she's blushing hard.

"Sorry but you have to understand that I've only been raped by the guys here. And none of them ever had a package like that." She says looking down at him, he lets out a grunt and her tablet shocks her with static. She squeaks in fear and surprise nearly falling in the water, he holds her up gently with a single finger.

"Once again, my adoptive sister, burn me there, if your scent wasn't so full on me when we leave I'd give you a taste. But I'm more faithful than that." He says leaning her and the tablet on to a flat surface. She shrugs and heads out.

Through her ear piece he says, "Might wanna walk with a limp, you were going at it for three hours straight." She adds a slight limp in her walk as he sees her face turn red. He chuckles and washes up, ridding himself of the dirt and sweat he built from exercising.

* * *

 **Hey folks, enjoying so far? I hope so! For those that want more action, hold out just a little while, combat scenes are in the works. For those who want a little more detail on the, "releasing" aspect of Albotross and Penelope, lets just say theyll never be shy naked around each other. Now i wonder, will Penelope give into her womanly wimbs and force Albotross, or will he give into his male nature?**

 _ **Remember, keep the balance!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Names of Lightining

Albotross is in his cage again reading while Penelope web surfs in a chair. Since she has to make it look like she was fucked three hours straight she decided instead of limping, sit in a chair and make it look like her legs are useless.

Albotross hears someone coming down and sends an impulse to warn Penelope. She rearranges herself and changes her screen from the boat operators inforamtion to the vitals screen.

Carson comes through the door, "So my boy, did you have a wonderful night?" He asks noting that Penelope is sitting down. He goes to strike her. Penelope cringes in anticipation of the pain about to explode across her face.

Albotross sees whats about to happen. He sits up quickly and says. "Hold off on her right now old man, we went on for three hours straight. And she barley has had any feeling in her legs all day, had to help her into the tub." He says, Carson growls at her, but backs up, he looks into the cage at Albotross. "What have you been doing since this morning boy?" Albotross points at the washing sheets, his makeshift exercise mat, and then the book he's holding. Carson huffs and, turns to leave.

"You have another match tonight so be ready." He says before closing and locking the door. Albotross rolls his eyes as Penelope rolls around in her chair giggling like a school girl who was saved by a knight. Albotross lets out a sigh and closes the book.

She stops rolling as her desktop beeps. Albotross walks out to her and looks over her shoulder as she opens the problem letter file.

Albotross smirks as he recognizes the code of who sent the email, Penelope just looks confused. "Mind if I give it a try dear, I think I know who sent this." He says. Penelope slides over and Albotross starts hacking into the letter, both physically and electrically.

Within five minutes he's opened the letter. But Penelope sees something is obviously wrong with him. He's bent over the console a little clutching his heart and taking deep breaths.

"What's wrong Albotross?" Penelope asks as she notices his labored breaths, he calms after a minute. "My powers seem to tax me especially when in use for something that requires that much concentration. Dammit you little green pulse, you never should've stopped sending practice like that." He says hitting the open key, turning to the screen so that he covers it fully

Penelope has to crawl under his arm to see. Bentley is on the screen, "Hello to you too Al, who's your friend there?" He asks squinting at the screen, Penelope gets red faced and tries hiding, Albotross blocks her exit. "Come on uncle, don't tell me you forgot the face of your girlfriend." He says as Bentley's face shows recognition, then confusion and slight anger. "Why and how is she there, know what never mind. I'll ask her in a minute, where are you?" He asks, Penelope gets a little sad faced, but answers.

"We are on a private island in the Shire of Ireland." She says as he types on his computer. Albotross pets her to stop her from crying, she takes little comfort in that. "Bentley hey man, look we both have a little problem here, we're trying to get off the island but I can't cause I'm locked in the basement, cameras all over the place and I can't track them all, and Penelope can't leave me here cause she's like my property now." He says, Bentley stops for a second.

"She sold herself and now you own her, is what your telling me. Ok I can deal with that. Can you get off the island quietly?" He asks typing again, Albotross shakes, his head, "From the electrical pulses around the place they have anti aircraft, and on the land movement trackers. And I'm gonna need you to come along with our get away boat we bought, my pace keeper needs a tune up." He says, Bentley gets a worried look but nods, Penelope feels his pulse and its fighting to stay down.

He moves her hand off his throat and heads to his cage, "I'm gonna try to sleep, You two talk out your problems and wake me soon, at least before I'm supposed to fight." He says before laying down on his bare cot, he slows his heart rate to put himself in a hibernative dream state.

Penelope looks worried, she's only known him a day and a half, yet he seems to be a good enough kid. "Penelope how are you, I know I'm a little standoff-ish right now, but you have to understand that I was hurt when I found out you took our project and sold it to LaPardoux." He says before she complains.

She huffs and sits back in her chair, she knows right know she's has to look dead from the waist down. It doesn't mean she has to look pleased to see Bentley again even though she currently knows how he feels being paralyzed.

"Look I get it alright, I went behind your back, but what do you expect, I was trying to do what I thought was best for us. If we had continued on like we were we'd never have any money of our own." She whispers into the screen, Bentley rolls his eyes.

"You know had you waited I'd have told you that I'm now a fully licensed P.H.D teaching at the best schools across the globe. I now have a net worth of over two point six billion euro's. I travel a lot for my job, and frankly I couldn't be happier with it, I teach the next generation, and get grant money to work on projects for everyone. I just don't militarize them." He says with a note of disturbance at the thought of militarizing weapons for anyone.

Penelope scoffs at him. "Oh so your gonna keep throwing that in my face? Really is that how petty your feeling? You know when I built some of the things I did for LaPardoux. Most of them were prototypes so that you could walk again. Yes they were weaponized but that was all for the test faze!" She rants at him angrily. "I swear you can be the smartest and the dumbest person in the room at times."

Penelope crosses her arms, then a small spark jumps off her ear piece and into her console. "Oh would you two stop bickering like children, if this is what I have to look forward when I hit my full adult hood, no thanks, I'd rather be young forever." A miniature Albotross avatar says as it initializes onto the screen. Bentley rolls his eyes and Penelope looks from her monitor to the resting form of Albotross.

Before she asks, "It's a little deal to make an avatar while my physical body rests. So in retrospect I'm asleep but I'm not, anyway, you two are arguing, yet with my instincts, and the way you two talk about each other, I can tell your both putting on a charade. So cut it out, before I shock you both with zeta waves to force the truth out." He says looking at them both.

Bentley backs up a little giving in. Penelope asks, "Zeta waves? What are you talking about?"

Bentley and Albotross look at each other and then Albotross waves Bentley to tell her, he moves back to the screen. "So I take it you know of his condition, the good and recently the bad yes?" He asks, she nods.

"Well Al here thought to name his electrical wavelengths after the latin alphabet. Each name has a function, Zeta is the one where he turns off the brain impulses that tell lies, oddly enough that it's actually true the brain has a center for lieing. Which in turn forces the truth from your brain and you have an unconventional need to say it and anything else on your mind at the moment. And that's one of his weaker ones." Bentley explains

"Right now he's using his Theta, and I believe it's Beta he uses to sense things that use or are electrically based. Now I'm only telling you these next two because they are his fall backs when his natural abilities are not enough. So here it is, he has named his speed as Alpha, it causes him to multiply his already considerable agility to inhuman, dare I say godly, heights. Next is his Gamma, this can increase his strength exponentially, so much so that I've recorded him lifting a boulder twenty times his size and mass one handed. But they usually come at the cost of some if not all of his senses since his muscles will be busy using the electrical impulses that the brain needs for them to function ."Bently finishes while the little Alabastor avatar flexes like an Olympian.

"Ok, I have a pretty good guess of his powers now, and the risks, so let's get down to business, how to get out of here and get him to you Bently so he can be "fixed"." She says as the avatar stops flexing and stands back. "We're gonna need to grab the survalence cameras and put them on a loop at the end of the week."

Albotross flips his wrist and a camera view pops up, "Done and I have enough time to make it look like the time is moving forward as it loops, he also has some secret cameras around the house, hacking is taking a minute, but I should have them before you wake me, I'll leave a link for you when you do." He says, Bentley and Penelope shrug off how fast he's working, "Ok we also have a boat arriving around midnight at the end of the week. Bentley I'm sure Al here would like you to be aboard when it arrives so you can fix him up." She says, Albotross shrugs.

"Yeah I'd appreciate it, I mean if I have to use Omega to get us out when I change back, you'll definantly need to be aboard to operate on my pace keeper." He says, Bentley sighs and nods, "I can be aboard the boat in an hour. And I'm bringing your sister, we know she's the only way you can actually calm down. So let's hope nothing will piss her off, we don't need you burnt, and I don't need to be the essence of Turtle soup." He says, Albotross nods in agreement.

"I don't need to be smelling like burnt fur again." He says, Penelope looks confused, "Why are you both so scared of this girl, as long as you don't bring matches to the boat you should be fine." She says, they both chuckle nervously, " You haven't told her everything I see." Bentley says, Albotross shrugs, Then turning to her he says.

"My sister isn't normal, as a matter of fact, she's a ninetails, missing four tails but all the same she has all her powers of fire still." He says, then Penelope's face lightens in understanding, but before she says anything Albotross gives her a subtle gesture to not say anything. She gets it and keeps quiet. "So we're agreed then, we set into on the weeks end. Till then, Al I suggest you try and keep your power use to a minimum." Bentley says, then the screen goes blank. Penelope sighs,

"So what did you use to make me masturbate to fantasies for three hours?" She asks, "Those I named Delta, they access the person in questions nervous systems while simultaneously hijacking their perception of reality till i feel that otherwise is necessary. Such as last night I simply jolted you and made you see Bentley while you did yourself." Albotross says.

"Of course theirs also the side effect that if I put that on you while your actually doing what ever is on your mind you have no idea your actually doing it, you think it's just a fantasy." He says as his avatar hops up her arm as a volt and back into her ear piece.

"So you could have done anything to me and I would have thought it was someone else.?" She asks blushing, "Yes but as I said, I'm loyal to my mate, the only reason we'd need to actually do it is for drastic measures." He says, she puts her hand on his head and the volt jumps to his body, he wakes up slowly and sees her blushing face.

He chuckles then sits up and goes to get on his gear. "Ugh I'm gonna wash right up tonight, these fights leave me dirty in seconds." He groans as he changes, Penelope covers her eyes as he changes his pants. _Time to get started._ He thinks as he hears Carson come down the stairs.

* * *

 **Well folks theirs a quick gist of his powers, the imagery is much better when you have actions to go with it. But hey on a lighter note, i had no idea Albotross had a northern Ireland heritage. So anyway folks more to come in the next chapter so stay tuned.**

 _ **Remember, keep the balance!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Night in the Mansion

 _Well at least he took my advice, maybe next time. I should keep my big mouth shut._ Albotross thinks to himself as a tiger man runs at him. He flips over him, dodging him by inches, as another wolf man not related to him runs up from behind. Albotross dropsto the floor as the wolf drop kicks him and Albotross stands and hits him in the jaw with his head.

He doesn't have time to recollect himself as a female lioness comes from in front of him and kicks him in the middle with both her feet.

 _Its only four...well now three cause the pup seems to be down. But dam if this isn't hard, this is what happens when a highschool goalie fights professionals._ He thinks as another female jackal runs up from behind the lioness.

He stops her superman punch with his palm and grabs her arms and spinning before throwing her across the ring into a tiger runs at him again, this time he manages to catch him and stop his momentum. Albotross grabs the collar of his armor and tosses him up.

He jumps at the nearest boulder than the opposite boulder, and so on till he reaches the top of one and launches himself up. Then jumps after him and axe kicks him in the back sending him to the ground inches from the rolling lioness.

The lioness looks around looking at the others, the Wolf's groaning holding his face but otherwise out, the Jackal is keeled over and groaning in pain. Albotross tosses a rock over at her and she falls over unconcious as it hits her in the side. And finally the tiger is down groaning audibly as he keeps his lunch from resurfacing .

The lioness backs up some and Albotross jumps back onto a boulder behind him. Bouncing off a few of the surrounding boulders Albotross begins to build momentum. Albotross then launches from a boulder behind her and tackles her to the ground, before she has a chance to collect herself he bops her upside the head and she's unconscious.

He gets up as the announcer states his victory and a few elevators come down. He climbs up the string cables of the one closest to him. Upon reaching the top Albotross grunts at his "family" as he passes them on his way to the house.

Carson is talking to someone a little ways off. "So you want to bed my son for the night? It'll cost you quite the pretty penny miss." He says in a hushed tone, Albotross is lucky his ears can hear things far off.

She pays him and he directs her to a private guest room.

 _Ugh money grubbing bastard, selling me to your patrons for some extra cash._ Albotross thinks as he heads to his basement cage room. He Heads down and starts stripping the armor as he reaches the door. Having removed the gauntlets and the breastplate first he's almost naked as he is in just the leggings as he reaches his bathroom.

He waves at Penelope who's up and walking again, she waves back noting how tired he looks. Albotross takes off the leggings as he heads into the bath. Shutting the door behind him Albotross turns on the shower head hot water.

He's being massaged by the water when he hears Carson come down to his room. Albotross has finally relaxed into the pelting water as Carson barges in.

"Ok boy you've bathed now. You have a prior obligation to fulfill tonight. So come on up and you can work on this duty till it's time to head back down." He says.

Albotross takes a deep breath to calm himself, "Ok fine, give me a minute to dress and I'll be out in less than that." He says leaning against the shower wall. _I swear old man I'm gonna show you how it feels to be locked up and forced to fuck...Heh actually I won't. But your cell mate will._ Albotross thinks to himself as he reacges to turn off the water.

Carson backs out and shuts the doorbehind him as Albotross shuts of the water. About a minute and a half later Albotross comes out still mostly wet as shown by how his clothes cling to him showing off his tired muscles.

"Penelope I'll be back as soon as possible, can you change my sheets and fix up my cage while I'm gone?" Albotross asks her while he tries shaking off some water like a dog. Penelope nods and gives him a small reassuring pat on the shoulder as he follows Carson out.

Carson locks the door when Albotross exits and Albotross puts a little added electrical defense up. _Don't need folks walking into things they shouldn't be._ He thinks as Carson leads him up through the house. The house was built to hold a large pack, but since Carson couldnt find many other wolves to follow him so half the house is usuall off.

Carson leads Albotross to a guest room in the east wing of the mansion. Before Carson opens the door and Albotross goes in. "Look here boy, Viktor is the name you will go by here, and I expect you to fully and gladly fulfill this woman's fantasies, you will perform as she wants. Do you understand?" He says in a threatening tone.

Albotross nods holding back the urge to knock the older wolf's teeth in. _No wonder no one wanted to be in a pack run by you. You sell your kids bodies for money and make threats like you don't care what people think._ Albotross thinks to himself as Carson opens the door.

Albotross enters the room and waiting for him is a middle aged woman coyote and she's already naked under the blanket. Her hips are still a full size and quite large, but not large enough to cover her wagging tail. Her breasts while once would have probably been extremly large, like sports bra size only, are beginning to sag from her advanced age.

 _Great send me to the old biddy, at least she'll never know the real me._ He thinks to himself removing his shirt which is still sticking to his fur. The coyote bites her lip and crooks her finger at him telling him to come to her. He holds back the growing urge to gag, her scent is of fish and its emanating from her probably soaked folds. Albotross jumps on the bed with her, short circuting the cameraas he does.

The coyote takes his hands and puts them on her breasts while she moans out his Lupin name. Holding the urge to growl and rip her fake implants out, Albotross slides a hand lower. The coyote lets him thinking shes gonna get what she wants easily, but Albotross stops above her naval and shocks the Coyote with Delta waves.

She starts giggling and moaning like a school girl as she starts playing with herself. He then makes a gagging face as he rolls off the bed and puts on his shirt. He has set the cameras outside the room on a loop before he picks the lock on his door and walks out the room.

 _I have to be back here before morning I guess, climbing naked into bed with that woman's gonna give me night terrors._ He thinks to himself as he steps out the room and looks around.

Albotross hears something coming down a separate hall as he walks down his current one. He listens closely as he heads down the hall. When he reaches the end he hears angry moans and whimpers of pain to his left and right where several doors are.

He follow the sounds to three doors and is disturbed to find out that his father didn't sell just him, but his brothers and sister are being used as well. _No wonder they hated me when I left, they get fucked by the fighters who hold grudges after I kick the crap out of them._ He thinks as he hears all of them moaning.

The boys each have one of the girls, from the earlier match. His older sister is being double teamed by the guys. He growls low in his throat, He knows he shouldn't care, not one bit, but he can't help feeling bad for those who are forced to do things they hate. And he doesn't want to think of what would happen to the youngest one when she hits full puberty.

He kneels the ground and focuses on the fighters, and shocks them unconscious. He hears his siblings confused remarks grins then shocks them to sleep too, better they think that the dream their having is their night. He gets up and continues down the hall, he senses an electronic safe and he can't help but wanna crack it open.

He comes to a halt at the end of the hall, he feels for the electronic mechanism of the safe, and finds it embedded to the wall in front of him. He moves a painting over and finds a button combo and tumbler system behind it. The safe door is as big as him and twice his arm length. _Well well old man, so kind of you to share the wealth._ He thinks to himself grinning as he puts an ear to the safe, He listens as the tumbler ticks and then clicks once, twice, and three times.

He uses a jolt to activate the emergency button code, and opens the safe. He has a big grin as he finds billions upon billions of Euros, gold bars and a rifle. He takes a couple thousund Euros and the rifle, _Thank the heavens mom taught me to shoot like a solider. But she's gonna be pissed when she finds out I took these Euros so easily._ He thinks to himself.

He hears a door open and quickly shuts the safe. He has enough time to reset the lock and reactivate the safe electronics and hangs the painting. He jumps up and grabs a beam on the roof, using it to hide himself as Carrie, the youngest of them, comes out her room in pajamas that would make any boy her age lusting after her.

 _Well at least she's covered up what needs coverage, but seriously, the extremely short shorts and the under boob showing tank is way to kinky for a girl her age._ He thinks to himself as he watches her head off in the direction he came from.

He hops from beam to beam following her, he stops when she looks at his guest room door and listens to the old woman moaning and begging for more. "Well he's a lost cause like the others, and here I thought I'd have a family member who wasn't obsessed with sex." She says to herself.

He chuckles a little to loudly and then hides when she looks up at him. She sniffs in his direction then throws a sandal nearly hitting his man parts with a ricochet shot. The sandal gets stuckbetween his legs on the beam and he has to keep from moving it till she turns around. "Dammed house is getting creepier by the second. I gotta tell dad to get this place blessed next time we switch islands." She says now grunting at the fact she's lost her sandal.

She turns a little, just enough that Albotross can kick down her sandal and she won't see him. She jumps a little when it lands nearly right next to her.

"Who's there?" She asks nervously, the fear noticeable in her voice and her shaking. Albotross grabs his throat and deepens it some. "Carrie, you shouldn't snoop on people little one, you might make them think your after something other than respect." He says, she shakes a more in fear, "Who are you, what do you want?" She asks quieter, he chuckles.

"Well Carrie if you promise not to tell anyone who it is, I might let you keep your memory of this night." He says as deeply as possible. She whimpers in agreement, when he hears her agree he flips down from the beam and let's his throat go.

Chuckling he says, "You should see yourself, scared of ghosts." He laughs low but loud enough to be heard across the hall. "In a nutshell ghosts are scared of me little one." He says leaning against the door that the old woman is in. Carrie looks confused, points at the door then him, then the door again.

"How are you out here yet the old woman's screaming your name like your in their, in her." She asks, they both shudder in disgust at the image she creates with that one sentence.

Albotross then chuckles to himself as he readies himself to tell her his secret. "I'm not normal sweety, as a matter of fact right now what your hearing is the old lady. But she's screaming to her fantasies of me. All at once of course." He says turning his head listening for anyone else coming down the hall.

Carrie charges at Albotross with her hands in fists. She's hoping to catch him off guard and knock him out. More for his saftey is why she's doing this.

Albotross catches her hand before she lands him with her fist to his temple. He turns towards her squeezing her wrist, not squeezing to hurt her, but to let her know he doesn't take kindly to sneak attacks. "If you must know I'm making her lusting in fantasies with my little trick of electricity." He says flicking open his other hand and arcs of lightning jumps from finger to finger.

Carrie's eyes widen in fear of what he could to her right now. He see's her face and sighs a little disturbed at what she might think he's gonna do. "Oh don't worry little one, I won't hurt you. I have a special little ability that lets me control electrical impulses. Like the ones in the brain and that control your nerves like touch and sight." He says as he lets her wrist go.

She rubs her wrist and looks at him like people used to and occasionally still do. "So your a freak of nature that dad gave birth too." She says, he growls at her comment and starts moving towards her."I was normal once you know, I could've been like the other three, gladly taking punishment, but I have a get out card that he doesn't know about, and he won't ever find out about. Right?" He says menacingly stalking Carrie and pinning her to a wall across the hall.

She shrinks into herself trying to move into the wall, she's scared of what he might do. Albotross shakes his head tired of trying to be calm even though she seems intent on pissing him off. "Look Carrie you keep quiet that I have these powers and that I was out, and I'll see what I can do about getting you out of here. Ok?" He says as he moves away trying to loosen the tension between them.

She takes a few cautionary breaths, "Ok. You get me out of this place, cause I'll be honest, with that as my future I'd rather be poor than rich, and I'll keep quiet. But you have to keep my secret too." She says as he goes to open the door, "What would that be?" He asks, "Think your the only freak in this house? Think again, actually don't cause I don't need to see your plans or sex life." She says holding her head.

He gets the gist of what she means and nods. "That will make getting out much easier, look if you want some detailing on when we're out of here come down to my cage in the basement." He says as he holds the door, she nods and waves goodnight to him. He waves back and enters the room where the old woman is starting to settle down. He gags and goes in. "Bring a bucket. I won't make it in this smell." He says before Carrie heads into the bath room.

Carrie giggles but then gags herself when the smell of fish hits her nose from the room.

About two hours later she's fallen into a fitful sleep and he's laying next to her ready to give her another shock if need be. He's wearing a mask to stop the smell and sprays the entire room with an air freshener when she stops moving.

The morning comes and there's a knock on the door,Albotross yawns, "Come in." And Carson comes in, the Coyote is still asleep naked under the blanket with him. Her arm is draped over his chest as he stares at the door with Carson looking around the room. Carson looks at the "mess" they made on the floor, and the dresser.

Carson then pulls Albotross out of the room quickly. He shuts the door quietly and ushers Albotross to his basement cage Albotross holds back from punching Carson's lights out right there. As they reach the basement door Albotross removes the electrical field around the door as Carson opens it.

Albotross says, "Penney I'm home." As he enters the basement. Penelope hears him and calls to him from the bathroom. He stretches looking around the room for any changes since last night. After the old coyote and Carrie had gone to sleep, he managed to hide the rifle in the basement on top of his cage.

"Well done boy, she seemed to be happy asleep and you made a nice mess of the place." Carson says clapping him on the back proudly, Albotross gags inwardly at the memory of just the smell.

 _I'm gonna need a good amount of sex to clear that out of my mind, or days of porn at least._ He thinks to himself as he watches Carson leave.

He hears a smaller female voice gag. It sounds like it had come from behind him.

" _Ugh I told you not to think, God's in heaven if I ever get that out of my head now it'll be too soon._ " Carrie's voice comes through his head.

" _Well next time warn me if your in my head. Now wait a little longer and you'll be seeing my actually size as I try to clear my body of that old ladies._ " He says as he goes to lay on the bed.

He hears her mental shriek of disgust as she leaves his psyche, he chuckles as he relaxes his eyes.

After a few minutes he gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom and just walks in while Penelope is in the tub. She dives deeper into the tub to cover herself. "Hey! Ever heard of a womans privacy?!" Penelope shrieks.

Albotross ignores her and heads to the shower. He turns on the water to hot and starts stripping. They've both seen each other naked so it wouldn't matter had he waited but he just really wanted to finish his shower from the other day. So he just walked into the hot shower and lets the water wash over him, taking his stress and troubles away. He sighs in relief and leans against the shower wall.

He hears the water of the tub moving and he huffs a laugh and just stays against the wall. "Penelope stop please, your making me blush." He says while he wipes some water off his arm.

He grabs his chest as a few rapid heart beats escape his control. He groans as he doubles over on himself in the shower. Penelope jumps out of her tub and rushes to the shower to check on him. He's coughing hard and bloods spilling out with the spittle from his cough. She helps him stand so he can get a proper amount of oxygenated air in his lungs. Then lugs him to bed so he can lay down and relax.

After a few minutes he's managed to calm his heart beat. He groans in pain still but no more blood is spilling from his mouth. "I'm gonna need that surgery sooner than I thought." He says when he finally manages to breath normally again. He slowly opens his eyes and Penelope is there still dripping wet, her fur becoming see through as the water droplets cascade down her body.

Albotross closes his eyes again quickly. "Penney please cover up, I'm not in the mood to be near a naked breast." He groans, rolling away and covering himself with a blanket. Penelope rolls her eyes at his shy outburst and goes to cover up. Grabbing a towel she thinks _Its kinda cute how he reacted. He nearly has a heart attack but his only concern is that I cover up. Oh well as long as he's alive I guess it's ok for him to have one request.  
_

Albotross opens his eyes when he hears Penelope walk back into the cage from the bath room. His eyes are greeted by cleavage in a hastily wrapped towel, he breaths out in disturbance. _At least she's covered._ He thinks, he tries sitting up but she pushes him down, "Go to sleep Al you need it and your heart could use it too." She says, he looks in her eyes and she's sincerely worried for him, he finally sighs in agreement and lays down to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey folks hope your enjoying the story. Poor Albotross though, looks like Bentley needs to hurry up or Sly's gonna have one less kid to worry about. So here's some good news though, for those that have read both stories but liked this one better. This story continues while the other Starfox Fanfic goes AWOL so it can build on itself. Lucky for those Fans who read this one. Well till next time this creature is out.**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Trust Betrayed

She smoothes down his hair as he relaxes on the bed. _If I ever wanted a child before I'd rather have a son like him._ Penelope thinks to herself as she puts the blanket on him.

She goes to turn off the shower and drain the tub. She dresses in her normal yellow and red jumpsuit, and goes back to her console.

Another email from Bentley is coming through and without Albotross this time she has to hack it herself which takes a bit longer. _Jeez Bentley, who do you think is gonna open this thing, the Pentagon? Or better yet Interpol?_ She thinks as she starts working on it.

She finally opens it after twenty minutes and Bentley's face is on the screen. "Hello Penelope, how are you and where's Al?" He asks, she makes hand gestures like she is sleeping and Bentley gets it.

"He's been up for the night and his father just made him sleep with someone. I doubt he did but I'm sure the electrical use is taking its toll on him. Can you hurry up the rescue, I don't think he can make it to the end of the week at this pace. And quick question if his pace keeper dies on him, what happens?" She asks, Bentley puts his hand to his head.

He mumbles something as his face gets a worried look. He thinks forseveral minutes on how to explain the extremly gorey details of what would happen if the pace keeper turned off.

"Ever put a baked potato in a microwave?" Bentley asks rubbing his eye brows together. Penlope nods slowly becoming disturbed a little. "Ever seen what happens to a potato that bakes just a little to long in that microwave?" He asks again, and Penelope gets even more worried. She covers her mouth not wanting to throw up from the imagery.

"Think of it like that, but instead his chest could burst open as his heart pops and he'd be shooting volts of electricity till he finally stops moving." Bentley says Matter of factly. He shivers in his shell at what he just said about his nephews death.

Penelope gets a shiver down her spine and her face looks even more disgusted as she holds down the bile threatening to come up. She looks over to his cage where he's asleep. "Isn't there a way to keep him from that any longer, I mean he hasn't been shocked in days and he keeps clutching his chest through the day." She says looking more worried.

"Well a shock would help keep him moving. I built the pace keeper to absorb the electricity he gets and use it to slow his rate by transferring it outwards. But the only way it'd work is if he took a lighting bolt, or full body friction to charge it." He says, Penelope gets red faced. "There's not a cloud in the sky here, but he's wearing a shock collar. Will that work?" She asks, not wanting to commit too the full body friction.

Her body is reacting to the thought of rubbing herself against him. Fur against fur, body to body. She can feel herself soaking her suit at the thought of it.

"A shock collar might work, but can you keep it on for hours to charge him? And how much does it put out?" He asks, she grabs her note pad she used to design it, "I built it to put out at least three hundred thousund watts when not set down to keep him alive." She says, he gives her a look through the monitor.

"Were you trying to kill him my dear?" He asks, "No! I was designing it to his father's specifications...And I just remembered his father has the remote to turn it on. I'm gonna have to get it if I want to actually give him a charge." She grunts in frustration, Bentley sighs.

"So until then it's static friction, I hope you don't mind rubbing against a wolf boy at least twelve years younger. And you need to at least charge him like that for several hours." She gets even more red faced.

"Several hours! Are you serious! If he wakes up while I'm rubbing on him, he'll think I'm probably raping him! I don't want to get fried and make him kill himself in the process! He's our...I mean your nephew, and you condone him sleeping with me!" She out bursts as quietly as possible.

Bentley slams a fist on his console. "I never said sleep, I said create friction! Rub against him and cause friction to start static. The static should start charging him and keep him going till the end of the week. As long as he doesn't use to much. Besides this the only other option is omega and I'd rather you weren't around for that since he has little control over it." Bentley argues, Penelope looks at him, "Uh huh, and let me ask, can I wear clothing like mine while doing this?" She asks gesturing to the rubber like jumpsuit.

She actually stands up and circles around showing him every angle. From head to toe shes covered her body in rubber clothing.

Bentley starts to answer then stops, "I guess not since your wearing clothes that don't seem to be able capture static. Fine you win, let him go catatonic before we get there, Carmelita is gonna have your head and Kittrina is gonna fry you after that." He says, "Blackmail really, ugh, I love you but I hate you all at once you know. Fine I'll rub against him, but you owe me a dinner that's at any restaurant of my choosing." She says, he gives a small smirk, "I know dear, I'll see you soon then, and there is back up for just in case things get a bit touch and go." He hangs up before she can ask who.

She glowrs at the screen for a few minutes before getting up and walking back into the cage. She watches Albotross sleep soundly like his life didnt depend on her charging him. She kneels next to his bed and rests her head next to his.

"Poor dear has no idea that he's about to be covered in another female, and knowing me, and if his dad walks in, I'm gonna take advantage of him part way through. I probably will even if the old man doesn't come down here." She mutters to herself.

She pets some hair out his face and stands over him on the bed. She starts stripping off her clothes as quickly as possible. "One day I need to wear underwear again." She says as her pants are followed by a string of her juice, the thought of riding him buck naked is a major turn on for her.

She pulls the covers off of him and climbs in to them with him. He mutters in his sleep as she starts rubbing fully naked against him. Her petite breasts rubbing against his well toned stomach.

She starts moaning after a few minutes and doesn't hear the door open and lock. She climbs on him and rubs herself completely on him from his chest to his naval. She feels the static cling between them and starts moving faster as her folds get wetter.

"What are you doing!?" Carrie exclaims covering her eyes from the site of her tutor and brother naked together.

Penelope squeaks in fear and rolls into the blanket. Carrie looks away fully, Penelope looks over Albotross. "Can you knock next time, I've gotta do something indecent here." She says and thinks of how long it's gonna take to charge him.

"So he needs to charge up his electrical powers, and there's only three ways, lightning bolt, friction, and the collar he has on. But without the remote you can't do the collar and while the sky is actually quite cloudy, yeah no lightening. Anyway I've read into the plans in your head, so I'll be in my way. Enjoy riding my brother cause no fights again till tomorrow, the contestants won't arrive till about noon so you have till night tomorrow to charge him, I can't get the remote from dad but I can tell you that you won't need to rub on him for long. If I'm right the clouds will bring a storm tomorrow, so give him a lightning attractor." Carrie says hurrying out the cage, she shudders on her way out and leaves, locking the door again.

Penelope pouts as she throws the blanket over her and him as she climbs back in with him. She bites her lip and starts rubbing again.

A few hours pass and she's tired, she's groaning and moaning in frustration at how wet she is right now. And while every fiber of her female anatomy says do him, she's managed to keep herself from that, although from how many times she came already. She's already came three times every hour she's rubbed against him.

She's noticed that she has started to lower herself to his member, with out looking she knows he's hard from a dream her tail has wrapped around his member and stroked him keeping him hard. Otherwise the blanket would be on her butt. And would havr fallen off completely by fur is prickly from all the static and she's not sure how much more she can take before she ends up shocking everything in the room just with a touch.

Another three hours pass, she's been at this for nearly eight hours and can't take it anymore. She moves and grabs the chains from before and attach them to him and the bed, "I should have put these on him from the get go, he's not gonna break them and they give him small shocks, but his father will know their on so I'm gonna have to be very convincing." She mutters to herself getting on him again, She relaxes herself a little than prepares for what she hopes is only a lustful experience in her life.

She wraps her tail around his base and raise her hips to the tip. She moans and squeaks as she slides down him, his member stretching her inner folds. "Gods, he is huge. But it feels so good." She moans as she takes him down to the base, she can feel his pulse inside her and with her tail holding him from releasing. Biting her lip she begins to ride him, slow and deep.

Five minutes later she orgasms hard riding him fast and hard her tail losing grip as she begins to spasm. She tightens her tails grip as her orgasm stops and shes sweating and panting hard.

She pulls him out of her, her tail holding his pulse down hard. She turns around groping herself as she slides him into her tail hole. She moans loudly as she manages to slide him all inside her. "Mmmmmmmm, my fist anal. I feel like he could tear me apart." She pants as she begins riding him again faster.

Albotross moans in his sleep and that makes Penelope tighten up in fear, which makes him moan again as she massages his member that way. After several more minutes she screams in pleasure as she orgasms. She orgasms so hard that her tail hole tightens and her tail lets go letting Albotross release in her. She screams louder as she feels his hot efluence fill her tail hole full.

Panting and exhausted Penelope slowly slides off of him. When she finally releases him from in her a small trail of his seed follows her and when she moans as she pulls him free some of that seed exits her covering his member again.

"Wow, I never, thought, it would, feel, that good." She pants as she struggles to pull up the blanket over her and Albotross but she manages to do it. "Tomorrow I'll clean up before you wake up. Afterwards I'll get your gear ready for the storm. But first sleep." She yawns as she lay next to Albotross.

* * *

 **Wow, never thought she'd actually take advantage of him in his sleep, but then after she's been taken advantage of for how long, she probably had this thought for a while. Not against him im sure but still had the thought. Well lets see what happens next.**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait folks this one was prepared a while ago but had school so you that old song and dance.**

* * *

Plans well made.

Albotross wakes up the next day feeling refreshed and like he's been charged full of energy. He yawns and sits up, stretching his body like he just slept on a cloud made of rocks. He sniffs the air and bed a little, it smells of love making shame. He feels something soft but firm laying next to him, he looks down and Penelope is laying next to him on the bed, stark naked.

"Oh crap, you didn't Penney please tell me you didn't while I slept." He says to himself becoming fearful. He lifts the sheets and groans slamming his head into the pillow, he finds his member hard and covered in Penlopes juices.

When he slammed his head into the pillow it shook the bed, waking her up with a start. Penelope looks around sleeplily, without her glasses shes blind. With her glasses she is groggy, she sees Albotross then bolts up right when she sees he is awake, and pissed.

"Oh evening Al, had a nice sleep?" She asks her face getting bright red as she sees how mad he is and how big he still is after last night. Albotross growls at her intensifying her fear and emphasizing his anger. "Why'd you do it Penney, I told you I can't sleep with another female because I'm a loyal mate. So why'd you do it?" He asks baring his fangs waiting for an answer. Penelope looks away sheepishly as she prepares for any hurt she may receive.

"Al listen, I got a message from Bentley after you went to sleep, he said one way for you to stop having your heart seizures was to create new energy, and I forgot about the shackles till last minute. So I was rubbing myself against you, for a few hours, and lust won over my better judgement." She says, Albotross flips so that he's sitting on the edge of the bed, Penelope puts a hand on his shoulder, he growls but doesn't back away.

"Al look I had to do something, you have a match later today and I couldn't send you out in your condition, besides the shackles didn't do much. I spent eight hours just using friction alone, I lasted till the eighth and couldn't help it anymore." She says with tears on her face, he growls low then sighs.

"I knew this would happen eventually being locked up together and you probably needing a real release. But don't think for a second that I'm forgiving you just yet, we'll see how it goes from here and then I'll decide wether or not I'm in a forgiving mood, till then stay clothed at all times around me." He says before getting up and undoing the leg shackles, he walks to the bathroom and turns on the shower.

 _Knew that dream was to real feeling to be fake. Dammit if it wasn't true that I needed a charge though. At least she cared enough to keep herself from riding me the whole time. She still did it though, and though my dad would have probably forced her, she could have at least waited till then, or slept after she was finished charging me._ He thinks as he washes up _,_ he makes sure to scrub her hardened fluids off him.

 _Well I got some stress release, not the way I wanted but what's done is done._ He thinks as he finishes, he goes and grabs some clothes, calmed down now and willing to give her the benefit of doubt. He knows she was genuine in her apology and its true that he would've needed a recharge sooner or later. But he wasn't going to let her know that till he was ready and sure she wouldn't do it again.

He walks out the bathroom rustling his fur under a towel, he hears Carson run down the stairs. He lets a sigh of annoyance out and signals for Penelope to use the bathroom while she can. He waits by the door of his cage as she heads into the shower. Carson walks in as she enters the bathroom closing the door and turning the shower on.

"Ok boy, I'm sure your sister came in here yesterday and told you that your having a match today, well it's still on but your gonna need rain proof gear. So when she gets out the shower have her rain proof your gear for tonight, I'll see you up there at six." He says, Albotross nods and waits for him to leave before letting out a huge grin.

"Oh tonight's gonna be fun alright old man, I'm gonna show you something that will blow your mind tonight." He mutters to himself looking over his cage to make sure the rifle is still hidden.

 _Maybe i should get in a few rounds of Practice while I have the rifle._ He thinks looking at the rifle for a minute. He could be gone for an hour and fire a few rounds and be back long before anyone notices.

He goes to check the new gear for tonight, deciding better since he doesn't want to give anyone suspicion of his sniper skills, a lot of metal, grinning he shocks it a little and the armor absorbs the energy and holds it some before it volts back into him.

 _Oh this is perfect, I'll be charged non stop till the end and then I'll break us all out at once._ He thinks as he polishes the gear he's gonna wear, he hears Penelope come out. "Hey Penney I'm gonna get real wet today so if you could help me water proof the new gear I'd appreciate it." He says.

"Sure Al, I'll finish dressing then we can start water proofing it. Oh and send one of your siblings down please, I'd rather be free with you instead of waiting behind a door for you." She says, he chuckles, " _You know it's rude to listen in on people Carrie. But I forgive you for this one, so will you come get her when I start fighting?"_ He asks her, " _How'd you know it was me?"_ Carrie asks, he gives a mental note to teach her that some powers like hers are a two way street to those trained enough.

" _Hey what do you expect I'm all alone in the special part of our family tree for twelve years so I'd appreciate some respect. Any way fine I'll come get her, don't expect me to be gentle with her though, if I get her out dad's gonna want to punish her."_ She says, Albotross let's out a aggravated sigh then hands the gear over to Penelope. " _Look I don't want her hurt, but if you have to rough her up a little, just enough that that she doesn't bruise._ " He says to her,

"Hey!" Penelope says out loud, he chuckles as she throws a rag at him covered in wax to coat the new gear for his match. He hands it back to her and she smacks his shoulder with it.

"Your lucky that I want to get out of here, or I'd be skinning me two wolf skin rugs." He chuckles and Carrie huffs, he ruffles her hair and goes to his cage as the girls argue mentally. He stretches and exercises while Penelope cleans the gear.

She finishes and puts it on his bed so he can change into it. Before she can leave though he stands up from his mat.

"Tell me Penney, was it worth it. The screwing me in my sleep I mean, was shoving my body into yours worth this awkward scenario?" He asks, taking off his clothes to put on all the new stuff.

"Well if your asking was the sex good even with you asleep, then yes. If your asking if I wanted this awkwardness between us then no. I truly was just trying to charge you up with static friction, but you should know full well by now that any other girl would've screwed you in your sleep while charging you." She says, he shrugs.

"True enough, but you still betrayed me, you could've easily just masturbated like you've been doing. But like you said, any female would've taken the chance if they had the opportunity." He says, she hugs him from behind, then whispers.

"Thank you for understanding, I know it's gonna take a while to regain your trust but I'll try to. And the first one I need to do that with is Bentley, of course I guess he won't know about this till I'm ready to tell him." She gives him a little squeeze then he squeezes her hand and she lets go, he finishes putting on the new equipment then runs a few volts through it and recharges himself of the energy he's wasting. He stretches and all the mental clangs, he heads to the cage entrance as Carson walks through the door.

"Ready to go boy? Your facing six at once, including the current arena champ. I want you to take your time with this one, give the people a show." He says jabbing Albotross arm.

"Sure, I'll give a show no one will forget." He replies waiting for Carlson to lead him to the arena. Instead of waiting for his brood brothers to push him in, he jumps down the hole and rolls out when he reaches the bottom.

* * *

 **Well folks, seems this arc is about to end. Doesn't mean this story is anywhere near over. We'll see if this story can continue much longer. Just gonna have to wait and see. I wonder how Albotross will deal with what happens next. Wait to find out**.

 _ **Remember to keep the balance!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Omega means more than just lowest

* * *

He leaps to the nearest boulder and watches as the rest of the fighters come out, the last being Dranem, the champ. He walks in with a cocky attitude, Albotross smiles.

 _He's gonna be a fun one to break._ He thinks, he grins as the announcer prepares to start the match. He looks around and sees the tallest boulder. He grins wider and then goes back to watching the match, three of the fighters are off plotting while three others are preparing to climb his boulder.

He sighs and prepares to fight, the first one to reach him is a bear man, he reaches the top and Albotross looks down at him, then pushes him off with his foot. He launches down like he was thrown from a catapult almost hitting the female bear. The female bear barely dodges it and continues to climb up, she and the Fox man reach the top at the same time, he twists into a hand stand and sends them flying as he kicks them both in the face with a split, sending them off in opposite directions.

He lets out a bored grunt, and leaps down the boulder. He lands soundly on both feet, then taps one foot and the other getting a better feel for his standing. Then he takes up a runner stance, and takes off at high speed heading directly for the trio planning. He meets a boulder and leaps off it using the boulders around him that he jumps off to gain momentum. As soon as he's built his momentum that he can push the boulder he jumps off, he begins to launch himself at the trio. Dranem notices and leaps back in time as Albotross tackles the other two into the ground. They're passed out now, the last four take up positions around him.

He measures them up and yawns in their faces, they all growl at him and two at a time attack him. He dodges the first two and they meet fist to face, he catches the foot of the other that goes for his face and the other tries to knock his feet out from under him, he twists his bottom half and dances over the attack. Grabbing the foot in front of him he pushes the face kicker away and then he uses his strength to launch himself into the air landing perfectly on the nearest boulder. All four run after him as he hops from boulder to boulder heading to the tallest one. He hears the lighting crack above them, grinning he leaps onto the side of the large boulder and starts climbing up. Dranem and the other three follow suit and climb up after him. He reaches the top and howls loudly making the lighting converge over him, everyone's cheers stop but the fighters still climb. Albotross chuckles as he feels his power rocket just from being near the lighting. The patrons watching all call for weapons to be added and throw them down.

He watches for a good minute after they start and catalogues all the types of spears, swords, knives and long-range weapons. Then he looks down at his opponents, the closest one is the Fox man, so Albotross jumps down and lands on him then uses him as a surfboard down to the field. He dodges all the big patches that stick out to save him the worst of it. He reaches flat gorund and jumps off, the Fox is unconscious and bruised but alive. Albotross watches as the other three decend the spire sized boulder. Wrapping his arms around himself he taps a foot waiting impatiently. Carson calls for them to stop quickly, they all look up at him, Albotross does it with a grimace.

"So boy, you seem to have a special talent, wanna tell me what it is?" Carson calls down,

"Old man what the fuck are you talking about, I just have more energy then normal today, is that so weird?" He calls back, Carson's grimace is visible from the floor of the arena. Albotross grins widely as the lighting cracks louder above them all. Then Carrie brings out a bloody and beaten Penelope, he growls and Carrie sends an image of what happened, that just makes him growl more and the lighting doubles in timing.

"Boy tell me what's really special about you or your caretaker gets dropped" Carson yells.

" _Al I'm using Carrie as a speaker, so please for me don't reveal your powers. He'll use you like he used me and then he'll probably find out about Carrie. She's a good kid and I wouldn't wish the life I had on either of you._ " She says, Albotross tears up a little before saying,

"I'd never reveal myself to the man who locks me in a cage night after night!" Everyone gasps, Carson growls before tossing Penelope over. Albotross bolts for her, he knows he can't reach her on his own feet. He solidifies his resolve then mutters, "Alpha," and suddenly he's nothing more than a whisper of wind, then he stops below her. He jumps and catches her before she hits the ground. Landing with Penelope in his arms he shakes her awake from her pass out during the fall. She looks up at him and then smiles before she turns and coughs up blood and food. He gets worried as she coughs for several minutes.

"I think they broke a few vitals, I can feel something bleeding." She says, Albotross growls and the lighting increases more. He checks her pulse, it's slowing, he listens to her heart and inside he hears the small amount of blood pooling in her stomach. He tears up more because her wounds are fatal to a small frame like hers.

"Don't worry Penelope this is gonna save you, but it's gonna hurt, think you can handle that?" He asks, she chuckles then coughs some blood. "Sure dear Al, a little more pain won't do much worse than right now." She says, Albotross smiles down at her, then kisses her forehead before putting his hand hovering over her. He takes a deep breath concentrating and whispers, "Epsilon." Volts of energy jumps off his hand into Penelope.

She grunts and groans as the energy stitches her wounds closed, then screams out as the energy repairs her internals. He pants as he stops the flow and Penelope is fully healed. She's passed out again but breathing easier, he glowers at his family, then with an ease that no one expects he leaps all the way back up to the railing. He catches the rail and pulls himself and Penelope up over it. He sees Carlson fumble with the remote getting it out, Carrie is the only one who doesn't shy away from Albotross. He walks right up to her and kneels next to her putting Penelope down next to her. He feels the energy flow through his collar, he chuckles out loud and looks over at his remaining" family".

"So you gonna feed me all day or figure out my powers through a lucky guess." He says letting a few volts dance from his shoulder to his fingertips. He pets Carrie whispering,

"Watch her little one, I'll be back to take you both." She nods and gives him a hug, he hugs her back then stands back up setting a field around them. He stalks toward his father and siblings, pushing them to the rail.

"How is a lowly Omega doing this father?" Samantha asks, Albotross ears perk up at that. He growls at them and pushes them over. They all fall and he jumps after them, unlike them he manages to catch the wall and slide down with ease.

"So that's why you wanted me back. You needed someone to be the bottom of the pack huh. To bad for you I'm not one to listen unless I know the person. And even worse, I know all of you to little to listen. And guess what else, being an Omega does not mean I'm lowest on the totem pole!" He growls out, Dranem and the female bear come to their defense.

"Well ain't this a hoot, six against one all over again. How about it old man, feel like coming out of retirement with five others to back you up." He taunts, Carson, Darren, Dranem, Rick, Samantha and the female bear are all getting ready to jump him. He grins to himself and takes up a relaxed stance, they all prowl around him then his brothers come at him from each side, he let's out a sigh of disgust, before he twists dodging their high and low attacks. He catches their shirts and swings them around a bit then tosses them like rag dolls at the closest boulders. He lands back on his feet and prepares as Samantha and the female bear attack. He rolls out of the way but shocks them both in the process making them fall and start stripping, guards come and take them aside.

"What did you do to them?" Carson asks, Albotross snorts,

"All I did was give them their fantasies. It's what I've done every night I've had to sleep with some stranger." He says, he jumps over the man bear as he tries taking his back. He plants both feet on the bears back and launches him forward into the boulder behind his father. "I also can sense the electrical currents around us. That includes the ones deep in your muscles and brains." He says, as they watch him like a experiment gone wrong. He chuckles as they back away, he perks his ears as hears a few voices that he hadn't thought to hear.

"Well he's moving normal for now but he really should come up here and get his pace keeper tuned." He hears from up above him, he looks up and Bentley and Sly are leaning over the railing.

"At least he's alive, from what Penelope said the other day he should be asleep right now. Or worse having a heart attack." He hears Carmelita say, she's cuffing all the watchers. He smiles as hears Murray say.

"Man these guards are weak. I've seen more fight in the little tikes people bring to my gym." Albotross laughs, then calls up.

"You think their weak, try standing next to the so called champions here." He calls, he spreads his palm and all the metal under all their clothes and gear. It all flies off them and onto the nearest boulders narrowly missing Darren and Rick.

"Oh don't act all surprised I could sense the static bouncing off your weapons. Honestly it was all to easy, and quite annoying to know that you hid weapons cause you can't fight fair." Albotross says, then he leaps on top the boulder behind him.

"Tell you what, get up here in twenty seconds and I'll fight you both going all out." He says, he squats on the boulder and Murray comes down between them. Carlson and Dranem jump back a little, Carson pulls out another remote.

"Boy your not the only one with back up or tricks up your sleeves." Carson says, he nods at Dranem who runs past Murray. Just then Kittrina lands before him in a ball of fire standing with attitude, Albotross grins, oh how he's missed her. He hears gears grinding as Carson presses a button on the remote, and Dranem uses that moment of distraction to grab Kittrina about the waist and tackles her to a boulder.

Albotross hears her skull hit with a loud thud and a swarm of monsters burst from nowhere. Albotross growls both at the monsters and then down at Dranem as he tosses Kittrina aside like a rag doll. Albotross hops down to meet him as he turns.

"You know that you just fucked yourself big time, right?" He says, his eyes dialating to the point their almost all iris and no pupil. Dranem backs away a little, his smug smirk falling as he feels the menacing aura oozing from Albotross. A monster swoops down narrowly missing Albotross, but Dranem grabs its leg and uses it as a get away. Albotross walks over to Kittrina who's still unconscious, picks her up and leaps up to the top rail carrying her. He calls over Bentley.

"Here, take care of her and I'll be right back." He says before jumping back over the rail. But instead of jumping down. He jumps at the tallest boulder and climbs to the top again. He hears the lighting over head even as the monsters swarm. He takes a deep breath and hears all the protest from everyone who knows what he's about to do. He howls long and loud, everyone quiets down as they hear the lighting resonate with his howl. Then as if summoned on que a few dozen volts of lighting strike him, and his body seems to explode out as he absorbs all the energy of the lightning.

"Oh boy. Well let's hope Bentley wakes Kittrina up before he goes feral on us." Sly says knocking a guard unconscious.

"At least this may help us some my love." Carmelita says, shooting another with her shock pistol and a monster after. Penelope follows along with Bentley.

"My big brained turtle, you said he'd change forms, not explode." She says, Bentley pats her side.

"My dear he is changing, into pure energy, he chooses to do the full body change elsewhere." He explains, the thunder cracks above sounding like howls from Albotross.

* * *

 **Well now, it seems our friends are in for a big surprise. But i want to ask you fellow readers, do you think Albotross can control the beast he will become or will he lose over to his natural mindset. Frankly lets hope he doesn't cause i do not need to clean up any more messes from little animals. But i digress folks, we'll see how the night plays out when this is over.**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Family among theives

Albotross is above the cloud of monsters, growing bigger and slightly more feral by the second. With each volt he absorbs he feels his muscles grow more powerful. He's no longer in his original form, now he's a large dire wolf. His arms and legs strong enough to crush the boulders around the arena like paper. His howl loud enough to deafen all who are unfortunate enough to hear it at close range. His body and fur made of pure electrical energy deadly enough to kill on contact.

His senses peaked that he can see through any amount of darkness, his ears can pick up each individual wing beat of the monsters, his nose can pick up the scent of Dranem hiding among them, his sense of touch practically reaches to him and holds his position, and his sense of taste, strong enough that he can taste the sweat off him like he was right their. As a bolt of lighting, he leaps down to the ground and everyone is captured by his majestic stature.

He looks down at where Murray and his father are still wrestling, then strides over to them growling all the rage and hatred he has for his father very clear. Murray moves out of the way as Albotross in his current form tackles his father going through three boulders then slamming into the wall, all in the matter of mere seconds. He grins in his own way as he hears bones crack when his father finally hits the ground. He huffs out a breath and looks at the cloud of monsters, sniffing the air he picks up that Dranem is hiding among the center of them.

He hears his breath quick and shallow as he hops from monster to monster. Albotross hears everyone's plea for him to just let it go, but he ignores them. He wants vengeance against the man who tackled his sister and mate into the boulder. He hops onto the wall then into the cloud of mosters using incoming volts of energy as stepping stones to mow them down by the dozens. He heads directly for the center of the monsters, Dranem is hopping from one to the other not paying attention to the wave of them falling as Albotross rushes towards him.

Dranem doesn't notice until it's too late, Albotross catches Dranem around the middle in his teeth, then tosses him down at speeds to kill on impact. Murray is carrying an inflatable bounce mat and pumps it up as Dranem reaches within fatal impact range, he lands safe but has dents in his gear and blood seeping out the side of it as Albotross barrels down on top of him, pinning him under a paw hard enough to crack a few bones but not to kill. Albotross, losing his sense of reason leans his head down slowly on him, about to use his teeth to bite Dranem in half up to the part under his paw.

Then Kittrina is there, kicks Dranem unconscious and talks to Albotross, who in his current state of mind sees her as his mate and so sits and licks her. Kittrina giggles at his gesture knowing she's calmed him down instanly. Now she needs to burn off his energy and bring him down back to his normal fuzzy, and for her eyes only when nude, form. She kneels by his head hugging him, he doesn't fight it and closes his eyes relishing her contact. As it soothes him, the energy he's built up slowly drains out of him and seeps down into the ground, or back up into the air. After a few minutes Kittrina is hugging the brother she knows and loves.

"Hey can you maybe let go of me so I can find some clothes, because being honest id love nothing more than for you to hold me elsewhere but we have an audience." Albotross says as quietly as possible. Kittrina smiles at the proclomation, but before she responds he goes stiff in her hands. He's gasping for breath and coughing up blood, she freezes up for a mere second, then calls for Bentley as she quickly but gently lays him down. He's twitching and volts of energy are flying off him when Bentley gets down to the floor with Penelope. She checks his pulse and then searches through Bentley's pack. She pulls out sedatives and sticks all four in his arm which she wrapped in a belt she found on the ground. He calms down some then Bentley ushers everyone away as his chair builds a makeshift operating table and room. Penelope acts as his assistant and sends everybody up to the mansion.

"Poor brother. I wish he didn't have this burden but I've only known him for so long so I guess I can't say much." Carrie says after greeting everyone and leading them to a outdoor patio out of the now falling rain.

After a few hours of waiting Bentley comes back up on the elevator with Penelope and a sleeping Albotross under a blanket, Kittrina, Carmelita, and Sly are by his side in seconds, Carrie stays back.

" _So little pup feeling bashful now, I'm surprised you weren't when you walked out in that too tight outfit from the other night."_ She hears Albotross in her head, instead of yelping she merely answers.

" _Well those outfits I've been raised in, this though. I have no idea how to handle family affection like this, our father was cruel most times, volatile other times. Can you show me anything that will help?_ " She asks, he smiles a little, then shows her the happiest memories she's had with Penelope, " _That's what a family feels like Carrie, you may not know me, but you know Penelope, go to her and be yourself, let your emotions run free._ " He says to her, she feels a gentle nudge towards Penelope and slowly walks over keeping her head down the whole way. When she's inches from her Carrie hugs Penelope, Penelope is surprised for a second then hugs her back. Carries face gets redder through her auburn fur as she sees people watching, including Albotross who is smiling at her.

Penelope not knowing whats going on tears up a little as she hugs the young wolf. The nightmares she's had to live in is now over, and even better on her concious, although why se doesn't know, she wont have to worry about what happens to Carrie as she grows up now. She feels Cariie tear up and from the look in her eyes she can tell their happy but she'll just say its the rain, Penelope knows it. Still to cover it up.

"I know sweety, it's over finally, now come on let's go check up on your big brother." Penelope says aiming herself and Carrie at the now awake wolf. Carrie shakes her head,

"I know I should be happy for him, I know it would probably be best for me to be kind to him, but I've known him for only three days. I need more than that to show actual affection." She says, Bentley rolls up next to her and pets her.

"Smart girl, yeah right now it's best if you two let the rest of them get the information out of him. So miss Carrie, your a telepathic huh?" Bentley asks, Carrie doesn't know how he was able to figure that out but she nods a little and sends him images of the past few years with Penelope, her tutoring sessions, their little games when her father wasn't present. He smiles a bit, and let's the girls have the rest of their moment. Albotross is up and moving somewhat and has the blanket around his hips, which no matter how tight hes been wrapping it, the blanket seems to want to show off the rest of him. But he is so drained right now that Sly and Murray are helping him walk up to the mansion. He walks up to a power cord thats just nailed to the wall outside, then rips it out and let's the energy build up in him again. He lets go after a few minutes and half the house is dark with no power.

"Sorry, took a little more juice then I intended, so who else is hungry?" He asks, Murray and Sly chuckle, everyone else is groaning and laughing at the same time.

"Carrie sweety how much food do we have in the pantries?" Penelope asks,

"Maybe enough to feed half an army. Why?" Carrie asks, Bentley replies,

"Cause Murray and Al are gonna eat about half of that alone." Carrie and Penlope go bug eyed as Albotross and Murray head inside with everyone else following. Kittrina takes a seat next to Albotross as usual and everyone else spreads a little, Carrie and Penlope go to the kitchen with Bentley and start cooking everything.

Albotross and Murray eat several plates alone when everyone else stops at two. "You two must be a buffet lines worst nightmare!" Carrie exclaims looking at the piles of dishes that have piled up around the two. Everyone excluding Penelope gives a small laugh as she is actually only seeing this for the first time that anyone can almost Murray under the table.

"Sweety if you think this is bad try actually feeding them during thanksgiving, we have to prepare days in advance just to make sure there's enough for everyone else to be able to eat." Carmelita says, Sly, Kittrina, and Bentley nod in agreement. Albotross sucks in a deep breath then let's out a burp that shakes the table, Murray gives him a high five, Kittrina giggles batting away the air and he shrinks down at Carmelita's stare of disappointment.

"Manners dear, or do you need a refresher course." She says, Albotross sits straight up.

"No ma'am!" He exclaims turning bright red as Kittrina laughs out loud, then stops when Carmelita stares at her. Carrie watches as this goes on then asks,

"How can she control them so easily, he was so rebellious against dad yet all Mrs Cooper does is stare them down and their like soldiers?" Penelope shrugs, Bentley chuckles,

"That dear Carrie is the power of motherhood, it's something elusive to most except the mother or person who raised them. That's all I can say, this manners training must have been taught to them so much that they know it by heart and don't want to go through training again." Carrie tries looking through Albotross's mind, but is blocked out, she tries again and its like a brick wall is up, keeping her out.

"Care while I'd love to inform you quietly of my training in all matters etiquette wise. It's best to leave you out of that, otherwise the training goes with and you'll be stiffer than a two by four." Albotross says when he passes her on his way down to the basement again. Sly smiles after him and Carmelita leans into Sly,

"So my love shall we call it a night, the boat will still be here in the morning since all that storm water caused the ship to beach." Sly says petting her, she yawns and nods in agreement for sleep, they say good night to all and head to a room that Carrie had pointed out after they had gone inside while Bentley and Penelope operated on Albotross. Albotross comes back up a minute later holding the hidden rifle and changed into a pair of his pants he brought as everyone starts going to bed. He looks it over then takes it apart slowly, afterwards he starts to clean it out.

After about twenty minutes of doing this and everyone else has gone to the rooms to sleep, most notably Kittrina went down to his cage. he puts the rifle back together in seconds flat as soon as its cleaned inside and out. He sighs as he hears people outside, going to the back patio he turns off all the lights.

He steps outside and stops before the stairs out to the lawn. Carlson is being dragged along with Dranem by Darren and Rick, the bear and Samantha are following wearing somewhat shredded clothes. He growls loudly getting their attention, the lighting above cracks as he does. They stop in their tracks, "You know I should leave you all out here in the rain for what you've done. But I've been raised better than that, so I'll let you inside, but you'll be locked in rooms I choose." Albotross says as he leans with the rifle against the closest beam.

"What if we don't want to? What if we want to reclaim our home while everyone else is asleep?" Rick asks, Albotross looks his older brother up and down. He stands up fully and howls out, lighting strikes next to him on the lawn missing the mansion. They all hop back as he snarls and more lighting strikes meters from them.

"Any more questions or do you want out in the rain?" He growls, he turns around and walks in with the rifle, they follow. When they enter he turns on the lights for them to follow.

Rick and Darren move to go elsewhere and he turns out the lights on them quickly and when they turn back on he's up front still but their a little beaten. He puts them in rooms as far from everyone else as possible. He sets a shock shield on each of the doors, then he leaves and goes to his cage which has been his home for the past few days. A lightning strike is heard in the distance, and he smiles as he hears a reminiscent howl inside of it.

* * *

 **Ok folks, hope you all enjoyed this little trip for a good starter. Next trip is gonna be brutal to write, and for those fans who actually enjoy this pairing between characters it might be even worse. But thats later, next chapter is a special one that everyone should enjoy. Until then my friends in the shadow and the light I bid the ado.**

 _ **Remember to keep the Balance!**_


	20. Chapter 20

That night

 **Warning this is lemon.**

* * *

Albotross is coming down the stairs to his basement cage that he's lived in since his father brought him here. Kittrina is outside the cage door her foot tapping in anger.

 _Oh crap she knows, dammit Penelope you could have at least masked the scent._ He thinks to himself as Kittrina walsk right up to him and slaps him, hard.

"So Albotross I'd be the only woman for you huh? You wouldn't see any other female sexually? What happened to that huh?" Kittrina asks and with every phrase up to the question her fur seems to become fire. Albotross starts backing up to the recently shut door of the basement trying to let her calm before she jumps to any conclusions.

"Kittrina, love, please calm down and I'll explain." Albotross says. Kittrina stops stalking towards him and crosses her arms over her chest. He notices the metal ring she has sewn into her shirt is still burning hot. "I'm waiting to hear what happened Albotross." Kittrina says as she taps her foot.

"Ok now what happened was, while I was here me and Penelope were locked down her together." he starts, she waves her hand for him to continue. "Carson had a contract of owner ship on her and so we planned on getting him to transfer it to me. The only way to make him believe that was think I had a sexual intrest in her." That was a mistake for him to say as two of her tails literally lit into flames.

"Hey it was fake she didn't want to do me either after what my father did to her sexually!" He exclaims. She takes a few deep breaths the flames going to the tips of her tails.

He wipes his head clean of sweat then continues. "We managed to make him believe it and sign her control to me. To make sure he kept that belief I gave her the fantasies she wanted with Bentley. By shocking her nervous system and letting her go to town on the bed while I read a book!" He says when he sees her face getting angry again. She taps her foot faster. "Doesn't explain why her scents all over you." Kittrina says.

"I was getting there love. The other night I went to bed, my chest was aching and my powers were draining. Apparently Bently messaged her while I was a sleep. And he told her she needed to charge me. I had no say in this at all. She had to use static friction, and the only way for that was fur against fur as you can see." He says pointing to all the plastic and metal that wouldn't hold a charge for him.

"You could have drained the console!" She rants pointing at it. "Once again, I was asleep during this decision. I had no idea what they were talking about when this went on." He says calmly. Her tail flicks in anger, still not fully believing him.

"Look you want to know what I was dreaming of while she fucked me in my sleep cause I'm sure if nothing else you'll believe that straight from my mind." He says finally giving up on trying to convince her. She was too angry to convince any other way just yet.

She nods and Albotross slowly walks up to her. He holds her close ignoring the smell of burning fur from his hands and where his body is touching hers. He lowers his head and pulls hers up and kisses her gently.

She closes her eyes and watches the dream.

He's back home, he's alone or so he thinks as he walks around in his underwear. Sly, Carmelita, Conner, and Alisa are out of town visiting Carmelita's parents. He goes to the living room sits on the recliner and turns on the T.V. to watch a movie.

The movie is halfway through when Kittrina suddenly jumps in his lap, also in her under wear. "Hey big boy, ready for some real fun?" She asks, before he answers she kisses him, her tounge battling his for dominance. He pulls her close and she wraps her arms around him. He unhooks her bra with his left hand. She moans as she feels the pressure release from her chest.

The dream site ends as Albotross pulls back. Kittrina is about to get mad, when she notices his burnt clothes and fur. "Do you believe me now love, besides I was asleep the whole time no matter what you think. Penelope took her pleasure with no prior consent." He says, his fur growing back as he goes to look for some new clothes.

She turns down her heat and walks in the cage behind him. He's in his underwear bent over his bag on his bed. She bites her lip before coming up behind him and giving him a squeeze. He jumps in surprise at not hearing her come in.

She undoes her top and let's it fall to the floor. "Want to finish that dream right her and now, big boy?" She asks massaging her breasts with a seductive look in her eyes. Albotross's mouth waters as his underwear can be heard stretching as his body reacts to her. She walks over to him her tail knocking his bag off the bed and she straddles him as he sits down. She kisses him like in the dream their tounges fighting for dominance in each others mouths. He growls and gropes her right breast teasing the nipple with his thumb.

She moans calling his name as she feels his hardness against her hip. He lightly licks her breasts making her nipples hard as he sends small volts through her making her wetter than she already was. He undoes her pants and practically rips them off her as she literally rips his underwear off. She raises her hips and angles him so that when she slams her hips down into him she's taking him into the deepest parts of her wet folds.

He growls in pleasure as she engulfs his full size in her as he is right now. "Dam girl, your impatient when you want it." He whispers in her ear. She nips his ear so he can't see her blush, but she tightens around him.

Kittrina starts to slowly ride him raising her hips so he's almost out then slamming down to take him in. He leans back moaning, begging for more. She obliges by moving faster and clawing his chest in her moment of pleasure. He grips her breasts and plays with her bouncing nipples as she arcs her back panting as she continues to pick up the pace.

Albotross feels her body tightening, and flips them over so he's on top. He keeps her pace and thrusts deeper as she screams in pleasure. She arcs her back and grabs the scruff of his neck as she feels her body spasm in ecstasy. He continues his thrusts, making her spasms even longer as she feels her body massage his member.

Finally after her last spasm dies he find release. He retreats from her folds and releases on her body, covering her from breast to naval in his essence. She moans his name swiping some from her breast and licking the finger clean.

"What else do you have for me big boy?" She asks seductively. He grins lustfully as he nips her ear making her tails twitch in pleasure and wrap around him and his member.

Sly and Carmelita are staying in the master bedroom. They're going through the clothes they brought for the trip since they had no idea how long it was going to be.

"So Carm, we're finally alone again. What say you and me enjoy each other's company like before the kids?" Sly says with his best seductive grin he can put on. This makes Carmelita giggle a little.

"Sly Cooper I swear ever since we left for this rescue you've been trying to get in bed with me. I know It's the first time in the past four years we've had alone but relax my love, it'll come in due time." She says petting his cheek gently before kissing him quickly.

"Now I'm going to shower the sweat off. I'll be out shortly." Carmelita says grabbing her clothes and running into the bath before Sly has a chance to collect his thoughts.

A few seconds later Sly comes out of his Carmelita induced trance. "Dammit I love her but I have needs too." He grumbles falling onto the bed as he hears the water running in the shower. He rolls onto his back and stairs at the ceiling.

Carmelita is in the bathroom stripping out of her skirt and boots before undoing her top. Her breasts fall into her hands, her nipples erect.

 _Oh sly if you only knew. I want to fuck you so bad sometimes but if we do it'll be impossible to stop._ She thinks as she checks the water with her hand.

Carmelita then removes her thong and its followed by a string of her juices that was produced during her flirtation with Sly a moment ago. She lets out a silent moan as she passes a finger over her wet folds.

 _Maybe just tonight. Yeah I'm sure we can learn to stop before we pass out._ Carmelita thinks to herself looking over at the thong and see through top she was planning to wear to bed.

As she gets in the water Sly is on the other side of the door messing with the lock. He is turning the mechanism as quietly as possible so he can at least sneak a peek. Being a former master thief has the perk of opening the lock easily.

He opens the door and steam just flows out of the open passage. He props the cane by the door and walks in as quietly as possible. He hears Carmelita humming in the shower and sneaks up to it.

"Come on in and join me Sly." Carmelita says when he manages to crack the shower glass door open a crack. Sly is so surprised by her statement that he falls back and lands on his tail.

"How'd you know I was here?" Sly asks as he gets back up. Carmelita left the door open and is standing by it her full nude body open for his gaze.

 _If I wasn't a gentleman, I'd be drooling all over that vixen._ He thinks as Carmelita giggles a little.

 _I managed to surprise him twice I see._ She thinks as she sees the front of his pants getting larger. He sees the trail of her eyes and grins.

"Sorry but seeing you like this makes me want you in a way that would put others to shame." He says pulling his pants a little.

Carmelita bites her lip hungrily as she watches Sly tug on his now to tight pants.

"So I take it your gonna tease me instead of joining me in this hot, steamy, shower?" She says licking her lips and playing with herself a little.

Sly almost literally has his jaw drop.

 _She's never this assertive! What happens to the shy outside the bed woman I know? Well I don't care, she's offering a night after nearly four years without. I'm taking it and gonna make it last all night!_ He thinks quickly throwing off his blue and yellow turtle neck and hat, then practically ripping off his pants.

Carmelita is giggling as she watches Sly strip to quickly for her. Her tail is wagging excitedly in anticipation of the night they're about to have.

Sly manages to completely strip down as Carmelita walks backwards into the shower again. Sly walks up to the door his member standing at full attention. He looks into the shower but so much steam is there he can't see past the door.

Carmelita watches him stand at the door while she plays with herself in the steam.

 _Oh how I've missed this type of scene. But it's reversed this time. I'm the one watching Sly dumbfounded with that lustful gaze. Not to mention that well toned body of his, down to his rock hard member. How he manages to keep in shape when he's in an office all day verifying art I'll never know. Mmmmmmmm, I can't wait anymore, I need my Raccoon now!_ Carmelita thinks while leaning against the far wall of this overly large shower.

Sly peeks something orange with a beige stomach move in the steam. Before he can move Carmelita has pulled him into the piping hot water as it scalds his back. He jumps forward pushing her against the wall as the water burn cools a little. Her full curves are pressed against him and he can feel his member getting harder.

Carmelita can feel him getting stiffer against her stomach.

"Well Sly, is that your cane or are you just happy to see me?" She asks biting her lips a little to act innocent. Sly catches on and grins widely.

"Right now it's both, I'm very happy to see you, and so is my "cane"." Sly says grinding against her a little. She moans softly, how she has missed those last several inches of his.

Sly manages to turn down the water temperature with his tail. He slowly walks back into the extremly warm but not hot water. Leaving Carmelita against the wall as he does.

Carmelita not wanting to let him get a chance to play games with her jumps him. She lands full on his chest and actually impaled her folds just right with his member. They both arc their backs in pleasure moaning loudly as all eight inches enter Carmelita's now vice grip like hold she has with her folds.

"Why did we ever stop being intimate?" Sly asks as he cups Carmelita's butt while she wraps her legs and tail around him. Carmelita gets a little sheepish.

"You never did, it was only me. I stopped because I was scared, when the twins were born Conner had the umbilical cord around his neck, and that scared me to death. I don't want to bury my kids when they're born because all my movements at work cause them to move into a dangerous position in the womb." She says her tail slowly letting go of him.

Sly's tail wraps around Carmelita's keeping the connection there. "It scared me too Carm, but that doesn't mean it will happen again. And we don't have to have more kids right away you know. I mean sure it'd be nice to have as many kids as possible." Sly says holding Carmelita closer with one arm. She giggles a little, "If I have any more kids like you then we're going to need to put some loud alarm systems every time they break out the house." She says laughing a little.

Sly laughs with her.

"Got that right my love. But as long as they're beautiful and caring like they're mother I can forgive a few breakouts." Sly says his face inching towards Carmelita.

Carmelita's face inches towards Sly.

"And as long as they're as handsome and kind like they're father I can let a few breakouts slide." She says right before they kiss deeply.

Sly remembers that he's still buried inside of Carmelita. He deepens the kiss as he slowly begins to thrust. He feels her tighten as he does and he chuckles a little as he hears her moan in the kiss.

Carmelita feels him moving and moans for more as her body reacts. When he keeps it slow she takes matters into her own hips and swings herself fast on him, riding him hard.

They both break the kiss to moan as Sly keeps pace with her now. They hold each other tight as Carmelita rides harder swinging her hips with his hand so that he nearly slides out each time.

Then they both climax at the same time. Sly and Carmelita have completely buried Sly's member in her. Carmelita can feel him flooding her inside and she climaxes again from it. This causes Sly's to continue and some spills out into the shower floor.

Carmelita is on her own legs shakily after they've finished.

"Mmmmmmmm, that was amazing." Carmelita says after kissing Sly again.

"I know Carm. And this may be rude but can we continue?" Sly asks seeing that Carmelita is using him as a balance.

Carmelita turns off the water then turns back to Sly. Sly looks at her with a quizzical look as she smirks. Carmelita gets on her knees before Sly can react and grabs the base of his member. She cradles him with her hand Then licks his member slowly from base to tip.

"I don't know Sly, can we?" She asks rhetorically. Sly moans as she continues from base to tip then tip to base. After several minutes of teasing him like this Carmelita does something she never did.

Sly gasps in pleasure as Carmelita slowly but surely takes his member in her mouth.

 _Wow she's never done this! Even when I begged an pleaded she would lick me only! If I had known her mouth would feel this good I'd have begged more!_ He thinks as she sucks on his member fast.

She's only going half way but Carmelita can tell Sly is enjoying his gift. His face is in the most erotic expression she has ever seen. Her tounge circles the tip as she pulls back from it.

"Wh, why'd you,stop?" Sly pants as she stands again.

Carmelita turns around facing her back towards Sly.

"Well love, I was seeing how much you enjoyed that. But I decided that we should finish elsewhere." She says bending over her tail raised completely exposing her backside to him.

Looking from her legs Carmelita can swear that Sly got bigger while she was bending over. She shakes her hips at him a little calling him forward. Sly walks over and grabs her hips gently as he slides into her tail hole.

She moans as it fills her inner cavity. Sly starts thrusting slow, deep and hard and she wraps her tail around him silently begging for more. He picks up the pace and she openly screams his name in pleasure.

He growls in pleasure as her tail keeps pulling him back and he finally releases again after she screams in pleasure again as she climaxes. Her tail holds him close as his body releases his essence in her. After several minutes they finally pull apart, both moaning as Sly pulls his member from her tail hole.

They exit the bathroom hand in hand.

"That was the most erotic session of love making we have ever had." Sly says when they lay on the bed naked and still wet. Carmelita had cuddled up to Sly before he said that. But when he finished the sentence she rolls on him and straddles his hips.

"Who said it was over? We have four years to make up for in one night." She says grinding against him. Sly moans happily and his member gets hard again.

"Ready for the most erotic night of your life?" Carmelita asks using the base of her tail to wrap around his member that's against her butt.

"Well inspector, you seem to know the answer of this lowly thief." Sly says a hand laying gently on her face as they both smile.

In the guest room where Albotross was forced in, Penelope and Bentley are talking.

"So Bentley how is it being a international known PHD?" Penelope asks while she looks over some of her old designs that Bentley kept. One design in particular is cybernetic legs with operation diagrams.

"Can't be beat, I travel world wide teaching as a guest speaker at the best universities. And I get grants for all my work that I publicize. I have hidden away some of my more dangerous works for just in case purposes. Things like the swamp monster and the Time machine." Bentley says from the tub. Penelope sighs in content as she thinks back to those days before she signed the damdable contract.

Then without really focusing on anything in particular her mind wanders back to fantasy she had, the fantasy of Bentley on the first night.

She had been laying in bed peacefully resting after a long day of designing machines to better the world. Bentley had snuck in, tip toeing into her room while she slept naked like she usually did after a long sweaty day. Bentley walked up to her and turned her so her back was flat against the bed, and she was facing him.

He kisses her gently at first to wake her like a princess out of a fairy tail. It gently pulls her from her sleep and then he deepens the kiss when she's fully awake. She kisses back moaning the whole time as she feels her body begin to react to his affections. She knows he's not the most handsome guy she has met in her life, but he is the smartest and most caring one shes met, and that's all that matters to get her body really going. Although what he is packing that she can feel poking her side helps get her really going, and that size is the same paralyzed or not.

He climbs onto the bed so that he's over her and his erection is now against her core. Half her body still in the blanket her legs make a huge wet spot on the covers and she blushes hard at the fact that she just climaxed and he'd done nothing but kiss her. He doesn't mind as his hand dips below the blanket and does wonders on her still wet cunt. In seconds with nothing but his fingers he has her moaning again and mounting to another climax already.

He stops just before she pops and pulls the blanket off of her revealing the larger mess she made just from that. Not wanting to stop Penelope took his hard on into her hands and gently stroked him with the juices that covered her hands. She moved slow at first to get him nice and comfortable in her hands, then she picked up the pace moving her hands like pistons, up and down as she droolled on his member. During the time she started to stroke him she had managed to lay him on his back so that he couldn't get up and away from her.

She kept re-applying her own juices to her hands to keep stroking him. Then she took him in her mouth, sucking hard and fast. Managing to fit the seven inches all the way into her mouth she licks all of herself off of him.

When she has him fully wet and about ready to climax himself, she crawls up his body. She positions him so that her hips are straddling him, then ever so gently takes his member and guides it in her. They both moan as Bently fills her and she tightens as he does.

After her body reshapes itself to match his, does she start to ride him. She starts slow, getting a rhythm going, then picks up the pace slamming down on him like she needs to break her cervix with his shaft.

Both of them are moaning as they reach their peaks. Bentley turns them and takes control thrusting harder than she was riding. They both scream as they climax together, Bentley filling Penelope's body with his essence, so much that it spills out as they pant from the release.

Penelope opens her eyes and looks down at her hands.

"Dam, I need to stop being so hormonal. I'm an inventor, my body has needs that can be denied. I need to start creating more inventions." Penelope says getting up and cleaning her hands on a towel outside the bathroom.

Little does she know she was moaning out loud. Bentley's face is a dark green from how hard he's blushing. And just outside the door Carrie is making the most disturbed face you can imagine while the fur in her cheeks get redder and redder as she watches the playback from Penelope's mind.

* * *

 **Holy crap! Why, why Penelope!? But in all fairness she had a right to have those when Carrie wasn't present, and its there faults for listening in. Any way folks, next chapter is a new ark, still based on our large and in charge wolf's POV. Till next time.  
**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Another letter

 **Hey folks, sorry for the long wait. schools been hectic. But I should be able to upload more soon. But hey if you havent already, why not go and read the quick one shot back story Albotross had me put up. Luck of the Irish. Any way enjoy the chapter, a new one next week as well if we get lucky.**

* * *

Albotross is getting home after classes. Its been three weeks since his birth father and blood siblings were put in jail for extortion, sex trafficking, and running illegal fight clubs. It took all of two months to put them and every patron on his father's private island in the center of the shire, behind bars. In that time when Albotross was asked to testify he gladly excepted and told what he knew. He was still able to attend his college classes which started the second month in to the trials.

He's pulling into the driveway in his new four door fiat that he bought with the money he 'borrowed' from the old wolf. He keeps the rifle in his room, taken apart of course, since his mother doesn't want a dangerous weapon like that five feet near his baby brother and sister.

He opens the door and is jumped by Conner and Alisa as soon as he stands up. He chuckles and grunts playfully as they tackle him.

"Oh no, the two..." he waits for them to tell him what they're playing.

"Theives." Conner says.

"Oh no, the two master thieves have caught the master criminal. What will I ever do?" He says playing along with them. They reach in his pockets and take all the candy he was hiding for them.

"We'll take these, thank you. Now to leave him to the cops since we took everything we need." Alisa says as she and Conner put all the candy in a bag that Conner's carrying. They help Albotross up to his feet and Alisa pretends to tie him up with her tail. Smiling as they lead him inside, the twins lead Albotross to the kitchen/dining room.

"Ma-Oh right we're citizens. Excuse us ma'am, we are two concerned citizens who caught this man in an illegal act." Conner says bringing Albotross forward. Carmelita giggles as she sees the 'cuffed' Albotross walk in and be seated.

"Well it depends my dear citizen. What are the charges?" Carmelita asks playing along as well.

"Soliciting out front and then some contraband we found on his person." Alisa says. Both she and Conner punch each other's arms with their tails. Conner punching Alisa for telling Carmelita about the candy. Alisa punching Conner for punching her.

"Oh and what would this contraband be?" Carmelita asks. Both Conner and Alisa pull small handfuls of candy from their pockets.

"Oh my, that is bad, is this all the contraband?" She asks eyeing the bag Conner has hidden by the door. They both shake their heads in unison denying the load of candy in their bag.

"Well then, Mr criminal, you stay seated and I will be back with your punishment." Carmelita says with a smile. Albotross keeps his hands behind his back and tells the kids to run while they can. They take the hint and grab the bag running up stairs.

"What did you give them really Albotross?" Carmelita asks bringing him a plate of fish and a salad.

"Sugar free gum. I switched the wrappers, look inside the gum wrapper." Albotross says pointing to a gum ball wrapper. Carmelita opens it and finds a chocolate ball.

"Wow, how long did it take?" She asks returning to the dishes the kids broke her off from. Albotross counts off on his fingers.

"About ten minutes under Alpha mode." Albotross says. Carmelita tuts, Albotross counts down on his fingers from five. When he hits one.

"Aww man!" Both the kids yell. He chuckles as Carmelita giggles.

Sly and Kittrina are getting back from a doctor's appointment. Opening the door as the kids yell He and Kittrina laugh to themselves.

"Guess Albotross tricked them." Kittrina says as they walk to the dining room. Sly comes in and sneaks up on the unsuspecting Carmelita while Kittrina prowls by up to Albotross.

"You know breathing hard doesn't help your silent factor." Albotross says tagging her on the nose. She wrinkles her nose.

"You know mom lets dad have these moments. Why can't you let me have one?" She asks resting her head on his head. Carmelita is cuddled into Sly's body.

"Because like I said sis, I'm easy on nothing but the eyes." Albotross says

"Mmmmmmmm...I can vouch for that." She whispers in his ear, giving it a little nip that no one can see. This gets a reaction from Albotross that prompts an electrical charge to travel through him and her. It makes all the fur and hair on both of them stand up fully.

Carmelita and Sly both turn around to see, and both of them start full on laughing. Kittrina rushes to a mirror to see the damage.

"Albotross!" She screams as she sees how much fluff he made from her combed fur and hair. Albotross gets a skiddish grin on as she walks back in the kitchen with rage apparent in her eyes.

"Do you know how long it takes to flatten my fur, much less my hair!?" She asks. Albotross opens his mouth and takes a breath, then bolts out of his seat. Kittrina starts after him, the air around her heating up as she runs out the back door after Albotross.

"Should we stop them?" Carmelita asks between gasps from laughing so hard. Sly looks outside the window resting his head on Carmelita's as they watch them chase each other outside. Kittrina being the one doing most of the chasing.

Albotross is dodging left and right as Kittrina pounces at him playfully, both of them in a sweat and smiling during they're game. On the final dodge Albotross goes left, but not far enough as Kittrina manages to wrap her tail around his ankle. But as soon as she gets the ankle wrapped he disappears and reappears about two meters away.

"No fair using your astral projection to dodge." Kittrina pouts.

"After the beginning glare did, I really wasn't trying to get caught. But that was the only one so you get one free, ompf." Is all Albotross can say before Kittrina tackles him to the ground. She smiles down at him and lightly grinds against his abdomen.

"Caught you. So tonight I want you in my room, in nothing but a very small towel." She whispers down at him feeling his hard on against her womanhood. He whimpers in response at how much the hard on hurts being trapped in extremely tight underwear.

 _Meanwhile_

Sly and Carmelita watch up to the part where Kittrina catches Albotross by his ankle.

"Ah to be young like that again. Still it's a shame about the recent letter we received today." Sly says turning away with Carmelita. She looks at Sly confused and stands up out of his arms.

"Letter?"

"Yeah. I checked the mail before me and Kittrina left, all that was inside was a single letter. The return address was blank, but inside of it was sure full." Sly says pulling the open letter from his sweater sleeve. He hands it over to Carmelita to read.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _Hello, my name is Fora Foxhunt, lady of the honorable house of Foxhunt. I am writing you this letter to inform you that I will be coming to claim my daughter from you. If you try to leave or withhold her from me I will be forced to take this matter to a court. I do not wish for this and would appreciate your cooperation. I shall be arriving to claim her on June twelfth. Please have her ready for our departure and you shall be greatly rewarded. Thank you and I will see you soon._

 _Signed,_  
 _Fora Foxhunt, mother if Aurora Foxhunt_

Carmelita reads the letter a few times before gripping it and crumpling the paper.

"The bitch! How dare she say she's gonna take my daughter! If she thinks for even a second she can demand my girl she is in for a surprise! I'm not letting a single one of my babies go again, not after the fiasco with Albotross's blood family! We have a week to learn about this filthy baby dumper and fight for custody of our daughter! I don't give a flying rats ass if the court says that she is eighteen and has a right to choose who she goes with, I'm gonna fight that too if I have too!" Carmelita rants tossing the ball of paper into the garbage.

"OK love, I believe you. Now come on let's get to work on that information collection." Sly says hugging Carmelita to calm her down. She huffs but cuddles up to him in his arms.

"Sorry dear, I just hate how she made it out like Kittrina was nothing more than property. I may not be related to her by blood but she is my daughter first and foremost, not some piece of equipment to be handed over so easily." Carmelita says letting out her frustration in a breath. Sly pets some of her hair out of the way before kissing her head. Albotross walks in as they are hugging a little more intimately then he needs to see.

"Aww come on. Can't you guys go to your room for that?" He asks putting up a paw to block the sight. Sly and Carmelita smile at each other and kiss deeply, getting a playful groan from Albotross and afterwards one from Kittrina as she walks back in after Albotross.

"Hehe, I think we've officially disturbed our eldest children with that image." Carmelita says stroking the back of Sly's head. He smiles at her and picks her up.

"That sight might not be enough, the kids room is far enough from ours that we won't disturb them. But Albotross and Kittrina's are just close enough to hear your pleasured screams." Sly whispers as he walks towards the stairs. Carmelita turns a darker shade of red as her tail fluffs in excitement and pleasure.

"OK dad, before you and mom get down to business can you tell us what that envelope held?" Kittrina asks holding the envelope in her hand. Carmelita curses at herself for leaving the envelope, and Sly curses himself for forgetting the envelope was still there. He puts Carmelita down and they both walk back into the kitchen to explain.

 **Hey folks I hope your March has been enjoyable. Next holiday month is easter in April. Gotta ask you, do you want a special for next month? Leave a review or PM me with your answers, and leave a few ideas if you like. The best idea will be put up as the special for the month. Now my little fiends of the dark, and friends of the light, I hope you visit again.**

 ** _Remember to keep the balance!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my fiends of the dark and friends of the light. I know the name change is sudden but I felt it speaks more about later on the story than the other. I'll explain later. But for now let's read on. Oh and BTW this will be a dark chapter.**

Albotross is reliving some anger in Murray's gym. Three days ago Sly and Carmelita informed Kittrina and him about the letter that came from Kittrina's birth parents. They also explained that they only had a week to figure out a way to stop her mother from trying to come and take her by force. Kittrina broke down in tears at how her own birth mother only mentioned Kittrina as an object. Growling deeply Albotross reels back his last punch and splinters the training dummy with the final blow.

 _My sister, my mate, and one of my best friends. And her own flesh and blood mother treats her like some lost pet._ He rants in his head as he sets up another dummy, the sixth of the twenty in the building, and the next victim of Albotross's anger. He needs to vent, but Sly and Carmelita are getting tired of resetting the power in the house every three hours when he fires off some bolts of energy. He sighs as he relaxes himself a little taking up a boxer stance.

He starts punching his dummy, first in the face. Once, twice, then a punch to the core with his right, lifting the dummy and it's stand about two feet. He dodges left and ducks as he pretends he's fighting an actual person. Then uppercuts, the head and the plastic start to stretch a little farther than what it's made for. Albotross growls again, more to himself for hitting to a breaking point already, but keeps going. He looses a right cross to the body and then a haymaker to the face, once again the dummy stretching a little further than it needs and the sound of plastic straining to hold together.

Albotross keeps this up for an hour, switching fighting styles every ten minutes. He's now in kick boxing and is landing critical low and high kicks bashing in the plastic dummy. He's kicking the face left and right spinning the dummy around. He pulls off a street fighter whirlwind kick and then leaps up and axe kicks the dummy cracking it in half.

"Wow kiddo. I thought you were joking when you said you needed to break something. How many dummies is that?" Murray asks.

"Six. And I'm still not satisfied. Got anything harder, something that doesn't tear or break easily when I hit it full force?" Albotross asks.

"Nope, but I think Bentley has something for you to hit. I'll have him send it over tonight. For now help me clean and then head home. I'm closing the gym for the day." Murray says. Albotross nods and grabs a broom.

A few hours later Albotross is walking out of the gym with Murray, who locks the door behind them as they exit. Albotross heads to his car and Murray goes to his van, a family mini van.

"Tell aunt Beatrice I said hi, and tell little Benny he should come to work with you more. I miss the little guy." Albotross says giving Murray a hug. Murray hugs him back and nods patting im on the back before getting into his van.

Murray met a female oxen five years back, Beatrice, and after a year they were married. The wedding was military style per her family traditions. How Murray passed her father's scrutiny, especially how much he got food all over the place. Although uts easy to see how he won his respect, being a professional wrestler, and how much strength he has backing him. Her father actually challenged Murray, only took Murray ten minutes to gain the man's respect, by not finishing the beaten and worn man.

Benny is the three year old son of Murray and his wife. A full blown hippo like his father, Benny has a lot of strength for a three year old, although he likes Bentley's profession a bit more and so is usually playing games or messing with a laptop.

Murray drives off and makes a left in the opposite direction of Albotross's home with Sly and Carmelita. Albotross sighs and calms himself before he starts the car. He heads off and makes a right out of the parking lot. He drives by a couple of sweets shops, mostly chocolate or caramel in the dim windows.

 _What I wouldn't give to have a piece of caramel to suck on. At least maybe then I could have something sweet to take my mind off of Kittrina's egotistical mother._ Albotross thinks as he drives out into a more desolate part of town. The farther he drives the less light he has to go by except for his headlights. Ten minutes later he nearly runs into someone in the middle of the street.

"Holy mother-." Is all he says before swerving to miss the pedestrian. He manages to miss the person, and ends up on a sidewalk inches from doing more damage by hitting a brick mailbox,( you know the one, it's literally built into the ground like a miniature dog house out front and it deters most people from trying to vandalize it with a baseball bat for practice.)

"Oye cabron what the fuck are you doing?! I could have hit your ass?" Albotross says getting out of the car growling.

"Yo madicon you listening?" Albotross growls walking over to the figure. No other cars seem to be active on the street and the figure is just standing there.

"Puta I'm talking to you!" He finally yells and grabs the figures shoulder. The head falls off it and in the dim light Albotross sees the stuffing poking out the neck from the head and body.

 _What the fuck!?_ Albotross thinks as he backs away and crouches on all fours. Luckily he did cause a kunia throwing knife barely misses his ears by hairs as he touches the ground. Albotross growls in his throat and sniffs the kunia to get a scent. His ears twitch as he gets a scent and he dodges left narrowly being skimmed by three more kunia.

"You know, you Puta's should stop wearing a scent of the forest. Cause while it could camouflage you at extreme distances, I can still smell you and your sweat." Albotross growls, electricity sparking off his fur. But today instead of its usual blue hue, it's a bright red. He hears someone say something in Japanese and he transports himself through a bolt to directly under the attackers.

"Next time keep quiet and stay out of my way on days like today." He growls before using a fist coated in the red lighting to uppercut, flying into the first attacker and sending the other into the street. The one Albotross is punching in the solar plexus manages to roll off him and falls to meet the other on the ground. Albotross takes his time walking to the two groggy attackers.

"Alright. Now I'm gonna ask some questions real nice like. If you cooperate, I fix your partner there before he died from internal bleeding." Albotross says, the one he punched confirms to their partner he's telling the truth, by coughing up large amounts of blood. Flicking open his claws Albotross forms the red lighting into a gauntlet then some spikes poking out of his knuckles.

"First question, do you speak French, English, or Spanish?" He asks, the figure spits at him, the glob of spittle landing on his boot.

"Wrong answer." Albotross shoots a spike into the attackers knees. They scream in pain, the scream is feminine.

"OK! OK! I can understand you wolf-san! I speak French!" She answers. Albotross nods in approval at her change in decision. Then he smiles and kneels down and removes her hood to reveal a red panda, (think of a raccoon but with red white and black stripes.)

"Alright my lady, now why were you trying to kill me?"

"It is what we do. Nothing more." She says. Albotross shocks her abdomen she screams louder, amazingly no one wakes up.

"Lie again and the next one makes you impotent." He says

"Our lady hired us!" She exclaims as the red electricity subsides.

"Why, and fair warning, next one goes in one of those pretty little eyes my dear." He says aiming his fist with the spikes right at her face.

"She wants no fights over when she arrives so she sent us to take out the oldest males of the household, seperatly. The raccoon hasn't left the house all day, we saw an opportunity with you." She whimpers staring down the spike bolt that's aimed in her eye.

"Pfffft, for assassin ninja you two are the worst I have ever seen. But wow you are self centred if you give in with the eyes. At least the last person to see this fought till he needed medical attention. I had to pry the information from his corpse. Alright final question Mon Cher. Who sent you?"

"They will kill us if I tell you!"

"Who says I won't kill you right now my dear, because honestly I don't give two flying rats shit." Albotross says turning and pulling his fist back so that the spikes are aligned to go up the torso then the head.

"...It was lady Foxhunt. She sent us so that miss Montoya would be to grief stricken to argue with my lady." She says barely above a whisper. Albotross smiles and lowers his fist, right before the electricity fades back into his body it returns to its blue color.

"See now that was not so hard. You two are the only ones correct?" He asks going over to the still blood coughing animal next to her. He kicks the person gently so they're on their back. Then with the energy flowing through his foot, heals them. The sound of bones fixing and organs stitching back together can be visibly heard.

"Thank you kind wolf. But we are now traitors. If we return we will be killed." She says as the other figure calms as the energy finishes it's job.

"Can't say that I care. For all I know you were never here. I never saw two ninja in the trees try to kill me and fail miserably. For all I know your two strange people who I just happened to help. Now get lost before two bodies end up in the eleven o'clock news reel, mauled after being fried by stray lighting." Albotross says before turning and walking back to his car. He watches through his rearview mirror as the red panda picks up her partner and walks back into the forest. Then he shoots red bolts into his conjoined trunk and listens peacefully as a third attacker is shocked to death, screaming in pure agony as the voltage courses through his body and slowly and painfully kills him.

"If there are more of you guys I just found my stress reliever." Albotross says with a sadistic grin as he backs up, opens the trunk by pushing a button on his dash and speeding off, letting the corpse roll out.

 **OK folks I know this got pretty dark. But it's the path of the Anti hero for you. They save many by killing a few. But these chapters will be few and short...usually. Any who hope you enjoy the next chapter that's coming soon, and the name change. Don't worry you'll find out who Trinity is shortly. Till next time my fiends and friends.**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Abduction

Albotross is at home today, partially resting after a tiring week, partially grounded when news came on a while back.

A week ago.

 _"Today on channel four news. Breaking news, a body was found in the middle of the street on the corner of Eiffel and Turncoat. It was identified as a young lemur. He was seemingly shocked to death although no lightning or a single cloud was spotted on any radar. It's a mystery as to how he was shocked to death, but his family has come to claim him from Kyoto Japan. They ask to be left alone and allowed to mourn the death of their son."_

Present day.

 _Lucky they only found the one. The half a dozen I buried in the woods should be safe. Till a random hunter finds the mass grave._ Albotross thinks as he leans back in his chair. He's at his laptop skyping his baby sister who is now officially adopted by Bentley and, although she is still considered property till her contract ends in three years, Penelope. She lives on the Cooper island with them, learning to hack without leaving a trace and studying for her entrance into a highschool. He's kept in touch with her since their father was put away. They have both now had better lives with their blood father behind a set of bars that weren't made of gold.

"Hey bro, sorry it took so long, Ben and Penny made me take some tests I never saw before. My tutors before had been teaching me business, not all this math and fine print reading." Carrie's voice comes through the monitor speakers. Her face comes up on the monitor. Her face has changed from before, when she used to smooth her face down she now let's it puff out a little, no longer looking like she's showing off her muzzle. Her hair, once left out in curls, is tied into braids, two thick braids going from the hair behind her ears down to her elbows. Now also she doesn't have need of them but Albotross would usually see her wear one pair of goggles that seem to change in color with her mood.

"Eh no problem. Truth be told I'd have had to wait for you either way, I have no plans tonight, and you know I'm still grounded because of the incident from a couple weeks ago. I'm glad I was only grounded and mom didn't instead send me to jail." Albotross says. Truth be told if you knew him it wasn't hard to put two and two together with a mysterious death by electrocution. Of course he's not known for killing folks, he has been known to lose his temper and shoot a few red bolts to maim the source of his anger. Usually a bully, or some thug trying to harm him or his family like the idiots that they are.

"So little pup other than studying how have you been?" He asks her nonchalantly. He knows she doesn't admit it but she enjoys his pet names for her, it brings them closer even though they're continents apart. She blushes hard the auburn fur on her face darkening to a deeper red. He holds back from laughing.

"Stop calling me little pup! It's not funny or cute." She rants, Albotross just smiles at the screen.

"Hmph, if you must know blunder wolf I am having a wonderful time living here. Although Bentley and Penelope are bringing more and more people here so I can learn to socialize. Even if they are adults looking to invest in Bentley's patents. When are you guys gonna visit Huh? I could use the age appropriate company." She asks. Albotross chuckles at this statement.

"Alright, alright. If you need it that much big brother will visit baby sister with some friends. I know a couple of people with siblings more your, now thirteen years old, speed." Albotross says. She rolls her eyes at him.

"Fine, I'll try to hang around the younger crowd. Well I've gotta get some shut eye, nighty night Al." Carrie says waving at the monitor. Albotross waves back.

"Night Care, sleep tight." He says, they both smile before logging off.

"Hey Alby, how's the pup doing?" Kittrina asks from behind him. Albotross nearly jumps out of his seat and latches onto the roof like a cat. Kittrina giggles holding his cheek when he sees her.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you." She says when he manages to stop shocking his chair.

"A little warning next time please. I could've turned you into a bug zapper." Albotross says turning to her fully. She plants a gentle kiss on his lips that he returns for several minutes.

"So the wardens finally letting me have visitors or is my punishment over?" He asks when they breakaway. Kittrina scratches him behind his left ear which gets him thumping his foot and tail wagging. She smiles and sits in his lap, making sure her rear is pressed right against his crotch.

"Mom said you have two more days, then you can come out. But she's going to want you to check in regularly from now on. No more late night runs or coming home at like half past eleven. I want you to do as she asks, so that you can be all mine every night from then on." She whisper the final part knowing that Carmelita is outside listening in. She gets his answer from his hips, when she feels something long and hard poking against her butt. He gropes her left breast roughly and licks her neck.

"I'm gonna do it so that we can 'savor' each other fully. Besides it would be good so I can cool off better than punching the crap out of Murray's dummies." He says while his foot is still thumping to drown out most of what he says. Kittrina bites her lip seductively and rubs his member with her butt. Then stops and giggles.

"OK Alby. See you in two nights." She says before getting up and walking out the room swaying her hips. He looks on hungrily and then let's out a sigh of exhaustion as she shuts the door.

 _Dammit all. Now I'm hard and won't be able to relieve it for two more nights. Mom could have come and told me herself_. Albotross thinks as he re-positions himself for more comfort down below.

"Might as well go to bed. All my undergraduate work for college credits is done. Only one more year of highschool before its if use." He says as he strips to his boxers and slows his heart to a hibernation state, but his body will still be active enough to react to entries and sounds out of the ordinary.

Four hours later everyone in the house is sound asleep. The twins are in Sly and Carmelita's room with them because of a night mare they had two hours back. No one hears the door unlock from the kitchen or the sound of padded footsteps walk inside and up the stairs. Albotross is now in a sleeping the dead type state of body function. He doesn't hear the panting and soft foot falls of the intruders.

The intruders are another group of ninja sent with one purpose. Capture at all costs. So far they have traveled the entire length of the house without waking anyone, and that's including the echoing basement. They are here to capture the young nine tails that lives here. They finally reach a door that seems to have her mark on it in a corner of the house across from an empty children's room. Carefully they open the door to find their target. Kittrina is sound asleep dreaming of Albotross and a what if life for them.

Her dreams interrupted by the sound of her room door opening. Now she would say that it's Albotross, but two things say that it's not. One, when Albotross puts himself to sleep, he is out all night. Two, even if he did wake up and decide for some late night nookie, he wouldn't use the door, he can travel across electrical currents. So more than likely he would use the socket infront of her to travel into her bed naked.

She lays still till she hears multiple footsteps walking up behind her. Using her sense of will, she makes her tails move one by one like she's dreaming in motion, while in reality she's making each tail move to smack anyone away. They seem to perceive this as they manage to get a hold of each of her five tails. She doesn't wait anymore and rolls over pulling the ones holding her tails forward into her fore arm. She manages to knock them over and kick another before one comes at her with a rag of chloroform. She knocks the rag away and rolls to her feet, then headbutts the one who grabs from behind her when she stood up. They stagger and release her making all of them back away some. She starts turning up the heat as she hears chains and rope being drawn.

"You idiots picked the wrong chica to try and abduct. Hope you Gringo's like the smell of burning fur." She says before using her tail to slap the closest one across the face burning the mask, and full force punches another in the chest and their shirt burns though quickly, sending them into the wall. Someone behind her tries wrapping her tails in rope, it feels wet, but whatever it was doused in didn't last as she lit the rope on fire like a wick on a fire cracker. She hears a hiss of pain and the rope is dropped, it becomes ash before it hits the carpeted floor.

"Well even with out the proper training she seems to be well versed in her powers." A female voice says from behind the remaining ninja.

"Bitch you ain't seen nothing yet. Now who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room?" Kittrina asks. The four remaining move aside and retrieve their partners as a fox in a dark blue kimono that reaches her knees, and a white one underneath that's probably extremely shorter, walks in. Her hair is darker shade of red from her fur that is a reddish orange.

"Child you dye your hair?" The woman asks.

"What is it to you lady? It's my hair and I would like it to be the color of my mother's." Kittrina answers. The woman tuts and reaches for her. Kittrina flares up, her clothes thankfully in one piece and not burning.

"Oh I must find whoever made that fabric, they did a wonderful job. I can sense you creating the heat and not just a mirage. But." She says continuing her steps towards Kittrina.

"It has no effect on another of your kind little girl. Especially a pure bred." The woman says grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a headbutt. Kittrina is stunned by the head butt and falls unconscious from the blow. Before she passes out.

"Get that mutt into the containment vehicle and make sure she is tied up right. I don't need my daughter harming herself on the way back to Kyoto. And collect her clothes, they'll be useful." The woman says lifting whatever mirage she had on her tails, revealing the nine flamed tips.

"Hai Foxhunt-sama." A ninja says as she finally passes out.

One of them walks up to Albotross door. Opening it he finds him 'sleeping'. Albotross was awake as soon as Kittrina had smacked the first. But he can't wake his body up fast enough to get to her and help, then he remembers something funny tasting was in a treat that was left on his desk. He had never seen it before so he thought that was the taste of it. Now he is thinking it was poisoned somehow.

"You like my gift little wolf." Says the ninja, a feminine voice comes from the mask.

"I hope you do, it's what you deserve for killing my groom. He didn't have to die, and I'm sure the rest that you possibly killed didn't either. You and your father were the only ones who had to die. But you took it upon yourself to kill your attackers because you felt that you deserved to live. Well you don't and now I'm going to finish the job that he was tasked with." She says pulling a kunia from the folds of her shirt. She raises it and then brings it down. Before it connects the adult nine-tails stops her hand.

"Foolish girl are you trying to prove this was foul play?" She asks.

"No Foxhunt-sama. But he deserves to die for killing my mate and brethren." The girl says. Albotross growls internally, had she even made it a hair closer he'd have shocked her into incapacity. As it is the blade might have done some damage but he'd have healed in time.

"No, while I agree and grieve for your loss young one, he is not to die tonight. He will die in due time. Now return to the job at hand and we can leave this hut they call a home." Fora says. Albotross manages to let out a growl as she says that and manages to scare them both. Fora walks over to his dead weight body and checks him.

"He's still asleep. Whatever you gave him is keeping him dreaming."

"It should have killed him by now, but I guess that would be adapted in why it's not." The girl says pointing at his pitched tent. He hears Fora say something in Japanese and then feels his shorts being tugged.

"It's not fake either. This boy would be a fine specimen. To bad he's not my species." Fora says covering him back up and leading the girl out.

Next morning

Albotross manages to free himself from whatever poison was in his system and howled in rage as he bound down the stairs. He hears Sly and Carmelita wake up as he runs outside to find no trace of them at all. They left only minutes before but not even a smell was present or tire marks to state they were there.

"Albotross what are you doing?" Carmelita asks following him outside. He growls to himself as he falls to his knees and punches the ground with both fists making a car sized pot hole in the street.

"They took her." He cries softly.

"Who took what?" Carmelita asks. Her answer comes as Sly bounds outside.

"Kittrina! Kittrina where are you!?" He calls out.

"I'm gonna turn them all into fucking lighting rods." Albotross growls as one of each electrical energy flows off his arms, and when he punches again it makes the crack bigger.

"What happened? Did someone break in to the house?" Carmelita asks. Albotross looks back and nods.

"They came around midnight. All they did was abduct Kittrina, take all her clothes, one tried killing me but apparently her birth mother stopped her." Albotross explains. Carmelita growls as Sly looks puzzled.

"How in the flying dogs did she get in? I have Bentley monitoring us through the security system." Sly says to himself. Albotross sighs.

"The heck if I know dad. They are literally ninjas, so they could have cut the power when we passed out. I was actually asleep till they walked in, but one of them got in earlier and put something in our food, it was supposed to kill me and keep you all asleep from what I can tell." Albotross says getting up. He calms himself with a few deep breaths before turning back around. Sly has Carmelita in his arms along with the twins all of them scared of what could have happened. The twins look at Albotross and beckon him forward into the hug. He smiles a little and joins them.

"Alright enough tears, Carmelita you stay here with the kids. I don't want them alone again, even with your parents like last time. Me, Albotross, Bentley and Murray will go get Kittrina back." Sly says after a few minutes. Carmelita shakes her head.

"No, I'll take our babies with us but I will not let you take our eldest son without me there! And what happens if Kittrina goes though some traumatic experience and can't talk about to anyone? You know she'll only open up about things like that to me." Carmelita says. Sly huffs in annoyance and Albotross backs off not wanting to get mire involved then he already is. He starts walking, but turns back around.

"Mama can I have the twins please. I'm gonna go make them some breakfast." Albotross says, his and the twins stomachs rumble in hunger and the twins wait to be put down and then run inside. Albotross follows as he hears Sly start to try and talk Carmelita out of tagging along.

 **Sorry for the wait gremlins and gals. Had writers block for a good long time. But I'm back, so many ideas it hurts right now.**

 **?: your telling us! When do you plan on putting us on?**

 **TN: shush, breaking concentration. You will all get some spot light soon enough.**

 _ **Remember to keep the balance!**_


End file.
